DmC DxD
by Deaths Valkirya
Summary: Jamas conocí el amor de mis padres, así que me refugie en mi perversión como medio de salida, pero eso no lo llenaba. Entonces la conocí, a aquella chica cuyo cabello carmesí me hacia sentir tan vivo. Renací por ella, entrene por ella, casi muero por ella. Pero en el ultimo instante, el que seria mi momento de heroísmo, todo se vino abajo. Basado en el nuevo DmC: Devil May Cry.
1. Cazado

La noche parecía tranquila, estaba despejado y el cielo cubierto de estrellas mientras que la luz de la Luna llena iluminaba junto con las farolas las calles, las cuales estaban casi vacías, el único lugar que aun parecía tener movimiento era un bar algo modesto, de tamaño mediano y con luces de neón que parpadeaban, tal vez por la antigüedad o por alguna falla. Dentro de esta la música era relajada, había poca gente, no más de 3 clientes, además del mesero, nada fuera de lo normal. El sonido seco de la puerta abriéndose con violencia llamo la atención de todos, al volver la vista a la entrada se podía ver a un grupo de unos 6 hombres entrando, frente a ellos estaba otro más grande, de piel morena, cabello con corte tipo mohicano de color negro, gabardina roja con pantalones cafés y botas, además de una cicatriz en forma de cruz invertida que cubría su frente parecía guiarlos.

– Al fin te encuentro… – Hablo el sujeto a un joven no mayor de los 18, cabello castaño, alto, de complexión delgada y musculosa el cual volteo su rostro para ver quien le llamaba dejando ver sus ojos de color azul-grisáceo mientras seguía sentado en la barra y cuyo atuendo se componía de una camiseta gris sin mangas, guantes sin dedos negros, unos vaqueros negros desgastados, botas militares negras, y un collar con una extraña piedra de color rojo.

Sin más advertencia uno de los sujetos se abalanzo sobre el joven, pero este desapareció de su vista.

– Cuidado – Se escucho decir de uno de los matones, al buscarlo con la mirada pudo ver como este se sujetaba del tejado.

– Maldito – El agresor salto para tratar de alcanzarlo pero fue interceptado por la pierna del joven que lo mando fuera del establecimiento.

– Lo siento James – Dijo el joven mientras aterrizaba cerca de la barra – Prometo pagarte los daños.

– Eso espero, Issei-kun – Contesto el mesero sin dejar de acomodar sus botellas.

Issei tomo su vaso y se bebió el contenido de golpe, luego volvió la mirada al grupo que tenía enfrente mientras secaba lo que se escurría de sus labios.

– Tan desesperados están que mandan a un Elite….- La voz del joven era calmada, relajada, a pesar de sus acciones – Solo había escuchado de ustedes, es la primera vez que veré a un Cazador… me siento alagado

– Te oyes muy confiado escoria…

– No te creas, solo digo la verdad

– …

– Bueno…..… sea lo que sea supongo que ya lo comprobare….. ¿no? - Pregunto al mismo tiempo que le mostraba una sonrisa.

– Terminemos con esto.

– ¿Quieres pelea? Je, Pues vamos…

Al terminar de hablar el peli-castaño corrió hasta el mientras saltaba para propinarle una patada, pero la esquivo con facilidad, impactando contra uno de los subordinados sacándolo fuera. El resto trato de sujetarlos pero el joven solo necesito un par de movimientos para librarse de sus agarres mientras se acercaba a un perchero y tomaba una chaqueta larga de cuero con capucha y revestimientos interiores de color rojo.

– Mucho mejor – Comento mientras terminaba de acomodársela, un nuevo ataque de parte de los agresores fue de nuevo rechazado mientras uno a uno eran sacados del establecimiento – Llevémoslo afuera chicos.

El cazador les siguió y vio como sus alternos eran eliminados fácilmente con un par de golpes del joven.

– Bueno, creo que ahora solo seremos tu y yo – Decía mientras terminaba de noquear al último esbirro.

El Cazador solo se quedo viendo al joven, que se rascaba la nuca mientras sonreía.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Porque no les has matado? Creía que eras un asesino a sangre fría que disfrutaba ver morir a todos….

– ¿E-Eso dijeron de mí?

– No lo entiendo…. Hasta tu actitud es muy distinta a como te imagine…

– No sé si sentirme alagado o avergonzado – Respondió mientras desviaba la mirada, pero al volverla a duras penas pudo esquivar una enorme navaja que por centímetros no lo toco, la cual regreso a manos del Cazador, como si fuera un Boomerang - ¿Q-Que fue eso? Creí que habías dicho…

– Aun así, la paga por tu cabeza es muy buena… así que muere – Respondió fríamente el Cazador.

– _Y yo que creí que me había zafado_

Otro ataque lo regreso a la realidad, las opciones se había reducido a 2: Huir o matarlo, pero sabía que al que tenía enfrente no era un demonio normal, los cazadores son guerreros formidables que no dejaban ir a su presa a no ser que murieran en el acto, o eso le habían contado. De nueva cuenta el demonio arrojo su cuchilla con intención asesina, Issei logro esquivarla mientras materializaba su brazalete.

– _Esto no va bien –_ Escucho decir a Draig – _Debes terminarlo antes de que llame refuerzos_

– _Ya lo sé, pero te recuerdo que es a un Cazador a quien estoy enfrentando, no es cualquier demonio de clase baja._

– _Usa tu poder, ya deberías saber que puedes terminarlo antes de que se dé cuenta_

– _Y ya te había dicho que no quiero, es por eso que estamos aquí._

Luego de varios intentos el demonio separo su cuchilla formando dos navajas.

– Me estas aburriendo, supongo que las leyendas dicen mas de tu maldita estirpe de lo que en realidad son.

– Si te dijera que no se dé que hablas, ¿Me creerías?

– Hahahaha, ¿Crees que de verdad me voy a creer tu patético cuento?

– Emmm, ¿Si?

El demonio se arrojo sobre el joven, que con suerte logro desviar el ataque con su brazalete.

– Y eso lo responde todo.

Al ver que no podría convencerlo el peli-castaño empezó a correr por las calles.

– _¿De verdad cree que huira de mi? ¿En verdad él es una amenaza?_

– _Draig, ¿Ayuda?_

– _Ya te dije lo que debes hacer…_

– _Debe haber otra opción_

Sin darse cuenta el joven había logrado llegar a un mirador cerca de la playa, la luz de la noche iluminaba perfectamente el lugar. Se detuvo por un instante a admirar la escena.

– _Como me hubiera gustado estar aquí con ella_

– _¡Atento!_

Miro sobre su hombro y vio la figura del demonio que se acercaba amenazante, acompañada de otras más, seguramente refuerzos.

– Quédate ahí – Amenazo cuando el joven trato de correr de nuevo – Bien Issei Hyodo, elige la forma cómo quieres morir: Con mi navaja o saltando desde donde estas…

– ¿Y suicidarme? A decir verdad yo desapruebo el suicido más que nada – Contesto mientras le sonreía.

– Muy bien, será con mi navaja entonces – Respondió mientras procedía a unir sus cuchillas

– _¿Qué crees que haces? Mátalo….. ¡AHORA!_

– _Espera…._

El demonio sonreía victorioso, había logrado cazar al desertor, tomando fuerza arrojo su cuchilla con intención asesina, pero a centímetros de tocarlo el joven logro saltar, sorprendido el demonio le siguió con la mirada, pero su objetivo logro usar la poca luz de la luna para entorpecer su vista, solo hasta que este cayó a un lado de el, sujetando uno de sus lazos.

– ¿Cómo es que…?

– El juego es divertido hasta que alguien sale herido – Respondió mientras ataba el brazo del demonio y volvía a saltar a su frente, con eso había logrado inmovilizar a su persecutor.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAAAAAAALDITOOOOOOOO! M-MI BRAZOOOOO!

– H-Hirió al jefe… - Dijo uno de los esbirros.

Ante esto los demás huyeron del lugar aterrados.

– Que compañeros TAaaaaan leales…

– _Eso fue arriesgado, si no hubieras notado los lasos que portaba para llevar sus cuchillas todo habría terminado mal…_

– _Seeh, pero por suerte lo hice, ¿no? Je… ahora vámonos…_

– H…Hijo de…

– ¿Eh?

– Hijo de… S… Sparda… - Escucho decir al demonio.

– ….

– Ya… ya te hemos encontrado… n-no podrás huir de nuevo… E-estas muerto… al igual que la puta… de tu madre…

– ¿Mi madre? No sé de qué estás hablando, pero créeme si te digo que no eres el primero que me llama "Hijo de Puta" – Termino de decir al mismo tiempo que pateaba el rostro del demonio, noqueándolo al instante.

En ese momento una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, tomo entre sus dedos el collar que portaba mientras unas borrosas imágenes pasaban por su mente.

– … _. Mi madre…_

* * *

Una joven de cabello carmesí observaba las afueras de su mansión, veía como los criados iban y venían ocupados en sus labores rutinarias. De pronto, el sonido de golpes a su puerta llamó su atención.

– Hola querida, ¿Cómo estás? – Cuestiono un varón alto, de complexión fornida y cabello rubio.

– Déjame en paz…

– Vamos querida, ¿Así tratas a tu amado esposo?

– ¿Amado? ¿Se puede amar a alguien como tú? ¿Puedes siquiera sentirlo, Raiser?

– Tus palabras me hieren querida…

– Pues tus acciones me hieren más.

– ¿Lo dices por tu mascota?

– El no es mi mascota, el es la persona a quien yo realmente amo, el es mucho mejor demonio que tu…

– ¡Pero él ni siquiera es un demonio! – Respondió con fuerza, al ver que la joven no reacciono ante eso recobro su compostura – El no es un demonio querida, ni un humano, el es una aberración, un monstruo… y tú lo sabes…

– Mentira… - Interrumpió dejando de ver la ventana - Yo sé quien es… el es Issei Hyodo, mi amado "Peón"…

– Eso no es cierto, tú mejor que nadie debe saber que a "ellos" no se les puede controlar… así que él jamás seria tuyo…

La joven no respondió, volvió la mirada a las afueras de su mansión, ignorando por completo lo que fuera a hacer su "Esposo". Este solo dejo salir una bocanada de aire exhausto, cerró la puerta y camino por los pasillos de la mansión Fénix, al llegar al Lobby noto que había varios demonios que días antes habían estado ahí para recibir instrucciones.

– Ahh, me alegro de verlos… Espero escuchar buenas noticias… Esperen… ¿Y su jefe?

– Si… bueno… - Balbuceo uno de ellos.

– El esta…

Sin que nadie lo notase, la misma joven escuchaba todo desde las escaleras.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir, la tenue luz se filtro por la ventana de aquel cuarto de hotel ocupado por el joven que hacia unas horas había logrado escapar de una de sus ya muchas persecuciones y que ahora dormía plácidamente. Ese era uno de los pocos momentos de paz que podía tener, sin embargo, no todo era paz y relajación.

– _No puedo creer que nos hayan encontrado…_

– _2 años… ¡2 malditos años y ahora vienen!_

– _Tranquilo compañero… oye… ¿están tocando?_

En ese momento el joven presto atención, en efecto se podía escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta.

– ¡ISSEI-SAN! – Gritaban desde el otro lado - ¡SAL! ¡ESTAS EN PELIGRO!

– _Compañero… esa voz… ¿Qué no es…?_

– _No es posible –_ Respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama, corrió hasta la puerta y al abrirla su sospecha fue confirmada - ¿¡Asia!? ¿C-Como me has…?

– Issei-san, tienes problemas, Raiser ya sabe que derrotaste a su cazador…

– ¿T-Tan rápido? ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

– Y-Yo…

– ¿E-estas arriesgando tu vida… por mí?

– Si… Quiero ayudarte….

– No la necesito…

– Raiser enviara a mas a buscarte, yo puedo…

– Ya me he encargado antes de esos malditos – Respondió con cierto enojo en su voz – No son tan rudos…

– No solo demonios, Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, Todos los reinos Sobrenaturales vendrán a por ti…

– E-Eso no lo esperaba… - Issei dio la vuelta y entro a su cuarto seguido de la ex-monja, se sentó en un sillón cercano mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos - ¿Es que no pueden dejarme tranquilo?

– ¿Es porque ahora eres un demonio Renegado?

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Que si es porque eres un demonio renegado…

– ¿Crees que todo esto es porque soy un renegado?

– ¿Q-Qué no es así?

– …..….

Su plática fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando una de las paredes fue destrozada, por un momento el joven no supo que paso, pero pronto se dio cuenta que había sido capturado en una dimensión paralela. Se levanto y camino hasta la monja sujetándola del cuello.

– _¿¡Me traiciono?!_

– _No digas tonterías…_

– _¿Y cómo explicas que me hayan encontrado?_

– _Dejaste un rastro…_

– _¿Qué?_

– _Seguramente el demonio nos marco sin que lo notáramos… así que puedes calmarte… sabes muy bien que ella jamás te haría algo como esto…_

– ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto la joven

– Luchar, ¿no es obvio?

– Pero…

– Descuida… me asegurare de que no sufran…

Diciendo esto el joven se asomo por el agujero y pudo ver a varios demonios rodeando el lugar.

– Muy bien… hora de una pequeña "Rebelión" – Decía mientras que una espada se materializo sobre su espalda favoreciendo a su mano izquierda y hacia aparecer también su "Booster Gear" – _¿Listo Draig?_

– _Cuando quieras…_

Sin mas preámbulos salto a la calle donde fue recibido por los demonios que rápidamente hacían aparecer sus círculos mágicos mientras que otros sacaban sus armas. Issei rápidamente se abalanzo sobre los que usarían magia, de esa forma podría encargarse mas tranquilamente de los que le atacaran cuerpo a cuerpo. Los demonios empezaron a lanzar rayos, hielo, fuego e incluso rocas con intención de matarlo, pero el joven peli-castaño solo tuvo que mover ligeramente su espada para rechazarlos.

– ¡ASIA! – Grito de pronto el joven se detenía cerca del cuarto – Decías que me ayudarías, ¿correcto?

– S-Si…

– Muy bien, en uno de los buros de la cama hay dos pistolas… lánzamelas.

Al escuchar la petición la ex-monja corrió dentro, al abrir el primer mueble pudo ver un par de pistolas, una de color blanco y otra de color negro, con el cañon adornado con bellos grabados en forma de flores, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron las empuñaduras, no parecían tener espacio de carga y terminaban en una punta, como si se tratase de la empuñadura de una espada.

– Etto… ¿Asia? – Escucho decir de afuera, cosa que la regreso a la realidad

– ¿Estás? – Pregunto mientras se las mostraba.

– Si, ahora lánzamelas.

La rubia obedeció la orden lanzándoselas, el joven corrió en dirección de estas y dando una voltereta invertida las atrapo.

– Ebony. Ivory… Os he echado de menos… - Decía a las pistolas.

Esquivando otra de esas lanzas Issei comenzó a dispararlas sin tregua. Poco a poco los demonios eran vencidos por el joven, lo más notable era que no los mataba a pesar de que ellos si tenían esa intención. Pronto los demonios habían sido derrotados para sorpresa de la ex-monja.

– _Increíble_

– Y creo que eso fue todo… espera… ¿Por qué sigo en esta dimensión? - Su duda fue respondida al esquivar un ataque por la espalda que por suerte logro sentir, a su alrededor pudo ver a varios Ángeles Caídos – Tiro al blanco, perfecto – Pero cuando estaba sacando sus pistolas el suelo empezó a temblar y de este empezaron a salir dos seres de roca, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que también había algunos magos cerca - Malo….

– Estas acabado, monstruo… ríndete…

– Lo lamento pero creo que no podre hacer eso… y por favor no me llames monstruo….

– ¡MATENLO!

Los gigantes fueron los primeros en atacar golpeando el suelo con fuerza, provocando que una onda recorriera el suelo, Issei solo tuvo que saltar para esquivar el ataque, pero vio que fue un error al ver varias lanzas de luz ir hacia el, por suerte logro rechazarlas usando su espada al mismo tiempo que caia sobre uno de los gigantes.

– A ver, si recuerdo las clases que Akeno me dio sobre invocaciones mágicas, estas cosas deberían tener un punto débil…. ¡AQUÍ! – Dijo mientras clavaba su hoja en un sello cerca de la "Parte trasera del cuello" de los gigantes.

El ser de roca lanzo un rugido de dolor mientras empezaba a desmoronarse en pedazos, el peli-castaño salto hacia el otro gigante, pero al rechazar mas lanzas no pudo esquivar un potente derechazo por parte de este y fue arrojado a una tienda cercana.

– ¡ISSEI-SAN! – Grito asustada la ex-monja.

– ¡TU! – Exclamo uno de los demonios que había recobrado el sentido - ¿Qué hace un "Alfil" de los Gremory aquí?

– No… aléjate…

– ¿Estas ayudando a ese monstruo?

Mientras tanto Issei recobraba el sentido, se levanto pesadamente, aunque el golpe en si no le hiso nada, si que le había sacudido el cuerpo.

– _Eh, compañero… mírate._

– _¿Qué? –_ Cuestiono al escuchar a Draig, fue hay que vio su reflejo en uno de los espejos del lugar: sobre su cabeza había una peluca de color blanco, larga y la cual cubría parte de su rostro.

– _¿Qué opinas?_

– Mmmm… - la mano del gigante entro por el hueco creado por el joven al momento de "entrar" a la tienda, lo que llamo su atención, volvió la mirada al espejo mientras sonreía – Ni en un millón de años…

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se quito la peluca, arrojándola lejos mientras salía de la tienda, repartiendo alguno que otro tiro y golpe. Pero fue una voz, o mejor dicho, un grito, el que llamo su atención. Entonces vio como Asia era sujetada del cabello por uno de los demonios.

– ¡ASIA! – Grito mientras empezaba a correr hacia ella, pero el gigante detuvo su avance – Quítate del camino.

El gigante, aunque no tenia sentimiento alguno, lanzo un golpe al suelo con intención asesina, pero Issei aprovecho esto para trepar sobre el brazo de la criatura, fue hasta el símbolo y de nuevo clavo su espada en el, pero esta vez solo fue un tercio de esta. La criatura entonces lanzo un bramido.

– Si mal no recuerdo… si la muevo para acá – Decia mientras movia levemente su espada a la izquierda, lo que provoco que el gigante avanzara a su derecha – Bien, entonces si lo muevo al otro lado – Dijo repitiendo la acción del lado contrario, obteniendo un el mismo resultado – Ya esta… ¡Vamos!

Usando su nuevo transporte el peli-castaño avanzo hasta donde estaba la rubia, una vez cerca hundió hasta el fundo su hoja desasiendo el hechizo de invocación. Mientras el ser se desmoronaba el joven salto con su espada en mano, al caer cerca y sin advertencia dejo hundir a "Rebellion" en la carne del demonio.

– No vuelvas a tocar a mi preciada Asia ¡ESCORIA! – Grito lo ultimo mientras tomaba a Ivory y descargaba balas con rabia sobre el rostro del demonio, desfigurándoselo en el acto, luego arrojo el cadáver al exterior.

– ¡Maldito! – Grito otro demonio al ver la escena.

– Ahora largo… o serán los siguientes…

Los magos no necesitaron más y desaparecieron al instante, los demonios casi al mismo tiempo, solo los Ángeles Caídos permanecieron un poco más.

– ¿No me escucharon? ¡DIJE LARGO!

– Asi que las leyendas son ciertas… realmente sois un monstruo…

Al terminar de decir esto los Ángeles desaparecieron, dejando solos a la pareja y regresando a la realidad.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el joven mientras guardaba su espada y extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

– S-si…

– Eso fue arriesgado… - La joven no respondió, solo bajo la mirada apenada – Bueno, debemos irnos…

– ¿E-eso significa que?

– Si… puedes venir conmigo… - Respondió mientras avanzaba con rumbo a la salida del cuarto.

El joven vio su caminar detenido al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la rubia el cual lo sujetaba con fuerza desde atrás, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

– Gracias…

– No hay nada que agradecer… Ahora vámonos… conozco un lugar que nos servirá… al menos un rato…

– Si – contesto con una sonrisa la joven.


	2. Cruda Realidad

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecerles que sigan/lean/visiten esta historia que estoy comenzando, me alegra que os guste y espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado.

Antes de continuar quiero dejar ciertos puntos en claro:

– Primero: Aunque este proyecto está basado en el nuevo DmC: Devil May Cry, Issei aun conservara parte de su actitud normal, es decir, seguirá siendo el mismo pervertido que todos amamos, solo cuando la situación lo amerite se convertirá en ese exterminador de demonios que tanto nos gusta (Hablando del nuevo Dante, ya que casi no conocí al Original).

– Segundo: De Igual forma, aunque está basado en el más reciente juego, parte de esa trama será cambiada para beneficio del proyecto (Como se podrán dar cuenta en este capítulo).

– Tercero: Me alegraría mucho si me comentan que tal os parece la historia, aunque de una vez aviso que no cambiare nada, salvo algunos errores que cometa, pero nada más. XD

Sin más por el momento, Disfruten.

:D

* * *

Cierta pelirroja sonreía por lo bajo mientras tomaba sus alimentos, no había nada mejor que una rica cena acompañada de los gritos de rabia de su "Esposo" por nada menos que su amado "Peón".

– ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LOS HAYA DERROTADO, A TODOS!

– Mi señor, usted sabe a que nos enfrentábamos…

– ¡AUN ASI! ¡EL ES SOLO UN MOCOSO! ¡NI SIQUIERA ESOS IDIOTAS DE LOS ANGELES CAIDOS PUDIERON HACER NADA, Y QUE DECIR DE ESOS MAGOS DE PACOTILLA!

– Sabes bien que ese mocoso es una aberración, una masa de poder andante que debe ser detenida…

– Azazel… - Dijo un poco más tranquilo el miembro de los Fénix – Que sorpresa…

– Vine solo para decirte que se ha citado una reunión de las 3 facciones… Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿Verdad?

– S-Si… iré a traer a mi esposa…

* * *

La joven pareja regresaba al hotel luego de un largo día y merecían descansar, ya que mañana continuarían con su viaje. Mientras Asia se cambiaba de ropa a su pijama Issei tomaba un baño. Pero había algo que preocupaba a la joven, algo que hacía dos años nadie había respondido. Esa duda era el porqué fuera separada del hombre que amaba y que ahora tenía de nuevo a su lado.

– Anno… ¿Issei-san?

– ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto mientras salía de la ducha.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– Claro, ¿De qué se trata?

– Tal vez no quieras recordarlo… pero yo necesito entender…

– ¿El porque me quieren ver muerto?

S-Si…

Es verdad… tu no estuviste en la fiesta… te habías quedado en casa… vale… creo que mereces saber por quien, o mejor dicho, porque arriesgas tu vida…

Issei se acerco a la joven y le sujeto de los hombros con delicadeza, llevándola a la cama donde hizo que se sentara, después tomo una silla y la coloco cerca de ella.

– Primero que nada, ¿Sabes que fue lo que paso con el hermano de Buchō?

– ¿Sirzechs-sama? – El joven asintió – L-La verdad es que el…

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

– El murió… Bucho me dijo que sufrió un ataque que le dejo mal herido…

Issei bajo la mirada, cosa que confundió a la joven.

– Y-Ya veo…

– ¿Issei-san?

– Descansemos… mañana tendremos que seguir…

– P-Pero me habías dicho…

– Se lo que dije… te lo contare todo… pero será mañana… debo mostrarte algo…

Asia miro confundida al joven, por un momento podría haber jurado ver que una lágrima corría por su mejilla, pero no pudo saber más, el joven se había terminado de cambiar y se recostó en el sillón.

– Issei-san…

* * *

La lluvia caía en aquella ciudad iluminada por el bullicio de los negocios que llenaban el ambiente. En un lujoso apartamento de uno de los edificios de la ciudad se puede ver la figura de un joven de cabello castaño teñido con vetas rojas en pico hacia atrás (Como golpeado por el viento), de abrigo de mangas largas holgadas de color negro con interior rojo con detalles en forma de llamas y con un gran emblema en la parte trasera con la figura de un tulipán blanco cubierto por un diseño de rosa roja; guantes, pantalones largos y zapatos negros y en la mano derecha una variante de la letra griega Omega en color rojo, pero lo que más llama la atención de su apariencia es una máscara de color blanco con símbolos en forma de llamas que decoraban el frente, además de portar una ninjato (Una Katana más corta) con una funda un tanto… "extraña", el cual caminaba por el recinto, hasta llegar al balcón, en donde se podía ver a otro joven de cabello blanco y traje negro con detalles en azul celeste, el cual portaba una katana que miraba atentamente la ciudad.

– Maestro…

– ¿Pasa algo, Adam?

– Los preparativos están listos…

– Ya veo…

– Solo falta su autorización para actuar.

– Adelante…

El enmascarado asintió y se alejo, mientras que el peli-blanco volvió la mirada a la ciudad.

– ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora… hermano?

* * *

– Entonces así se hará, me alegro que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre este problema – Termino de decir el líder de los Ángeles Caídos mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Después de todo es algo que nos afecta a todos, aun cuando algunos no ven la gravedad que esto implica…

– Ahórrese sus palabras, jamás estaré de acuerdo – Dijo la actual Lucifer Rias Gremory, quien aun permanecía sentada en su lugar.

– ¿Es que no se da cuenta que ese monstruo pone en riesgo la seguridad de todos? – Añadió el Padre de todos los dioses de Asgarth, Odín.

– Lo que ustedes no saben es que el no es como creen, Issei es diferente…

– Si eso es verdad… ¿Por qué no está aquí tú hermano?

Ante esas palabras de parte del Actual Belzeebub, Rias guardo silencio.

– Ya déjenla tranquila – Interrumpió la Leviathan Serafall.

– Como sea, se ha llegado a un acuerdo y este se respetara…

– Si – Respondieron en su mayoría los presentes, a excepción de la pelirroja que salió de la sala acompañada de sus escoltas.

– Bucho – Dijo un joven de cabello rubio – No debería oponerse asi al consejo… Aunque se trate de Issei-kun….

– Kiba, tu no entiendes…

– Pero mi señora…

– Kiba-kun – Interrumpió una morena que portaba un traje de sacerdotisa – Sabes muy bien cuáles son los sentimientos de nuestro "Rey"…

– Lo sé… pero no podemos seguir engañándonos… todos lo vimos… todos vimos lo que Issei-kun hiso durante la fiesta…

– Yo no vi nada… - Dijo Rias conteniendo las lágrimas…

– Bucho…

– Yo tampoco lo vi… - Añadió Akeno.

– Pues yo si… y si es necesario prestare mis servicios para detenerlo…

– ¡Kiba!

– No puedes desobedecer a tu "Rey" – Interrumpió la morena.

– Espero no molestar – Escucharon decir a sus espaldas, al volverse vieron al actual líder de los Ángeles, Michael – Rias… necesito hablar con vos… a solas…

– Claro… hablemos en mi habitación, hay estaremos más… – Su plática fue interrumpida al llegar al Lobby. Varios Demonios y Ángeles Caídos les esperaban con las armas en mano – ¿Qué significa esto?

– Rias Gremory, actual poseedora del título de Lucifer, queda bajo arresto por ordenes de las "Tres Grandes Facciones"…

– ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

– Ninguna broma querida – Escucharon decir de las escaleras, al voltear vieron a Raiser descender de estas con paso lento, como si disfrutara de aquella escena – Los demás líderes han ordenado tu confinamiento, saben que estas ayudando a ese engendro… por lo que ahora serás llevada ante ellos.

Akeno dio un paso, dispuesta a luchar, pero fue detenida por la hoja de una espada.

– Lo siento….

– ¡Kiba!

– ¡Kiba-kun!

– Jejeje… me alegro que al menos uno de tus siervos entienda la gravedad de la situación…

Rias bajo la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños al sentirse impotente.

– Ah, y también sabemos que dejaste ir a tu "Alfil" para reunirse con el… - Ante esto la pelirroja levanto la mirada sorprendida de que supieran eso

– _No…._

– ¿Qué? ¿De verdad creíste que no lo notaríamos? Je, que ilusa…. llévensela…

Por su parte Michael veía todo sin hacer nada.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Raiser al notar al Ángel.

– ¿Cree que pueda hablar con ella?

– …..

– Quiero ver si puedo… convencerla….

– Quizás en otra ocasión….

– Ya veo… bueno, supongo que volveré luego… nos vemos.

Con estas palabras el Ángel salió de la casa, seguido de la mirada del Fénix. Una vez fuera se encontró con sus escoltas.

– ¿Logro hablar con ella?

– Me temo que no… Han ocurrido ciertos eventos y no pude…

– Pero… debe saber que el… que nosotros…

– Lo hará… solo que de momento no… Vámonos ya…

* * *

Pasaba de medio día y la pareja llegaba a una vieja mansión deteriorada y en cuya entrada había un letrero: "Paraíso". Issei detuvo el auto que había rentado y bajo de este, rodeándolo para ayudar a Asia a bajar.

– ¿I-Issei-san?

– Sígueme.

La joven obedeció a su amado y fue con el a aquel lugar, luz se colaba por el tejado derrumbado dejando ver el tapizado rojo del lugar, algo desgastado por el tiempo pero no perdía su belleza.

– ¿Qué es este lugar?

– Esta era mi casa…

La joven le miro sorprendida, por su parte Issei empezó a caminar por el lugar, al llegar al Lobby miro a su alrededor por unos segundos, como si recordara.

– Es por aquí – Dijo antes de seguir, Asia miraba la mansión, admirando la poca belleza que aun conservaba, de pronto el joven se detuvo en una de las habitaciones – Llegamos.

Issei se acerco a un cuadro colgado de la pared, en el se podía ver la imagen de un hombre de edad mediana, de traje color rojo que sostenía la espada "Rebellion", sin embargo su rostro no era visible, ya que este se encontraba desfigurado por unas especies de garras.

– El era mi padre – Menciono el peli-castaño – Se llamaba Sparda… – Asia no supo que responder, solo se limito a seguir observando la pintura – El era un demonio…

Ante esas palabras su mirada se poso sobre el joven que veía el cuadro con cierto aire de nostalgia. Sin decir nada mas siguió avanzando, la joven solo se limito a seguirlo por la casa hasta otra habitación, en ella se veía otra pintura, esta vez se trataba de una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, ojos azules y de cabello rojo, Asia podría jurar que el parecido con cierta joven era idéntico, pero esta parecía despedir una sensación extraña, algo que le causaba cierta molestia a la joven.

– Ella era mi madre… se llamaba Eva… – Asia miro al joven que veía la pintura aun más triste que con la de su padre – Ella era un ángel…

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron tanto como era posible, miraba una y otra vez la pintura y a su amado, jamás hubiera esperado eso, ni en sus más remotos sueños.

– La recuerdo vagamente… me dio esto – Menciono mientras le mostraba su collar – Éramos una familia… pero no sabia del peligro en que estábamos… Nos encontraron… cuando entraron pude verlos… pude verlos cuando la mataron… – La ex-monja se llevo las manos a la boca al escuchar las palabras del joven – Dio su vida para que escapásemos… jamás olvidare lo que le hicieron… – Era evidente el odio que le provocaba recordar aquello, solo bastaba ver como apretaba sus puños, de no ser por sus guantes, seguramente se hubiera logrado sacar sangre – Nuestro padre, Sparda, nos llevo muy lejos… nos separo y nos escondió a salvo entre los humanos… borro nuestros recuerdos para protegernos… por eso todo se volvió oscuro… hasta hace 2 años…

– ¿Los? – Pregunto confundida.

– Si… a mi y a mi hermano…

Su plática fue interrumpida al escuchar un fuerte sonido, los jóvenes se miraron confundidos, sin tiempo que perder corrieron hasta el lugar de donde había venido el ruido, al llegar vieron que una pared había sido destruida, dentro se podía apreciar un corredor. Issei noto cierta presencia dentro la cual salía de este.

– Asia, será mejor que retrocedas…

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

– Por favor… – Respondió con una sonrisa – No quiero que te pase nada…

Asia dudo por unos segundos, pero al ver que el joven sacaba su espada se dio cuenta que no bromeaba y se retiro a la planta alta, sin dejar de apreciar que pasaba abajo. Por su parte Issei sujetaba su espada firmemente, sin retirarla de su espalda, como esperando a confirmar lo que era evidente. Unos pasos empezaron a hacerse evidentes, el sonido aumentaba, hasta que al fin se vio salir a un joven de gabardina negra, cabello blanco que portaba una katana en su mano, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Asia fue el parecido que había entre Issei y aquel sujeto, que detuvo su avance al ver al joven peli-castaño.

– Que sorpresa… no esperaba encontrarte aquí…

– ¿A qué has venido?

– A buscar algunas cosas que necesito…

– Nada bueno puede salir de lo que planees…

– ¿Eso crees? ¿De verdad lo piensas asi?

– Jure detenerte, cueste lo que cueste…

El peli-blanco empezó a reír a carcajadas.

– Issei, ya no soy el de antes… tu te encargaste de matarlo…

Issei no espero que terminara de hablar, rápidamente se lanzo hacia el con su espada, pero antes de tocarlo fue detenido por otra hoja, al mirar noto a otro joven de mascara que le era muy familiar.

¿¡Taurus!? – Pregunto confundido.

El sujeto no respondió solo rechazo el ataque mientras guardaba su Ninjato.

– Veo que conoces a mi "Familiar"… Ya es tarde – Dijo el peli-blanco – Vámonos – el enmascarado solo asintió mientras el peli-blanco sacaba su espada cortaba el aire formando un portal – Nos volveremos a ver, hermanito – Dijo antes de cruzarlo seguido del joven enmascarado.

Al ver que se habían retirado Issei guardo su espada, una lluvia de imágenes y dudas asaltaron su mente, pero estas se vieron apagadas al sentir una mano en su hombro.

– Issei-san, ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

– El de la máscara es un viejo conocido…

– ¿Y el otro?

– El… – Guardo silencio por unos segundos, respiro profundamente, como si reuniese valor – El es mi hermano…. Y además es el "Hakuryuukou"… "El Dragón Emperador Blanco"…


	3. Linaje

Issei conducía el auto de regreso a la ciudad, mientras conversaba con Asia de sus experiencias y ella de lo ocurrido durante su ausencia, al parecer nada había cambiado en su mayoría, excepto la boda de Bucho con Raiser y que ahora vivía con el en el inframundo, pero aun asistía a la escuela. Sin embargo Asia contemplaba al joven, quien no había dicho una sola palabra sobre el encuentro con su hermano. El tiempo corría y la joven miraba las diversas calles de la ciudad, aquel lugar era muy distinto a Kuoh: Enormes rascacielos, numerosas empresas y tiendas por todos lados daba prueba de eso. Sin embargo, la ruta que el joven tomo lo llevo a una parte alejada de todo eso. Cuando al fin detuvo el vehículo se encontraban frente a lo que parecía una biblioteca abandonada.

– ¿Dónde estamos, Issei-san?

– Tengo un favor que pedirle a alguien… será rápido…

– I-Iré contigo

Issei asintió, al entrar al lugar Asia quedo sorprendida con la enorme cantidad de libros, podría jurar que por fuera el edificio era mucho mas pequeño.

– Este lugar tiene un hechizo… por eso es que se ve así – Respondió Issei anticipándose a la joven.

Mientras caminaban fueron interceptados por un hombre de edad mayor que vestía un abrigo en forma de bata, su presencia era algo extraña, pero lo que mas alteraba a la joven era la parte derecha de su cabeza, la cual parecía una especie de máquina, como los antiguos proyectores.

– Oh, bienvenido Issei, veo que traes compañía…

– Si… hay algo que necesito pedirte.

– Claro, cualquier cosa siempre y cuando este dentro de mis capacidades.

– Asia, espera aquí un poco… no tardare.

La joven solo asintió, mientras Issei y el extraño sujeto se alejaron un poco mientras discutían ciertas cosas. La curiosidad de la joven hizo que mirara los alrededores, hasta que noto algo familiar, un cuadro de una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, la cual estaba sentada en un sillón, mientras que a su espalda se podía ver la figura de un hombre que colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la dama. La expresión de la mujer era de felicidad, pero la del hombre no se podía ver, curiosamente esa era la única parte de la pintura que estaba deteriorada.

– Mi maestro y su esposa… una de las pocas cosas que aun conservo de ellos – Al oír la voz detrás de ella Asia salto del susto, por su parte el sujeto solo rio por lo bajo – Por favor disculpe si la asuste, no era mi intención.

– D-Descuide… ¿Dónde está Issei-san?

– Esta revisando unas cosas con respecto a su petición, si quieres verlo esta en la planta de arriba – Respondió mientras señalaba el lugar.

– Muchas gracias

– Antes de que te vayas, dime, ¿lo odias por lo que hizo?

Ante esas palabras la joven se detuvo en seco, volvió la mirada al anciano que la veía con seriedad.

– Yo…

– ¿No lo sabes…?

– No…

– Bueno… creo que deberías preguntárselo… puede que eso influya en ti, para bien o para mal…

– ¿Usted sabe porque lo quieren muerto…? – El anciano la miro por unos segundos con semblante relajado – ¿…Las Tres Grandes Facciones…?

– Deberías preguntárselo también a él… no creo ser el indicado para decirle tal información tan… delicada.

Luego de decir esto se retiro dejando a la joven confundida, volvió la mirada al lugar donde estaba el castaño, sin mas que hacer subió a verlo, al llegar lo encontró sentado cerca de una de las muchas mesas que había ahí. El joven revisaba unos documentos atentamente, hasta que noto la mirada de la joven.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Cuestiono con una sonrisa amable.

– Aun no se porque te odian las "Tres Grandes Facciones"…

– Oh… es por eso…

– ¡Por favor… cuéntamelo todo…!

Issei guardo silencio por unos segundos, recogió los papeles y los guardo en una carpeta, luego se levanto y ofreció un asiento a la joven. Asia se acomodo en la mesa mientras que el castaño se acerco a uno de los estantes y tomaba un libro, luego lo coloco cerca de la joven, no tenia titulo visible, Asia lo tomo y abrió sus páginas, las cuales estaban en blanco.

– ¿Qué es esto, Issei-san?

– Hay cosas que siempre han sido así – Comenzó a decir el joven – siempre ha habido Ángeles, siempre ha habido Demonios y siempre han estado en Guerra… – Asia miro asombrada como en el libro comenzaron a aparecer imágenes en color negro, aunque solo eran siluetas se podía apreciar la figura de los Ángeles y Demonios, en estas se veían luchando fieramente – hasta la ligera paz que tu y yo conocemos… – Esta vez se veía como un Ángel y un Demonio se tomaban de las mano, representando esa "paz" que Issei mencionaba – sin embargo, hace casi 20 años un Demonio, el más fuerte, cruel y descendiente del Lucifer original se reveló y logro hacerse con el poder del infierno, su nombre era Mundus – El libro ahora mostraba la figura de un ser con tres ojos el cual se alzaba sobre los otros Maou – Pero el no estaba solo, a su lado estaba el guerrero en quien más confiaba, su hermano de Sangre… – La figura de un hombre que sujetando dos espadas apareció, la joven noto que una de esas espadas era la que había visto usar a Issei anteriormente.

– ¿T-Tu padre? – Pregunto con miedo Asia, Issei solo asintió.

– Pero Sparda le traiciono y lo entrego a las "Tres Grandes Facciones"… – El libro mostraba como el sujeto de las espadas derrotaba al de los 3 ojos y lo entregaba a los Ángeles y Demonios.

– ¿Por qué le traiciono?

– Porque se enamoro de un Ángel, Eva, mi madre… Luego de esto ambos se retiraron al mundo humano, para vivir su amor oculto de los demás… – Se ve como la silueta de Sparda abraza a la de una joven con alas de Ángel, besándose – sin embargo, la unión de Ángeles y Demonios era algo… Inconcebible. Pero ocurrió, y con ello una nueva vida…

– Tu hermano y tú.

– Si, híbridos de razas en guerra. Cuando las "Facciones" descubrieron el engaño no se contuvieron, persiguieron a los amantes, mataron a mi madre y a Sparda le esperaban dolor y castigos eternos…

Asia cerró el libro mientras guardaba silencio, no esperaban que la historia del joven fuera tan… trágica.

– Pero aunque acabaron con mi madre y encarcelaron a Sparda hasta la eternidad, creyeron que las semillas de la venganza habían sido sembradas…

– ¿Y porque creyeron eso?

– Porque según los "Ancestrales", los Nephilim, híbridos de Ángeles y Demonios, son capaces de matar a cualquier ser de la creación… Incluso Dios o cualquier Maou.

– ¿C-Como tú "Sacred Gear"? – Pregunto Asia.

– ¿Sabes de eso?

– Bucho me comento algo…

– Ya veo… si, casi como el mío, solo que mucho más temible… según me cuenta Draig, fueron los Nephilim quienes los detuvieron…

– Así que había otros…

– Los Nephilim iban a ser la tercera raza – Interrumpió el extraño ser que las recibió, asustando a la joven de nuevo – desgraciadamente los persiguieron y los mataron…

– Usted… ¿L-Lo conoces, Issei?

– No mucho…

– Pero el que si me conocía era Sparda, como os mencione yo solía servirle, cuando vi a Issei por primera vez pude verlo en el…

– Issei no se parece en nada a él…

– No, claro que no…

– ¿Y-Y usted es?

– Phineas – Se presentó – Académico, inventor, profeta…

– Demonio… – Añadió el castaño.

– Y antes de que Issei me salvara, esclavo…

– Entonces, ¿Las Facciones te quieren muerto porque creen que vengaras a tus padres?

– Y por el propio poder de los Nephilim…

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

– Porque controlan el poder de Ángeles y Demonios, pero a diferencia de ellos, los Nephilim pueden cruzar mundos, brechas… dimensiones, eso los hacía formidables… cosa que las "Facciones" consideran una amenaza… Aaahhh… el potencial de los Nephilim es infinito… es un desperdicio que vos no aceptes ese poder, Issei…

– "Ese poder" solo me ha traído desgracias, tienes a mi hermano de ejemplo.

– Entonces… ¿tu hermano también esta en peligro?

– No, el está a salvo… al menos por ahora… el sabe ocultar muy bien su poder…

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Las "Tres Grandes Facciones" – Interrumpió Phineas – creen que solo nació un niño, pero hay dos Nephilim y ambos fueron escondidos, creyendo que tal vez los encontraran, Sparda entrego sus espadas a sus hijos, armándolos para lo peor: "Rebellion" para Issei – En ese momento Issei materializo su espada para mostrarla – Y Yamato para Vali…

– ¿Vali? – Pregunto Asia.

– El hermano de Issei/Mi hermano – Respondieron.

– Vali cree que por ser descendiente de un Maou original tiene derecho a regir todo, de momento solo ha logrado hacerse de poder de diversos mundos que ha visitado… uno de ellos en aquel donde me refugie por 2 años…

Al oir eso Asia sintió una enorme curiosidad, sin embargo Issei se levanto de la mesa en ese momento.

– Phineas, te encargo el pedido que te hice…

– Claro, pero, ¿Estas seguro?

– Si… como te dije, ya no huire mas… menos sabiendo que Vali esta cerca…

– Ya veo… bien, me apresurare entonces…

– Te lo agradezco… Asia, vámonos.

La joven solo asintió, siguió a Issei fuera del edificio y subió al auto con el, sin embargo, el castaño no encendió el auto al instante.

– Aun es temprano – Comento recargándose en el asiento – ¿Quieres comer algo? Conozco un café cerca donde la comida es genial… – Termino de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro, por unos segundos Asia no supo que responder, pero la sonrisa del joven termino por relajarla y accedió.

Issei prendió el auto y tomo rumbo a la ciudad.

– I-Issei… ¿D-De donde tienes tanto dinero? – El joven volvió la mirada a Asia por unos segundos antes de ponerla de nuevo al frente – Q-Quiero decir…

– Descuida… se lo que quieres decir…

– ¿E-Entonces…?

– Se podría decir que fue un regalo de mi padre… luego de escapar de la fiesta y vagar por el Infierno Vali me encontró… fue el quien me mostro la verdad de mi, de mi familia y lo que les había ocurrido… – Asia oia atentamente, después de todo se trataba de la persona que la había salvado y aquel que robo su corazón hacia tiempo – Me ofreció una forma de escape, una forma de alejarme de todo…

– ¿Cual?

– Huimos a otro "Mundo"… acepte de inmediato, quería alejarme lo mas que pudiera… el lugar no se diferenciaría mucho de este, salvo que hay la sociedad estaba dividida en dos, por una parte los humanos normales y por la otra los semi-humanos … Vali se encargaba de mediar estos conflictos, y parte de sus ingresos eran para mi, además claro de lo que nuestros padres nos habían dejado… aunque en realidad el objetivo real de mi hermano era muy distinto a solo ayudar… fue entonces que me di cuenta de sus intenciones… logre detenerlo… pero al parecer no fue suficiente…

– ¿Q-Que paso después…?

– Huyo… se retiro para recuperar fuerzas… le seguí hasta llegar de nuevo aquí…

El auto se detuvo de golpe, Asia se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al restaurant, Issei bajo del auto y ayudo a la joven a bajar, luego entraron, la mesera los guio a su mesa, les entrego los menús y luego se retiro.

– Puedes pedir lo que quieras – Informo el Castaño – como dices, tengo fondos para eso – Termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa.

Luego de ordenar sus platillos la pareja disfruto de sus alimentos mientras conversaban sobre distintos temas, Asia estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo de nuevo con Issei, luego de comer el joven la llevo por la ciudad, recorrían cada establecimiento y tienda que llamaba la atención de la joven, incluso compraron algunas cosa, Asia no pudo evitar recordar su primera cita hacia tiempo atras.

– Asia – Llamo el joven – Ya esta anocheciendo, será mejor volver…

– Si… ¿Iremos de nuevo al hotel?

– Noup… te tengo una sorpresa – Respondió alegremente.

Luego de guardas sus compras en el auto el joven y su compañera tomaron rumbo fuera de la ciudad, Asia pudo disfrutar de la vista de las luces de la ciudad, las cuales eran todo un espectáculo visual. Fue entonces que la joven recordó la ruta que seguían, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a lo lejos la mansión del joven completamente arreglada. Al llegar a la entrada la joven vio al anciano de la biblioteca esperándolos.

– Me alegra verlos, veo que se divirtieron…

– Un poco…

– ¡I-Increíble! ¿C-Como es que…?

– Phineas tiene la habilidad de reconstruir cosas con su ojo…

– Todo es cuestión de… Perspectiva – Respondió mientras sujetaba la extraña maquina de su cabeza, de esta salió un cono de luz verde que poso sobre un montón de escombros, de la nada estos comenzaron a flotar hasta formar un cobertizo – Espero que la encuentren… agradable – Añadio con una sonrisa – Compre todo lo que me pediste, muebles, comida y ropa.

– Genial – volvió la vista a la joven que no terminaba de salir de su sorpresa – ¿Qué te parece?

– ¿A-Aquí dormiremos esta noche?

– Esta y todas las necesarias hasta que descubra las intenciones de Vali… ¿Te molesta?

La joven no respondió, solo se limito a abrazar con fuerza a aquel que había sido su primer amigo y del que ella se enamoro.

– Lo tomare como un no – Comento Issei correspondiendo al abrazo – Gracias de nuevo Phineas.

– Es un placer ser de ayuda para vos, Issei, si eso es todo me retirare…

– Emm, ¿Phineas…?

– Si, lo se, también contrate personal para la casa… estoy seguro que serán de su agrado – Respondió el anciano con una sonrisa, digamos, Picara.

Issei no supo que responder, primeramente porque no entendió la indirecta del Demonio, pero apenas entraron a la mansión su respuesta fue dada.

–¡Bienvenido, Amo! – Dijeron al unisonó un grupo de hermosas jovencitas que portaban uniformes de sirvientas.

Los ojos del joven estaban que se salían de sus cuencas, y qué decir de su expresión, su lado pervertido, que había sido cultivado durante ese tiempo volvió y en su mente las cosas que podría hacer la llenaban, hasta que un pellizco en su brazo lo regreso a la realidad, al buscar la causa vio la cara de Asia, la cual reflejaba una clara molestia.

– L-Lo siento – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras masajeaba su herida para calmar un poco el dolor y retiraba sus pensamientos.

El resto de la noche la pareja (Acompañada de la servidumbre) recorrieron la mansión, conociéndola, y pasando una que otra dificultan con la… "Amabilidad" de las chicas (dificultad para Issei, obviamente), luego de pedirles a las chicas que les ayudaran con las compras Issei y Asia fueron a sus dormitorios, luego de dejarla en su cuarto el joven caminaba rumbo al suyo mientras su mente estaba en otra cosa. Cambiando un poco el rumbo fue a dar al lugar donde había visto a su hermano, la pared estaba reparada, pero sabia que ahí había un pasaje, curioseando noto un botón oculto, al oprimirlo la pared se abrió dejando ver dicho camino.

– _¿Qué crees que buscara mi hermano?_ – Cuestiono Issei a su amigo y confidente.

– _Es difícil saberlo, pero es seguro que lo que quiere es poder… No se mucho sobre el Inframundo, pero se que el Maou Original era de la familia Lucifer…_

– _Familia de la cual somos descendientes Vali y yo…_

– _Correcto… ¿Vas a entrar?_

– _Mejor mañana… estoy muy cansado…_

Draig no respondió a eso, luego de llegar a su cuarto lo primero que noto fue que era muy espacioso, segundo la cama era muy grande y tercero… ¡Que las sirvientas estaban ya recostadas en dicho lugar completamente desnudas! Issei trato de contener su sangrado nasal, debido a la interrupción de Asia no había podido notar con precisión el exquisito cuerpo de cada una, cosa que ahora podía hacer, o incluso algo más. No perdió tiempo y se retiro su ropa, listo para ir a por ellas como león sobre su presa, hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo detuvo.

– ¿I-Issei-san…?

– ¿¡ASIA!?

– ¿P-Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

– _Vaya… que suerte la tuya_ – Se mofo Draig

– ¡ _Cállate…!_ A-Ahora no es un buen momento Asia…

– P-Pero me siento sola, generalmente dormíamos en la misma habitación cuando estábamos en los hoteles…

– S-Si… pero es que… ahora mismo yo… yo… – La mente del joven estaba a su limite, no sabia que decir para salir de aquella Comprometedora escena, hasta que – ¡Yo dormiré contigo! – Grito al tiempo que salía de cuarto tan rápido como pudo, suspiro aliviado creyendo que todo había pasado, pero cuando Asia se dio la vuelta la confusión le invadió.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– B-Bueno… t-tu ropa…

– ¿Mi ropa…? ¿Qué tiene mi…? – Fue ahí que cayo en cuenta que no tenia prenda alguna – ¡L-Lo siento! – Dijo antes de entrar de nuevo a su habitación por sus prendas.

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran la pareja fue a su habitación a descansar, sin saber los desafíos que tendrían que afrontar mas adelante.

* * *

 _Este sueño de nuevo… Estoy tendido en el suelo, el pecho me duele, al mirar veo como mi herida sigue ahí, la herida que mi hermano me hizo hace tiempo, me levanto pesadamente mirando a mi alrededor y empiezo a caminar, reconozco el lugar al instante, antes era mi hogar, veo una luz, es calida y relajante, pareciera que aparta todo el dolor de mi ser, camino hasta ella, la luz comienza ha envolverme, la sensación de alivio es cada vez mas fuerte…_

– _Hola, hermano… – Escucho decir a mi espalda, quiero volver la mirada pero mi pecho siente de nuevo ese dolor, una hoja sobresale de mi cuerpo, reconozco esta espada… "Rebellion"… – ¿Qué se siente, hermano? Ser vencido otra vez por tu querido hermano menor…_

 _No tengo tiempo de responder, la fuerza de mi cuerpo me traiciona, la espada es retirada de mi, no puedo mantenerme de pie y caigo, caigo a un vacio infinito, todo es oscuro… no hay mas luz… no tengo mas esperanza…_

– _Mírate… – Escucho decir enfrente de mí, ¿Cuándo llegue al suelo? Con dificultad enfoco mis ojos en el ser que está parado ante mí, no… no puedo reconocerlo, pero, me es… familiar…_

– _¿…Quién eres…?_

– _Has fracasado, a pesar de que tu padre te lo dio todo… ¡Y ya no tienes NADA! – Me sujeto con fuerza, su mano traspaso mi pecho hasta mi corazón y lo presionaba sin que pudiera hacer nada… luego me levanto por encima de el – Todos los que te importaban, y a aquellos que amabas te han dado la espalda… ¿Qué se siente? – Aprieta con mas fuerza mi corazón, es un dolor indescriptible… incluso mayor que el que mi hermano me provoco a tiempo, me suelta dejándome caer con pesadez, tras de el veo con claridad cómo se forma… no… es imposible…_

– _¿M-Mi corazón?_

– _No puedes cambiar el pasado – Responde – Pero, ¿Y si tuvieras otra oportunidad?_

 _Siento como mi fuerza regresa, pero aun es poca, con dificultad logro levantarme, el sujeto no esta, miro a mi alrededor pero no le veo… ¿Qué ha pasado? Ahora estoy en mi antigua casa… hay alguien más ahí… ¿s-soy yo? Estoy sentado en un sillón, parece que leo un libro, me acerco lentamente, al parecer no ha notado mi presencia. Al mirarlo bien noto que lleva el mismo medallón que yo. Es lógico, al ser mi reflejo es normal que el también tenga… ¿M-Mi amuleto…? ¿No está…?_

– _¿Quién eres?_

– _Es tu "Humanidad" – Responde a mí una voz en mi cabeza – "Esto" limita tu poder… eres débil – ¿…Débil…? – Das… pena…_

 _¿¡PENA!?_

– _¿Mmm? Oh, hola – Me saludo, ¿de verdad soy así? – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

– _Si… Tienes algo que me pertenece – Respondo señalando MI amuleto._

– _Eh, esto es mío…_

– _¡Pues lo quiero!_

 _Saco a Yamato y doy una tajada, el ser frente a mi no pudo siquiera esquivarla, cae al suelo sangrando… sí que es patético, le remato apuñalando su corazón._

– _¡S-Somos la misma persona…! – Grita, seguramente es una suplica, suplica por su vida, por su existencia…_

 _No respondo, quiero terminarlo, me da ASCO saber que algo tan débil como eso sea parte de mi… le arrebato el amuleto, este comienza a brillar, esta luz… me siento mas fuerte…_

– _Gracias…_

 _Saco a Yamato de ese ser patético, no merecía siquiera haberla usado en "eso", que comenzó a desvanecerse en cenizas… Ahora estoy de nuevo en ese abismo de oscuridad infinita y frente a mi de nuevo ese extraño ser familiar._

– _Le he matado…_

– _Y ahora eres mas fuerte… ¿No es lo que siempre has querido…?_

– _Poder…_

– _Poder absoluto, Vali… eres uno de "_ _ **Los Hijos de Sparda**_ _", descendiente del Maou Original, ese poder será tuyo… si te conviertes en "_ _ **El Hijo de Sparda**_ _"_

Vali despertó de su trance, su mirada había cambiado, el blanco de sus ojos paso a ser un fuerte color rojo, su pupila de azul a un profundo negro y de su cuerpo salía un aura de poder Demoniaco.

– ¿Maestro? – Cuestiono el joven Taurus al notar que el Peliblanco había despertado – ¿Ocurre algo?

Vali no respondió, se levanto lentamente mientras tomaba a Yamato en sus manos, toco su pecho y noto que su amuleto seguía con el, además de que su herida seguía abierta.

– ¿Maestro?

– Adam… Tendremos un cambio en los planes…

…


	4. Localizado

– _¡LOS MATARE…! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!_

– _¡No! ¡P-Paraaa…!_

– _¡ISE! ¡DETENTE!_

– _¡MUERE!_

– _¡ONII-SAMA…!_

Despertó de golpe, estaba sudando y las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, hacia mucho tiempo que ese sueño, esa… pesadilla no la acosaba, se levanto de su cama y camino hasta su tocador, abrió uno de los cajones y hay las vio, tal y como las había dejado hacia 2 años: las 8 piezas de Peon que antaño le pertenecieron al único hombre en quien ella se intereso y que realmente la amaba. No pudo evitar que sus lagrimas volvieran a salir, tomo las piezas y se dirigió a su ventana, la luna del inframundo era muy distinta a del mundo humano, tenia un aire mas depresivo, eso en parte le ayudaba a que sus lagrimas fluyeran con mas libertad. ¿Es posible que alguna vez pueda volver a estar con el que fuera el amor de su vida? ¿Su amor será mas que su deseo de venganza? ¿Podría verle a la cara y que el miedo no la domine? No tenia las respuestas a esas preguntas, ni siquiera sabia si en verdad el era el mismo hombre que la amo hace tanto, regreso las piezas al buro no sin antes abrazarlas con fuerza, hacerlo de daba cierta seguridad, como si se tratase de verdad de su antiguo sirviente, se recostó en la cama y con un poco de esfuerzo volvió a dormir.

\- **Mientras tanto, en el mundo Humano** -

Issei contemplaba la ciudad desde su mansión, han pasado tres días desde que llegaron y no ha tenido mas pistas sobre el paradero de su hermano. Suspiro cansado mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un cigarrillo y un mechero.

– _¡Vaya! Hacía días que no fumabas…_

– _Con Asia cerca de mi no he podido… no es que me queje, claro… es solo que… necesito relajarme…_

Draig no respondió, el joven se llevo el cilindro de papel a la boca mientras lo encendía, inhalo profundamente y luego dejo salir una espesa nube de humo. ¿Cuando fue que Issei empezó a fumar? Casi el mismo tiempo que cuando empezó a beber: 2 años. Aun recuerda con claridad cuando bebió por primera vez, ante ese recuerdo no pudo evitar que una risa se escapara de el.

– _¿Qué pasa, compañero?_

– _Nada… solo recordaba mi primera vez con la bebida…_

– _Ahh, que experiencia, ¿no? Tendido en el suelo de aquel lugar…_

– _Hehe… que esperabas, en mi vida había tocado el alcohol y ese día bebí hasta no ver el mañana…_

– _Así es… lo bueno es que ahora ya te mides… aunque sea un poco…_

– _Cierto, pero igual que con fumar, no puedo hacerlo frente a Asia… no quiero desilusionarla…_

– _¿Con que? ¿El nuevo tu? Por favor, ella te ama, y seguro te aceptara como eres ahora…_

– _Debería ser así, pero… ¿Y si no?_

– _Jamas lo sabras si no se lo dices…_

Issei no respondió, volvió a tomar aire atreves del cilindro provocando que este se incinerara más y luego dejo salir el contenido de su boca.

– _Sabes que me das lastima cuando hablas asi –_ Se escucho decir a una voz de una mujer dentro de la mente del joven _– Si te hubiera conocido como eres actualmente las cosas habrían cambiado mucho…_

– _¡MILAGRO! La señorita se digna a hablarnos al fin… ¿Hace cuanto que no saludas, Reynalle?_

– _Cállate, jamás hablas conmigo, siempre es: "Draig esto", "Draig el otro" ¿Sabes que es de mala educación ignorar a una dama?_

– _No cuenta por las siguientes razones: Primero eres un Ángel Caído, bueno, solo una pare de tu alma; segundo quisiste matarme y para rematarla mataste a Asia._

– _Jamás me perdonaras por eso, ¿Verdad? Aun cuando esa tonta de Gremory la trajo de vuelta._

– _Tal vez algún día te perdone, pero de momento no… [_ Reynalle, la primera novia que tuve, ella en realidad era un Angel Caido que fue enviada a asesinarme debido a el extraño poder que sentían en mi y que murió a manos de Rias cuando ella mato a mi preciada Asia. Pues resulta que ella sello parte de su alma en mi para atormentarme, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Vali logre controlarla… por asi decirlo…]

– _Me siento excluido…_

– _Lo siento Draig…_ – Issei dejo escapar un suspiro – _Estoy aburrido…_

– _¿Por qué no vas con alguna de esas fulanas que el decrepito te dejo?_

– _Asia esta cerca, si lo hago con alguna sabes lo que pasara… ¡Aaaghh! Porque de entre todas las bellezas del club tuvo que venir ella… si hubiera sido Akeno la cosa cambiaria…_

– _Me pareció ver un club nocturno durante tu cita con tu "amiguita"… ¿Por qué no vas?_

– _Mmmm… esa idea no es tan mala, ¿Qué opinas Draig?_

– _¿Acaso escucharas mis concejos?_

– _Tal vez…_

– _Entonces diría que no, pero no negare que la sensación del alcohol me es agradable… ¡Casi todos mis usuarios lo han bebido!_

– _Entonces iremos a ese club…_

Dicho esto el joven entro a la habitación, donde la joven Asia dormía plácidamente, cuidadosamente tomo sus pistolas y salió del lugar. Para evitar ser descubierto prefirió ir a pie que con el auto, camino por las calles aun llenas de vida y no tardo mucho en hallar el lugar, parecía ser el típico club nocturno de niños ricos, con bailarinas exóticas y toda la cosa, también noto la enorme fila que había para entrar al lugar y de cómo el tipo que la cuidaba rechazaba a la mayoría.

– _Bien… ¿Y ahora que?_ – Pregunto Reynalle apareciendo en forma de espíritu al lado del joven.

– _Tengo un plan_ – Respondió confiado reanudando su andar.

Al acercarse a la entrada el gorila Cadenero le detuvo en seco.

– ¡Hey! Tu no entras chaval… – Issei no respondió, simplemente saco un pequeño fajo de billetes de su abrigo y se lo entrego al sujeto – Mmm, ya veo, su pase es correcto – Respondió a la vez que tomaba el dinero, Issei sonrió victorioso mientras que la gente de la fila se quejaba, pero cuando iba a entrar fue detenido de nuevo – Acabo de recordar que no puede pasar caballero, el lugar fue rentado y si no esta en la lista no puede entrar, ¿Y que cree? No esta en ella – Termino de decir con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– ¿Que no? – Dijo el castaño antes de asestarle un Uppercut que mando a volar la lista y el marcador del Gorila, mientras veía como caia al suelo Issei atrapo ambas cosas y escribía "Fuck You" (Jodete) en la lista para luego tirarlas sobre el noqueado – Ahora si…

El joven entro al establecimiento seguido de aquellos que no huyeron de la escena, la música era de esa tecno pop que el joven odiaba con creses, al parecer era lo único malo del lugar. Sin perder tiempo fue a donde el DJ, le dijo algo al oído y le entrego otro fajo de billetes, el DJ por su parte cambio la música. Esta vez era música rock. (La canción pedida es " _ **What the Fuck Is Wrong Whit You"**_ del grupo _**Combichrist**_ ). Al principio los presentes se quejaron, pero todo cambio cuando:

– ¡Yo Invito los tragos! – Grito Issei mientras tomaba el micrófono – ¡Meseros, traiga lo que ellos pidan! – Luego empezaba a cantar.

" **Intolerance self-glorified ignorance** **  
** **it sucked you down with your face pushed against the fence** **  
** **why don't you finish yourself, since you dont really care** **  
** **let the screams in you head, be the last things you hear** **  
** **just give it a go"**

 **hey you what the fuck is wrong with you** **(x4)**

 **fuck is wrong with you** **  
** **what fuck is wrong with you** **(x3)** **  
**  
 **butt is me?** **  
** **suffocate, (suffocate)**

 **tolerate, (tolerate)** **  
** **no one is innocent**

 **experience, (experience)** **  
** **intolerance, (intolerance)** **  
** **familiar, (familiar)** **  
** **screaming faces**

 **no one is innocent** **  
**

 _(Para este entonces las demás personas ya seguían el ritmo)_

 _ **hey you what the fuck is wrong with you (x4)**_

fuck is wrong with you  
what fuck is wrong with you (x3)

 _ ****_ _ **why don't you finish yourself since you don't really care**_ _ **  
**_ _ **let the screams in you head be the last things you hear**_

 _ **hey you what the fuck is wrong with you**_ _ **(x8)**_

 _ **fuck is wrong with you**_ _ **(x4)**_

 _ **hey you what the fuck is wrong with you**_ _ **(x8)**_

 _ **fuck is wrong with you (x4)**_

Luego de animar las cosas el castaño dejo el micrófono mientras el DJ cambiaba la canción. Camino entre los presentes que le agradecían las bebidas yendo directamente a la barra.

– ¿Desea algo? – Pregunto el Camarero

– Una "Margarita" estaría bien para empezar…

Las horas pasaban y el joven seguía en la fiesta, cantando alguna que otra canción, bailando y ligando con cuanta mujer se encontraba.

– ¿No eres un poco joven para estar en este lugar? – Escucho decir a su izquierda, al mirar pudo notar a una hermosa joven morena de unos 21 máximo que vestía un vestido de coctel color blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas.

– _Cuidado, me es familiar_ – Advirtió Reynalle, pero Issei solo la miro de reojo sin responder nada.

– Creeré que no, entonces… ¿Tienes nombre?

– Tengo algunos… – En ese momento el camarero volvía otro trago, el cual comenzó a beber lentamente.

– ¿En serio? Dime alguno…

– Creo que ya sabes quién soy, ¿No? – Dijo mientras la seguía viendo de reojo – Deja de jugar y hagan su movimiento, pero tomen esto en cuenta – Añadió dejando su copa en la barra – Odio que me jodan mis descansos…

Sin decir mas la chica dio un salto hacia atrás colocándose unos 5 metros atrás, en ese momento el joven vio como todo a su alrededor era cubierto por una barrera y de entre los presentes humanos, los cuales iban desapareciendo, salieron los secuaces de la chica.

– _Nos confiamos –_ Se quejo Draig – _Mira que esperar a salir de la mansión para atacarnos…_

– _Eso es porque Phineas coloco un sello que interfiere con los rastreadores de magia, por eso no nos habían encontrado…_

– _¿Sabias eso y aun asi saliste?_ – Pregunto confundido el Dragón

– _Quería divertirse, ¿No lo recuerdas?_

– _Correcto Rey… no hay nada mejor para relajarme que una buena pelea… y ya que Asia no esta aquí, podre liberarme un poco… pero antes._

Issei dio un potente salto hasta la consola de música, busco entre las cosas hasta que hayo un disco, el cual coloco en los platillos. Despues volvió a saltar a la pista, donde lo esperaban sus agresores, quienes se presentaron como Angeles Caidos al sacar sus oscuras alas. En ese momento la música empezó a sonar.

(La canción elegida es: **"Never Surrender"** del grupo " **Combichrist"** )

– Todo listo… ¿Quien será el primero? – Pregunto mientras materializaba su espada, pero para sorpresa de los Caidos la espada parecía fundirse a las manos del joven formando unos guantes de combate ( A diferencia del juego, donde parecen de boxear, aquí tendrán un aspecto mas parecido al de un guante de "Artes Marciales Mixtas")

Los Ángeles materializaban sus lanzas de luz listos para la pelea, sin advertencia Issei se arrojo a uno de ellos y dando un salto dejo caer su pie sobre la cabeza del Ángel, la cual se estrello en el suelo rompiéndolo un poco, sin perder impulso fue tras el mas cercano dándole un limpio Uppercut levantándolo del suelo, aun en el aire fue atacado por otros Ángel, pero con una patada lo arrojo lejos mientras se pasaba a llevar a otro que estaba en la trayectoria de impacto. Los demás se lanzaron contra el, pero se los quitaba de enzima con suma facilidad. De la nada uno mucho mas grande que los demás apareció de entre los derribados, veía con indiferencia a sus compañeros derribados, guio su mirada al castaño con cierta burla.

– Pagaras por esto.

Diciendo esto empezó a lanzarle pequeñas cuchillas de luz, Issei esquivo las iniciales, pero el Angel comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de ataque, sin perder tiempo saco a Ebony e Ivory y empezó a descargar balas sobre las cuchillas las cuales se destrozaban con los proyectiles. Al ver que su ataque a distancia no era opción el Caido materializo una Maza de Luz y se lanzo contra el joven, Issei bloqueaba los ataques, pero la fuerza del adversario, aunado a su confianza y a su leve embriagues terminaron por vencerle con un golpe a su cabeza que no pudo bloquear, el cual lo saco de balance por unos segundos, al reaccionar lo primero que vio fue la maza en su cara para ser lanzado contra uno de los muros. El Caido sonreía victorioso, hasta que Issei se levanto como si nada mientras se quitaba el polvo de su abrigo.

– Esto te va a doler… Créeme.

Issei desvaneció su guante izquierdo para que su " **Boosted Gear** " apareciera y chocando ambos puños una aura de poder combinado del guante carmesí y poder demoniaco cubrió su cuerpo, con una velocidad mayor a la mostrada se lanzo contra el sujeto, el cual reanudo su ataque de cuchillas, pero el castaño las esquivo con mucha facilidad hasta llegar a centímetros de el, abrumado por la velocidad trato de frenarle con su maza, pero gracias al mismo aumento de velocidad esta ni siquiera podía tocarlo, en cambio el Ángel recibía una lluvia de golpes y patadas que termino con un potente derechazo que lo mando contra el mismo muro al que Issei se había estrellado momentos antes, pero debido a la potencia del golpe este lo atravesó quedando fuera de combate.

Issei sonrio victorioso, pero al volverse a la salida noto que la Caída que le hablo al principio de la pelea, ahora acompañada por otra hermosa mujer idéntica a ella pero que llevaba un vestido rojo, lo miraba a la distancia.

– _Sabia que me era familiar_ – Dijo Reynalle.

– ¿ _Las conoces?_

– _La de blanco es Melanie y la otra es Miltia, expertas asesinas de los Ángeles Caídos que el mismo Azazel considera sus mejores guerreras…_

– _Se te oye deprimida… ¿Algo mas?_

– _Si… pueden rechazar escencia demoniaca… ten cuidado_

– Melanie, ¿Quién era este tipo?

– No lo se Miltia, pero deberíamos enseñarle una lección…

– ¿De verdad? Eso tengo que verlo– Respondió emocionado el joven mientras sacaba a Ebony e Ivory y comenzó a dispararles, las Ángeles empezaron a correr hacia el esquivando las balas – _Rechazar mi trasero_ – Cuando una de ellas se acerco Issei sonrió confiado al poder encañonarla con facilidad – Adiós primor – Se despidió jalando el gatillo, pero para su sorpresa la chica desvió su disparo con una patada – Wow… ahora entien…

No pudo completar su frase ya que esquivo un zarpazo de la otra chica a centímetros de el, en ese momento noto que materializaron luz en sus brazos y piernas a modo de cuchillas.

– Je… esto lo hace mas emocionante.

Issei siguió disparándoles, pero ellas aumentaron su velocidad, lo cual limitaba su rango de tiro, además las Caidas empezaron a atacarle al mismo tiempo, logrando conectar varios golpes hasta que al final lograron lanzarlo contra una de las columnas.

– _¡Déjate de juego y acabalas!_

– Ok preciosas, es hora de ponerme serio…

Issei guardo sus pistolas y volvió a materializar sus guantes. Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta el castaño apareció frente a ellas propinándole un fuerte derechazo a la de vestido blanco mandándola lejos. Antes de dejar reaccionar a la de rojo Issei comenzó una serie de ataques a la parte alta de la joven, para luego lanzar una patada de barrido, pero antes de dejarla caer el castaño siguió castigándola para lanzarla después a la barra. La de vestido blanco apenas se estaba reponiendo del ataque cuando Issei ya estaba frente a ella propinándole una serie de patadas, hasta que volvió a ser arrojado lejos por un golpe de la roja que no vio venir.

– ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

– ¡Yo no diría eso!

Una vez más el joven golpeo sus guantes cubriéndose por esa aura, las mellizas se prepararon, pero para cuando se dieron cuenta el castaño ya las había derribado con un "Lazo doble" dejándolas en el suelo.

– Je, eso si fue divertido, creo que es hora de que… snif, snif… ese olor… – Issei se acerco a una de las chicas, la cual aun estaba aturdida – ¡No lo puedo creer! Ddraig, ¿lo sientes también?

– _Si…_ – Decia el Dragon con un tono muy emocionado.

– _¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?_

– _Están en su periodo_ …

– … _. ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?... ¿¡C-COMO PUEDES S-SABER…!?_

– _Al darle mi brazo a Ddraig parte de mi metabolismo se ha mesclado con el de un dragón, y puedo oler cosas que antes no podía… y cuando un macho huele a una hembra en su periodo… es… es como una droga… y-yo no puedo pensar bien…_

– _E-Espera… ¿Q-Que estas haciendo?_

– _Ya te lo dije… n-no puedo… este olor…_

El joven no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a la chica, por su parte la otra joven empezó a reaccionar, fue entonces cuando vio al mismo chico que les había dado una paliza desnudando a su hermana.

– ¿Q-Que crees que haces? – Pregunto aun adolorida.

– Lo lamento… es que ustedes…

– ¡A…Aléjate de mi hermana!

Los gritos de la joven terminaron por despertarla, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al castaño sobre ella, al mirarse vio que su vestido estaba casi fuera. Trato de luchar, pero el cuerpo aun le dolia y no podía hacer nada.

– ¡He dicho que la dejes!

– Lo siento… por esto… y todo lo que pueda pasar después…

– …N…No… – Dijo levemente la joven – … No quiero perderla asi… N…No aquí…

Las palabras de la joven sorprendieron al demonio, miro a la joven por unos segundos, su rostro mostraba una tristeza sincera, ¿En verdad era posible?

– ¿Es esta tu primera vez…? – Pregunto el joven a la chica frente a el – ¿Eres virgen?

La chica no supo responder, su rostro se torno de un fuerte rojo y se llevo las manos a la cara para cubrir su vergüenza.

– ¡N…No puedo responder a eso si me lo preguntas tan directamente! – Issei guio su mirada a la hermana, la cual lo veía suplicante.

– ¿Tu también? – La hermana solo abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras su rostro también se cubría de rojo.

– ¿Q-Que?... eso no… no soy… yo no… – Tartamudeaba la joven desviando la mirada.

– _¿Es eso posible Reynalle? ¿Qué sean vírgenes?_

– _L-La mayoría de nosotras dejamos el cielo por los que amábamos… aunque no todas nos unimos a ellos…_

– _¡Vaya!_

– ¿Una… virgen? – Se escucho decir tras de ellos, al mirar notaron al mismo Caido que había sido sacado del lugar caminando hacia ellos – ¿¡UNA VIRGEN!?

– ¿Qué demo…?

– ¡Udyr! ¡Aun estas vivo!

– P-Por favor sálvanos…

– ¡ENTREGUENME SU VIRGINIDAD, MILTIA Y MELANIE! ¡LAS HARE GOZAR CON MIS HABILIDADES!

– ¡Gracias pero no hace falta!

– ¡Aléjate de nosotras!

El sonido de un disparo y el cuerpo cayendo de su "compañero" sosteniendo su entre pierna confundió a las chicas, al voltear vieron al castaño con Ivory en la mano.

– Esto es algo privado… ¡No interrumpas! – Las mellizas solo veian a su "amigo" algo aterradas – ¡Melanie y Miltia!

– ¿Eh?

– Lo preguntare de nuevo… ¿Sois o no vírgenes?

Melanie se acerco a su hermana abrazándola con cuidado.

– Si digo que somos vírgenes… ¿Nos dejaras ir?

– Nop.

– ¿¡Entonces por qué demonios te molestas preguntando si vas a hacer lo que quieras!?

– Al menos puedo ser considerado – Respondió poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la ropa – Para que su primera vez no sea tan mala…

\- **AL OTRO DIA; EL INFRAMUNDO** -

Rias Gremory caminaba en círculos en su nueva prisión, tratando de calmar sus nervios, la noche anterior una idea no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, por si misma era una locura, pero si lograba convencer al que parecía su único aliado no sería tan ilógico, y era exactamente eso lo que la tenía así. Sus dudas aumentaron cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

– ¿Quién es?

– Soy yo… – Se escucho responder detrás del pórtico a una mujer.

Rias se apresuro a la manija, al abrir pudo ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera plateada acompañada de un ser de doradas alas.

– Grafya, Michael, por favor, pasen, rápido… – Dijo dejando pasar a sus visitas mientras colocaba un hechizo de silencio en el cuarto y puerta.

– ¿Me mando llamar, Sta. Gremory?

– Así es Michael, necesito pedirle su ayuda…

– Si está en mis capacidades adelante…

– ¿Cuánta posibilidad cree que exista de que hagamos de Issei nuestro aliado?

El Ángel claramente se vio sobresaltado por la pregunta, miro de reojo a la antigua esposa del Lucifer esperando que dijera algo, pero esta mantenía la cabeza baja sin inmutarse siquiera ante lo ocurrido.

– ¿Es para salvarle, acaso?

– En parte… se que suena a locura, pero en los últimos días me he dado cuenta que, si en verdad el buscara el puesto de Maou o venganza ya hubiera actuado, después de todo a demostrado que no somos rivales para él, sin embargo no lo ha hecho, ni siquiera se a mostrado… yo sé en lo más profundo de mi que el seria incapaz de algo así, y sé que lo ocurrido en la fiesta fue un terrible accidente, por eso le pido que considere esta opción…

– Por mi está bien – Respondió de inmediato el ser de Luz, sorprendiendo a la joven.

– ¿E-Esta seguro?

– Si, en efecto creo que seria mejor tener al joven Issei de nuestra parte, después de todo, como usted ya lo menciono, el no ha hecho ninguna represaría contra nosotros, asi que cabe la posibilidad de que podamos unir fuerzas para conseguir esa paz que tanto buscamos todos… – Rias lloraba de felicidad al escuchar la palabras del Angel, un rayo de esperanza se ilumino en su corazón al pensar que podría volver con su amado peon, el único ser que la ha amado de verdad – Sin embargo, tengo un par de dudas…

– ¿Cuáles son?

– Primero, se que usted ha sido puesta bajo arresto, asi que dudo que pueda decirle su idea a los demás representantes…

– E-Es verdad… no lo había pensado…

– Bueno, creo que puedo convencer a alguien mas para que nos apoye, sin dudas aceptara si se jugar mis cartas – Dijo pensante Michael llevándose la mano a la barbilla – Sin embargo, aun tengo una duda… ¿Qué opina usted, Sta. Grafya, de todo esto? – La mujer se movió un poco al escuchar que le preguntaban, sin embargo permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

– Solo soy una sirvienta del Clan Gremory… mi palabra no tiene peso en esto…

– …Grafya…

– Se que usted era esposa del fallecido Sirzechs-sama, por eso os lo pregunto…

– …

– Grafya, tu eres parte de esta familia, aun cuando mi hermano haya muerto… aquí y ahora tu no eres una sirvienta, eres mi cuñada… así que, por favor…

La mujer no pudo mas, rompió en llanto mientas caía sobre sus rodillas cubriéndose el rostro, Rias no esperaba esa reacción, sin embargo no perdió el tiempo y abrazo a su cuñada, ofreciéndole consuelo.

– ¡Quisiera verlo muerto! – Grito entre lagrimas – ¡Quisiera que el sufriera el mismo dolor que mi amado Sirzechs sufrió, que tenga la misma expresión de dolor que tenía el…! – Rias sabía que las palabras de la mujer eran sinceras, no eran para menos, ya que era el ser que ella amaba – Pero… – Añadió calmando su llanto – Se que su poder es abrumador… no habría podido matar a mi amado, uno de los tres nombrados "Súper-Demonios" de no ser asi… si el se volviera en nuestra contra no podríamos detenerle… ninguno de nosotros podría… asi que… si… apoyo su idea… ¡Pero no esperen que le perdone…!

– Ya veo… bien… entonces les comunicare tu petición a los demás… con su permiso, me reiro…

Diciendo eso Michael se retiro de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

– Gracias… – Susurro Rias a la peli-plateada.

– Se que lo amas… y se que tu hermano hubiera preferido que te quedaras con el… el interfirió en la pelea esperando hacerlo reaccionar… el estaba triste de tu sufrimiento, sin importarle sus heridas… se que esto es lo que el querría… pero como dije antes… no esperes que le perdone… jamás lo hare…

– Si… – Termino de decir Rias mientras seguía abrazando a su cuñada.

* * *

– _¡No te he ayudado y te preste mi poder para que hagas esto…! Creí que luchábamos por la libertad… pero veo que era TU libertad…No puedo dejar que lo hagas Vali…_

– _Y yo no dejare que me detengas hermano… mantente al margen…_

– _No lo hagas…_

Issei despertó de golpe, ese recuerdo le asalto como un sueño, llevo su mano derecha a sus ojos para relajarlos, volvió la mirada a su costado para ver el reloj.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no me doy prisa Asia se dara cuenta que no estoy en casa…!

– _¿Qué hay de ellas?_ – Pregunto Ddraig, Issei volvió la mirada a la cama para ver a las mellizas que dormían plácidamente.

– _Estarán bien…_

Dicho esto el joven salió corriendo del hotel, atravesó la ciudad con velocidad esquivando a la gente y los vehículos, sin darse cuenta que le estaban observando.

– ¿Es el? – Pregunto una joven de cabello azul que llevaba una capa enzima

– Si… ha pasado mucho tiempo pero le reconocería donde fuera… – Respondió su compañera.

– Debemos avisarle a Michael-sama… vamos

– Si… nos vemos, Issei-san

...

La carrera del joven castaño llega a su fin luego de cruzar la entrada de su mansión, avanzo con sumo cuidado por la casa hasta la habitación de la joven que aun dormía tranquila en la cama.

– Menos mal – Dijo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de cansancio.

Sin hacer mucho ruido entro a la habitación y se dirigió al baño que había dentro de esta y procedió a darse una ducha mientras sus recuerdos le asaltaron de nuevo:

 _No quería hacerlo, era mi hermano, me ayudo a escapar, me dio cobijo, apoyo y consuelo cuando todos me odiaban… pero no podía dejarlo que se autodestruyera con su búsqueda de venganza. Aunque la verdad es que no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo se movia solo, solo podía mirar como mi espada atravesaba su pecho… aun cuando el había soltado su espada Yamato, aun cuando su rostro reflejaba un inmenso dolor… yo seguía introduciéndola… seguía y seguía… incluso la movia ligeramente para que su expresión aumentara… Ya había tenido esta sensación, ya me había dejado consumir por este poder… fue durante la fiesta de Bucho…_

– _Issei… – Esa voz… la reconocería en cualquier lugar… – Issei… no le mates… Por favor... – El brazo de mi hermano me sujeta del hombro, me sacudo un poco para librarme de su agarre e introduzco mas mi espada – Te lo suplico… – Su voz… me relaja… siento que recupero el control… si, ella esta rompiendo el trance – Detente… – Lo hago… estoy parando mi espada, se porque me lo pide, se porque lo hace... – Es tu hermano…_

 _La voz de mi madre hace que logre recuperar el control, Retiro a "_ _ **Rebellion**_ _" del cuerpo de mi hermano… esa herida no le matara… no fue tan profunda… si ella hubiera tardado un poco mas… yo…_

 _Me pongo de pie, guardo mi espada y le extiendo mi mano a Vali para que pueda levantarse… se ve débil, el acepta y se levanta también… nos miramos… hay odio en nuestros ojos…_

– _Mientras yo respire… no dejare que hagas nada en contra de los demás… ni de ti mismo…_

– _Has escogido… el l-lado equivocado… ellos te mataran… y de nuevo estarás solo… no perdonaran lo que eres… jamás lo harán…_

 _Me da la espalda, Vali toma su espada y crea un portal, antes de cruzarlo vuelve su mirada a mi, sus ojos están vacios…_

– _Te quería hermano…_

 _Fueron sus ultimas palabras… cruza el portal desapareciendo al instante…_

…

Issei cierra la llave de la regadera, su baño ha terminado y su recuerdo también, suspira cansado, toma su toalla y sale del baño.

– Buenos días, Issei-san… – Saluda la rubia con ojos aun entre cerrados antes de bostezar.

– Buenos días Asia… si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo… ¡Aagggh! – se quejo el joven cuando su brazo comenzó a dolerle, al darse cuenta ve como este se ha hecho mas grande y esta cubierto por escamas.

– ¿¡Issei-san!? – Pregunto asustada Asia ante su reacción, luego mira el brazo del joven y su miedo aumenta – ¿Qué le pasa a tu mano?

– ¿R-Recuerdas la fiesta? – En ese instante la joven recordó lo ocurrido hacia 2 años, la ultima vez que vio a su amado… cuando sacrifico su brazo para salvar a Rias – M-Me había olvidado de el…

– ¿Y porque ahora?

A la mente del joven regreso el recuerdo de la "Velada" y de su encuentro con las Mellizas… no podría decirle a la joven que fue porque se dejo llevar un poco por sus nuevos instintos…

– Debe ser por el estrés… – Respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

– ¿Y que haras ahora? ¿Cómo lo mantenías oculto?

– Tranquila… solo es cuestión de tiempo…

El dia continuo sin novedades, pero el brazo seguía hay. Al principio a la pareja le preocupaba que las sirvientas fueran a asustarse, pero al parecer el vejete de Phineas les había advertido de que algo asi podría pasar, por lo que lo tomaron con toda la calma del mundo, inclusive ofrecieron un Cabestrillo al joven para ocultar su brazo si es que quería salir.

– Veo que el viejo pensó en todo… aunque preferiría que esto no se viera… – Se quejo el joven castaño mientras miraba su brazo escamoso.

– ¿ _Es que acaso rechazas mi poder?_

– _No es eso… es solo que esto nunca me ha favorecido… tiende a alejar a las chicas…_

– Issei-san – Interrumpió Asia mientras llevaba una taza en una bandeja – Te traje algo de te…

– _¿Decías?_

\- **MAS TARDE; EL INFRAMUNDO -**

Pasaba de medio dia cuando el sonido de golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de la joven Gremory, que se apresuro a abrir la puerta, la ansiedad la invadió al ver a Michael y a Azazel entrar a su habitación, pero luego la esperanza se escapo al ver entrar también a su… Esposo: Raiser Fenix.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Vine para darte también la noticia sobre lo decidido acerca de tu "Propuesta"…

Las palabras de su esposo quitaban su ilusión de poder siquiera hacer realidad su idea, bajo la cabeza pensando lo peor.

– ¿Por qué estas tan triste? – Pregunto en tono de burla el líder de los Ángeles Caídos – Déjame adelantarte que tenemos buenas noticias…

– ¿E-Enserio?

– Asi es, Azazel y yo logramos convencer a los otros Maous para que hagamos de Issei un aliado en vez de seguir persiguiéndole.

– E-Entonces… ¿Aceptaron?

– Bueno, mas bien nos dejamos llevar por el pánico… – Se burlo Azazel mientras rascaba su nuca – Si bien nuestros esfuerzos por detenerlo fueron en vano, sabemos que hacerlo enojar es una pésima idea…

– Después de todo, según el informe del primer grupo que enviamos el solo asesino a un demonio cuando le atacaron… y eso después de agredir a su amiga…

– Tu sierva, querida, aquella que enviaste a espiarlo…

Rias se sorprendió al oir eso, una inmensa felicidad la lleno al saber que sus intuiciones sobre la forma de actuar de su amado no estaban tan erróneas.

– Sin embargo – Continuo Raiser – Si se llega a descontrolar como hace 2 años o llega a traicionarnos, solo quiero que sepas que será TU culpa, querida… Sin presiones – Termino de decir el heredero de los Fenix mientras se encogía de hombros.

– Esperemos que eso jamás pase… – Se adelanto Michael a responder.

– Bueno, no solo vinimos por eso…

– ¿Eh?

– Como bien dijo Raiser y debido a que fue tu idea en principio, tu te harás responsable de lo que haga el Nephilim – Añadió Azazel sujetándose la barbilla – Y evidentemente no podrás hacerlo desde aquí, asi que oficialmente quedas libre, Rias Gremory.

– ¡Muchas Gracias!

– No agradezcas… pero recuerda… si se te sale de control, será el fin… para todos…

Al terminar de decir esto los Líderes y su Esposo salieron de su habitación, sin contener su alegría se lanzo a la cama mientras abrasaba su almohada, al fin podría volver a verlo… al fin estarían juntos. Pero su felicidad se vio abrumada con un escalofrió… a su mente volvió el recuerdo de su fiesta y de lo que hay había ocurrido… de esos vacios ojos negros, no pudo evitar sentir miedo por el hombre que ella amaba.

– No, no, no – Se dijo a si misma – Todo estará bien… todo…

Por su parte los lideres de los Ángeles y de los Caídos, acompañados del miembro de los Fenix caminaban a la salida de la mansión.

– Bueno, nos despedimos – Dijo Michael al Demonio.

– Tendremos noticias muy pronto – Añadió Azazel.

Raiser no respondió, solo se limito a cerrar la puerta dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

– Podria ser un poco mas amable – Se mofo el Caido.

– La noticia de que el antiguo amor de su esposa ya no será cazado debe tenerlo asi… – De improviso un circulo de comunicaciones apareció frente a los lideres, de el se pudo apreciar la imagen de dos jóvenes que vestían largas capas y a una de ellas cargando algo en su espalda – ¿Tienen noticias?

– Así es, le hemos encontrado – Hablo la que cargaba aquella cosa – solicitamos su permiso para actuar de inmediato…

– Eso ya no será necesario… las cosas han cambiado, contáctenlo y transmítale el siguiente mensaje… queremos hablar con el.

Las jóvenes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante lo que oian.

– ¿E-Esta seguro?

– Si, es de suma importancia que le transmitan esto…

– ¡Pero…!

– Y por ningún motivo se enfrenten a el… jamás han luchado contra nada igual… es una orden…

– Si, Michael-sama…

Diciendo esto el círculo desapareció.

– Se ve que le molesto…

– Son de las mejores agentes de la iglesia que tenemos… pero pueden ser algo impulsivas…

– Ya veo…

\- **DE REGRESO AL MUNDO HUMANO –**

Issei había decidido ir a Phineas para ver si el tendría alguna forma de regresar a la normalidad su brazo, ya que este no quería reaccionar ante los métodos que su hermano y el entrenamiento que había tenido parecían funcionar, asi pues, acompañado de la ex-monja fueron a ver al erudito. Luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda logro hallar un método, algo desagradable que incluía una bebida de sabor, digamos, no muy agradable. La noche estaba haciéndose presente y los jóvenes volvieron a la mansión, aunque algo alteraba la tranquilidad del joven, había previsto al menos un ataque por parte de las facciones e incluso le aviso a Asia del posible riesgo, pero nada había pasado, ni un solo encuentro ni avistamiento… no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o algo malo. Al fin llegaron a la mansión y sus pensamientos se alejaron, pero cuando estaban bajando del auto Asia se sobre salto, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el joven.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– M-Me están dando escalofríos…

Ante la respuesta de la joven Issei concentro su atención a la mansión, dentro de el también se sentía una especie de cosquilleo.

– Ya había sentido esto antes – Respondió con seriedad – Aunque ahora es menor…

– ¿En serio? – Pregunto asustada.

– Si… la primera vez que te conocí y fuimos a esa iglesia… – La joven no pudo menos que asustarse ante eso – Y también cuando conoci a… ¡Demonios!

Issei entro de golpe a la casa, esa sensación le recordó a aquel maniaco de la iglesia y creyó lo peor a las sirvientas, esperando encontrarlas en una situación similar, pero miro a su alrededor y todo parecía estar normal, recorrió los cuartos sin mucho éxito, hasta que llego a la cocina, donde pudo ver a dos chicas, una castaña y la otra peliazul que vestían largas capas blancas.

– Bienvenido Amo, tiene visitas – Dijo una de las sirvientas mientras les servia una taza de te a las invitadas.

– _Ellas deben estar causando esa sensación…_

– Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Issei-kun – Ante la forma de presentarse de la joven Issei solo se confundió – ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo…!

El joven escarbo en sus recuerdos, era cierto, ella le era familiar, pero ¿De donde? Busco y busco hasta que al fin lo recordó.

– ¡Irina! – Grito mientras la señalaba

– ¿L-La conoces Issei-san?

– Si, la ultima familia que me acogió, los Hyodo, eran muy creyentes y asistían a la iglesia con regularidad… allí fue donde la conocí…

– Asi es… lamento lo que les paso… – Asia se sorprendió al oir eso, ella recordaba que Issei se había presentado como un huérfano, jamás había dicho nada de una familia – Pero parece que han pasado muchas cosas desde que te vi por última vez… – Issei la miro por un instante y después dirigió su vista a la otra joven, la cual sostenía con fuerza lo que parecía ser una arma – ¡Nunca sabes cómo cambiaran las personas…!

– Si lo dices porque reencarne en un demonio, ahórrate las indirectas… todas las que viven en esta casa saben lo que soy… Lo que no sabemos es que hacen aquí…

– Nuestros superiores nos han mandado para citarte a un encuentro pacifico de las "Tres Grandes Facciones" y vos…

– ¿En serio?

– Asi es…

– La verdad no se porque hacen esto – Interrumpio la chica de cabello azul – Se que vos ha sido buscado por nuestros lideres por 2 años, ahora de la nada ya no te quieren muerto… pueden que lo nieguen pero se que de alguna forma ellos te temen…

– ¡Xenovia…!

– ¿Por qué? No lo se, solo eres un insignificante _**Demonio Renegado**_ que se ha aliado con una _**Bruja**_ …

Ante eso Asia se sobresalto de nuevo, sus ojos comenzaron a dejar correr las lágrimas mientras recordaba su pasado.

– ¡Ah! Asi que vos sois Asia Argento, la Santa que se convirtió en Bruja… escuche que fue expulsada al descubrirse que podia curar a Angeles Caidos y a Demonios… ¡Pero no sabia que te habías convertido en un Demonio…!

– Si por mi fuera los mataría ahora mismo, a ti y a toda la gente que esta contaminada con tu existencia al vivir aquí y todo se solucionaría…

– ¿Qué has dicho…? – Intervino Issei colocándose frente a Asia

– Dije que si por mi fuera te… – La joven ya no pudo continuar, su garganta estaba apresada por la mano del joven, la cual le impedía respirar bien.

– ¿¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A LLAMAR _**BRUJA**_ A MI AMADA ASIA!? – Grito mientras temblaba de rabia y su cuerpo comenzó a emanar energía demoniaca, para luego arrojarla por una de las ventanas fuera de la mansión.

– ¡M-Maldito…! – Decía la chica poniéndose de pie.

Issei se acerco a la ventana cargando el arma de la joven para luego la arrojarla a sus pies.

– Recógela y vete de aqui… – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para volver dentro – Tu igual…

– ¡I-Issei-kun! ¿T-Te das cuenta de que has atacado a una simple mensajera? – El joven se detuvo en seco al oir eso, volvió la mirada a la joven que no pudo ocultar su miedo, la presencia del joven había cambiado, ahora era la de todo un Demonio, incluso sus pupilas se tornaban de un fuerte color rojo.

– Ustedes vienen a mi casa, insultan a las que viven aquí, llaman _**Bruja**_ a mi querida Asia, amenazan con matarnos… ¿¡Y QUIERES QUE LES MUESTRE RESPETO!?

– ¡Maldito! – Interrumpió Xenovia apareciendo de la ventada con su espada en las manos, la cual dejo caer de golpe sobre Issei, pero este desapareció, al mirar pudo verle junto a la rubia, entonces noto unas plumas blancas que bailaban al viento, justo donde su objetivo estaba – ¿P-Pero… como…?

– Si quieren pelear, tengamos un duelo, les hare tragarse sus palabras, pero será afuera…

Las dos chicas accedieron al desafío, luego de acomodar las cosas de la cocina Issei salió a su encuentro, mientras que Asia y las sirvientas, por su parte, veían todo desde las ventanas, ya que el joven le había prohibido salir

– Si cualquiera de nuestros superiores se entera de esto estaremos en problemas, Xenovia… – Se quejaba Irina mientras transformaba su liga en una katana.

– Descuida – Dijo el joven – Si eso llega a pasar asumiré toda la responsabilidad… y tu, Xenovia… ven contodo…

– ¡Me quería esforzar por no matarte, pero ya no mas…!

– No puedo creer que mi antiguo amigo se haya convertido en un demonio… – Pensaba la joven Irina – ¿¡El destino jugara con nosotros para crear de esto una tragedia!?

– ¡VENGAN A POR MI! – Grito el joven mientras materializaba su espada lanzándose tras las chicas.

…

 _Quiero agradecer a aquellos que siguen mi proyecto con tanto gusto. Este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda de mi mentor: Kratoz 1337, quien me ayuda prestándome el juego, dándome consejos y explicándome como debería actuar Issei._

 _Con respecto a la escena del bar… bueno, fue idea de el… aunque no se que decir al respecto…_

 _Si es que les gustan, háganmelo saber para pedirle mas ayuda, si no, me ahorrare esas cosas._

 _Sin mas me despido._

Hasta luego!


	5. De Vuelta

**Hola, para empezar explicare como se manejan mis diálogos:**

– Me gusta el peligro **= Conversaciones normales.**

– _Mientras más sacrifiques por mi más poder tendrás_ **= Pensamientos o conversaciones mentales.**

– Hola querida = **Estas son frases en "Español" (Ya que muchos imaginamos las conversaciones en Japonés, incluida yo :D) que Issei usa, ya que me comentan que el original a veces habla en español, solo que el mío al basarse en el nuevo, que tiene una orientación mas occidental, será un español más Latino.**

 **Sin más los dejo con la continuación, Disfrútenla!**

* * *

– ¡VENGAN A POR MI! – Grito el joven mientras materializaba su espada lanzándose tras las chicas.

La primera en avanzar fue Xenovia, quien intercepto el golpe del joven con su espada, por su parte Irina salto sobre ambos para asestar un golpe al Demonio, pero de la nada este desapareció de la vista de ambas quedando solo unas plumas de color blanco en su lugar.

– Creo que me precipite – Escucharon decir tras de ellas – Mejor tengo cuidado con esas espadas…

– Veo que sabes que un solo rasguño es extremadamente doloroso para un demonio… ríndete y déjanos matarte, a ti y a esa _Hereje_ , tu no tienes salvación, pero ella tal vez… puedo sentir que aun tiene fe en nuestro señor… si la mato él será compasivo con ella y salvara su alma del averno…

– ¡La compasión y salvación de la que hablas ya no existen…! – Grito el castaño que luego reacciono a sus propias palabras.

– ¿Q-Que quieres decir…?

– Olvídalo…

– ¡Dímelo!

– ¡Oblígame!

Por tal respuesta la peliazul salto hacia el castaño mientras dejaba caer su espada con rabia cerca de el. Issei pudo esquivarla con facilidad, pero cuando la hoja toco el suelo este comenzó a desquebrajarse dejando un enorme cráter.

– Fiuuuuu, " **Destruction** " si es que potente… – Ante lo dicho por el joven Xenovia sonrió confiada, pero el joven desapareció de su vista, instintivamente se dio la vuelta, pero no estaba hay – ¡Aquí arriba!

Al guiar su mirada pudo ver como el joven dejaba caer su espada.

– Je, eso no servirá de nada… – Respondió mientras se preparaba para bloquear el ataque del joven, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando la velocidad de caída aumento drásticamente, cuando los metales chocaron no pudo resistir el impacto y fue arrojada lejos, con un poco de esfuerzo comenzó a levantarse, solo para ver al joven levantar una hacha del suelo – ¿D-De donde la…?

– Esta es " **Arbirter** ", la hacha de Guerra de mi padre…

– ¡Issei-kun! – Interrumpió Irina – ¡No es justo, estabas usando…!

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que no daba crédito a lo que veía, el arma del castaño empezó a cambiar de forma, como si estuviera viva, recuperando su forma de espada.

– ¿C-Cómo puedes hacer eso…? – Pregunto Xenovia aun adolorida

– Es una de las habilidades de " **Rebellion** "… pero no te dire mas… una cayo, falta una…

Diciendo esto el joven se volvió buscando a la chica sin embargo recibió un tajo de parte de ella que atravesó su pecho.

– Esto es el fin…

– ¿Eso crees?

Irina no daba crédito a lo que veía, el corte, aun siendo profundo parecía no haber afectado en lo mas mínimo al castaño. Sin decir nada la joven reintento su ataque, pero su espada fue detenida por la mano de Issei, cosa que le sorprendió.

– ¿C-Como es posible que…?

– Tu espada no afecta en nada a mi brazo porque ahora es el de un Dragón – Por tal respuesta la joven se sorprendió quien miro por unos segundos el brazo del joven – Y esta era mi camiseta favorita… – Concluyo mientras sus ojos se volvían a tornar de ese profundo color rojo

– ¡Nos rendimos! – Grito abajando la mirada.

– ¡IRINA…! Aun podemos…

– No… déjalo ya… solo debimos entregar el mensaje he irnos…

– P-Pero…

– Por favor, Issei-kun… Déjanos ir…

Issei no respondió, soltó la espada de la joven, guardo a " **Rebellion** " y dio media vuelta con rumbo a su mansión, al llegar a la puerta volvió la mirada a las jóvenes.

– Jamás vuelvan…

Luego entro en la mansión, el dúo de la iglesia solo se retiro, avergonzadas de que un demonio de bajo nivel les haya derrotado. Por su parte Issei era regañado por Asia mientras que las sirvientas reanudaron sus labores. Pero había algo que molestaba a la joven.

– ¿Issei-san…?

– ¿Dime?

– ¿Aceptaras ir a esa reunión?

– Si… – Respondió como si nada el castaño – ¿Por qué?

– ¿N-No crees que sea una trampa?

– Si fuera asi, solo debo salir de hay… pero si de verdad fuera real, entonces eso me facilitaría mucho las cosas con la búsqueda de Vali…

– Y-Ya veo…

– Descuida, todo estará bien…

Aun cuando había dicho esto, en la mente del joven pasaban todas las posibilidades y riesgos que suponía ir a la reunión. No tenia miedo por el, sabia que sin importar que le lanzaran el saldría victorioso… lo que le preocupaba era lo que fuera a pasarle a Asia si no era cuidadoso.

– C-Como sea, partiremos mañana, así que descansemos…

Asia no respondió, dejo su confianza en el castaño que había demostrado que a cualquier precio la mantendría a salvo. Luego de cenar fueron a recostarse.

 **– ¿? –**

– ¿Qué opinan, hermanos? – Hablo un ser de traje verde.

– ¿Sobre el chico? – Cuestiono la única mujer del grupo, que vestía una larga túnica morada.

– ¿De quien mas?

– Tiene potencial…

– Es un riesgo – Interrumpió uno de gran armadura y capa roja – Tanto el como su hermano ponen en riesgo el " **Equilibrio** "…

– ¿Qué no éramos nosotros así?

– Nuestra raza siempre ha sido un riesgo para toda la creación, hermanos – Intervino el cuarto ser, que portaba una máscara y vestía una especie de gabardina completamente negra – Y es nuestro trabajo velar por ese Equilibrio… le seguiremos de cerca… si resulta una amenaza procederemos según las instrucciones que el creador nos dejo…

– ¡Eres muy piadoso con el…!

– Puede ser…

– ¿Por qué…?

– Al verle nos veo a nosotros… no acepta su destino, no acepta lo que digan los demás… el quiere justicia… quiere que todo sea mejor para todos… eso, querido hermano, es el motivo de que estemos aquí…

– Aunque eso del Harem esta de extra – Se mofo el ser de traje verde.

El de capa roja no respondió, solo dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar, seguido de la mirada de sus hermanos.

– Jamás aprenderá…

– Algún día lo hará…

– ¿De verdad lo crees? Casi 200 milenios y sigue igual…

– Créeme… lo hará…

 **– Mientras tanto –**

La lluvia parecía arreciar en las calles de Kuoh, la mayoría de la gente había abandonado las calles para evitar el agua, sin embargo, en una de ellas se podía apreciar un combate. Las hojas destellaban en la oscuridad al momento de encontrarse.

– Tu rostro de chico apuesto se esta arruinando… – Decía el maniático Freed mientras forcejeaba contra el " **Caballero** " de Rias – ¡Esta comenzando a verse como si fuera una presa de mi Espada Sagrada, " **Excalibur** "!

– ¡No digas idioteces! – Respondió el joven Kiba mientras empujaba a su adversario.

– Tienes una boca muy sucia para ser tan apuesto, ¿¡Verdad!?

El joven no respondió, cegado por su rabia se lanzo contra el desertor de la iglesia, el cual esquivo el ataque no sin antes lograr dar una cortada en el brazo al propietario del " **Sword Birth** ", que cayo al suelo derrotado por el dolor.

– ¿Olvide decírtelo? Esta espada fue diseñada para matar Demonios…

– ¡Eso lo se… como si fuera a olvidarlo! – Respondió el joven rubio mientras daba una patada de barrido que derribo al peliplatino. Antes de que pudiera reponerse Kiba lanzo un ataque que por centímetros logro esquivar Freed mientras se ponía de pie.

– ¡Ahora veras…! – Freed se preparo para continuar el combate, pero un circulo mágico de comunicaciones apareció en su oído, aprovechando la distracción Kiba ataco al enemigo, pero este volvió a esquivar el ataque – Lo lamento, pero me están llamando… ¡Te huelo después!

Diciendo esto arrojo una especie de explosivo cegador, para cuando Kiba logro recuperarse su adversario había desaparecido, dejando al " **Caballero** " con una sensación de derrota.

 **– Mansión Hyodo (Anteriormente Lucifer) –**

La casa estaba en un completo caos ya que las sirvientas no podido estar con su preciado amo a pesar de las promesas que el vejete demonio de un ojo les había dicho. Asi pues Issei despidió a las sirvientas dándoles una buena cantidad de dinero para que le dejaran en paz. De pronto se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, al ir a ver quien era se encontraron con Phines, que también llevaba con el una especie de baul.

– ¡Buenos días! ¿Esta listo? – Pregunto el Demonio al castaño.

– Por supuesto…

– ¿El también ira?

– Necesitare de su ayuda con mi brazo, ¿Recuerdas?

– ¿Pero cómo nos iremos?

– Phineas tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga, ¿No es asi?

El Demonio no respondió, solo dedico una sonrisa a la jóven mientras extendía los brazos al aire y comenzaba a recitar lo que parecía un conjuro en una extraña lengua. La pareja empezó a sentir que el suelo temblaba, luego vieron las paredes y demás cosas desmaterializarse hasta que un fuerte sonido seco y una potente luz los aturdió, cuando lograron recuperarse se sintieron algo mareadas.

– ¡Hemos llegado! – Dijo el anciano mientras habría las puertas, cuando la pareja salieron Asia quedo asombrada, no podían creer lo que veían, en efecto todos, hasta la mansión, habían sido transportados a otra colina, Asia sonrió al ver a lo lejos la ciudad donde había vivido desde hacia 2 años, pero se asusto cuando Phineas parecía desmayarse, antes de caer al suelo fue detenido por el castaño – G-Gracias…

– ¿Qué le ocurre? – Pregunto Asia asustada.

– Esta exhausto… el hechizo que utilizo consume mucha energía, pero descuida, con que descanse un poco se repondrá.

Luego de dejarlo en la cama todo volvió a la normalidad, la pareja termino de alistar algunas cosas y de revizar otras, ya que, aunque habían llegado sin ningún rasguño la casa no salió tan ilesa. Arreglaron cualquier cosa que estaba fuera de lugar, parecía que todo seria paz de hay en adelante, pero el castaño sabía que no seria así siempre, sin decir nada se escabullo a el balcón del cuarto de Asia y admiro la ciudad que alguna vez fue su hogar, sin embargo mucho había cambiado, era claro que la modernización y la tecnología harian mella en esos 2 años que el había estado ausente, los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido hay recorrieron sus ojos, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y su mechero, pero apenas encendió el cilindro sintió la presencia de alguien tras de si, volvió con Ivory en las manos solo para encañonar a Asia, al ver quién era guardo su arma rápidamente avergonzado.

– ¡P-Perdóname… no note que eras tú…!

– Issei-san… – respondió mientras sujetaba el cigarrillo – ¿E-Estabas fumando?

Al verse descubierto el joven solo bajo la vista.

– Debes odiarme ahora… ¿No…? E-Entiendo si ya no quieres estar mas conmigo ahora que…

El joven no pudo continuar, sintió los brazos de la joven rodeándolo con fuerza.

– ¡Jamás podría odiarte…! Yo te amo, fuiste mi primer amigo, siempre me apoyaste y siempre me protegiste… cuando te fuiste y no supe porque… sentí morir… ¡Pero ahora que lo has hecho no pienso dejarte jamás…! – Issei la comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la joven, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos – ¡No me importa que gustos tengas ahora, yo siempre estaré contigo…!

– Gracias – Respondió limpiándose las lagrimas – Eso era justo lo que necesitaba oir…

Sin decir mas la joven llevo sus labios a los del castaño, que en principio se sorprendió, pero después correspondió el beso.

– ¡Prométeme que no me dejaras, nunca!

– Lo prometo… – Al decir esas palabras un recuerdo llego de golpe a su mente, hacia 2 años el le había hecho una promesa, promesa que jamás cumplió.

– ¡Lamento interrumpir! – Escucharon decir tras de ellos – ¡Pero he preparado el almuerzo!

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Phineas?

– ¡Por supuesto, la joven Asia me asistió un poco y me encuentro mejor que nunca!

– ¡Gracias Asia… bien vamos a por esa comida, que ya tengo hambre!

– ¡Si!

Así la pareja abandono el balcón con rumbo al comedor donde degustarían sus alimentos, olvidando los problemas que tenían al menos por esos momentos. Solo hasta que tocaron puertas.

– Yo ire – Se adelanto el castaño levantándose de la mesa, al llegar a la entrada y abrir se llevo una sorpresa, frente a el estaba la que en su momento fue la presidenta del consejo estudiantil acompañada de su siempre fiel vicepresidenta – Veo que notaron que llegue… ¿En que le puedo ayudar, señorita Sitri?

– Esto… – Respondió extendiéndole un documento.

– Oooook… ¿Y que es esto?

– Es tu solicitud de Ingreso a la Universidad de Kuoh… por favor preséntese mañana temprano a la escuela, aquí esta la dirección…

– Whoa, whoa, whoa… espera un segundo… ¿Por qué me habéis inscrito? Creí que solo seria una pequeña reunión de las "Tres Facciones"…

– Asi será, pero se realizara en el plantel por ordenes del Lucifer: Rias Gremory…

– ¿¡RYAS ES EL NUEVO LUCIFER!? – Grito el castaño sorprendido por la noticia.

– Si… por favor, preséntese mañana al plantel para que se le den instrucciones… buen dia.

Diciendo esto las jóvenes se retiraron del lugar con algo de prisa, por su parte Issei miraba el documento mientras volvia al comedor.

– Issei-san… ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto la joven al ver el documento.

– Es mi solicitud de ingreso a la Universidad de Kuoh…

– ¡La Universidad! – Grito Asia al oir al joven – ¡Me había olvidado de ella…!

– ¿Tu también vas?

– S-Si… poco antes de terminar la preparatoria (Recordemos que el Highschool es el variante de la Preparatoria/Bachillerato) el padre de Bucho mando construir la escuela para que no dejara Kuoh…

– ¿Y porque hizo eso? El no querer dejar la ciudad…

– Dijo que era para esperar a alguien – Completo con un tono mas triste.

– Ya veo…

– C-Como sea, debo preparar mis cosas…

– Muy bien, te ayudare y de paso me diras todo lo que deba saber de la escuela… ya que no me dijiste lo de Rias…

– ¿Eh?

– Que ella ahora lleva el título de Lucifer…

– ¿¡Ella es la Lucifer!? – Pregunto igual de sorprendida.

– ¿N-No lo sabias?

– No… luego de su boda Bucho ha estado muy poco en el mundo humano, generalmente se dirige de inmediato al Inframundo terminadas las clases…

– Ya veo… bueno, entonces dejémoslo… vamos a por tus cosas…

– ¡Si!

– _Y creer que volvería a estudiar…_ – Pensaba el joven lleno de tristeza.

– **MIENTRAS, EN EL INFRAMUNDO** –

Ryas Gremory corria de un lado a otro de su habitación, se notaba a la distancia la felicidad, no era para menos, acababan de notificarle que su antiguo Peon ya había llegado a la ciudad, pero esta desapareció cuando las puertas de su habitación se abrían para dejar pasar a su actual Esposo.

– Se te ve muy feliz… es por ese Monstruo, ¿Verdad?

– Puede ser… – Respondio sin prestarle mucha atención.

– Solo quiero recordarte que eres mi esposa… – Decia mientras la sujetaba de los hombros

– ¡Ya lo se! – Respondio soltándose del agarre.

– Bueno, entonces me retiro… pero recuerda que debes tener a esa cosa calmada… si no todo será tu culpa querida… ¡Sin presiones! – Añadió mientras se alejaba riendo a carcajadas.

Era cierto, las "Facciones" habían aceptado hablar con el, pero si algo malo pasaba ella seria la responsable. No pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo, aun cuando se tratase del mismo hombre que ella había amado hacia 2 años el mismo pudo haber cambiado mucho en ese tiempo (Y vaya que lo hizo ;D). Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, pronto su atención fue llamada de nuevo cuando alguien tocaba su puerta, al volverse a mirar vio a los demás miembros de su Gremio, excepto por su "Caballero".

– Ara, ara, podemos pasar – Pregunto con su clásica sonrisa su "Reina" Akeno Himejima

– ¡Chicos! – Dijo corriendo a recibirlos – ¿Raiser los dejo pasar?

– De hecho fui yo – Dijo un hombre alto bien vestido de cabello rojo – Aunque sea tu esposo yo sigo siendo tu padre, asi que no puede decirme que no puedo ver a mi querida hija.

Rias no respondió, abrazo con fuerza a aquel hombre que la había traído a la vida, el cual respondió al abrazo.

– Pero que estoy haciendo… pase, por favor – Todos aceptaron la invitación y entraron al cuarto mientras tomaban asiento – ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

– Nos han notificado que tu antiguo Peon ya ha regresado a Kuoh, asi que decidimos venir a… confirmar que estas lista…

– ¡S-Si lo estoy…! – Contesto la peliroja con su confianza de siempre – ¡Estoy segura que no importa que pase, lograre convencerle!

– Me alegra escuchar eso…

Los invitados siguieron conversando de algunas cosas que habían sucedido en la ausencia de la Gremory, la mayoría relacionados con los trabajos de Demonios y con algunas tareas, pronto llego el momento de partir, pero en ese preciso momento un joven de cabello rubio llegaba a la habitación.

– ¡Kiba! ¿En donde has estado? Te habíamos buscado por todas partes…

– Necesitaba un tiempo para relajarme… solo para enterarme que ese asesino ha vuelto…

– ¡Kiba!

– Lo siento, Bucho, pero esa es la verdad… podrá defenderlo lo que quiera, pero al final el es un asesino que por querer tenerla se valio de cualquier medio, solo para salirse de control…

– ¡Ya basta Kiba…!

– ¡No…!

– Esta es una orden de las "Tres Grandes Facciones"… no puedes negarte tan fácilmente…

– Solo le dire que a la menor provocación, lo matare…

Diciendo esto el joven salió de la habitación dejando a los Gremory y al sequito del Lucifer con la palabra en la boca.

– Kiba…

– Veo que el joven tiene algo que le afecta… sin duda tenia algo de respeto por tu antiguo Peon…

– Respeto que se fue luego de la fiesta…

– Pero hay algo mas… – Interrumpió el Padre de Rias – algo mas le esta afectando de una forma mas personal…

Rias sabia bien porque era, el pasado del joven seguramente le había alcanzado, pero no supo responder, mejor dicho, no quiso hacerlo. Sin mas distracciones se retiraron del cuarto dejando a la joven reanudar su labor.

 **– DE REGRESO AL MUNDO HUMANO –**

Asia terminaba de recoger las cosas que necesitaba para asistir a la escuela, por su parte Issei estaba sorprendido, pues había vuelto a la casa de los Hyodo, el ultimo lugar al que pudo llamo hogar antes de que fallecieran en un accidente de transito y el tuviera que regresar al orfanato, del cual escapo a los pocos meses para volver hay e independizarse… ya no lo rechazarían nunca más…

– ¡Todo listo, Issei-san! – Dijo la joven llamando su atención.

– Bien… volvamos entonces…

La pareja tomo rumbo a la mansión, debido a que habían sido transportados el joven tuvo que devolver el auto que había rentado y desafortunadamente en Kuoh no daban ese servicio, pero eso no resulto ningún problema para la pareja, después de todo significaba mas tiempo para ellos. Issei no pudo evitar pasar por los lugares que antes visitaba. Fue entonces que noto una especie de feria cerca, esa era nueva, definitivamente no recordaba que estuviera eso hacia 2 años.

– ¿Qué opinas Asia? ¿Una tarde de juegos antes de volver a la tortura de los estudios?

Asia asintió alegre, asi la pareja se paso gran parte de la tarde yendo de atracción en atracción, las horas pasaban y la joven se divertía a lo grande, mientras que Issei, por su parte y aun tratando de entretenerse lo mas que pudiera, no dejaba de pensar en su hermano. Cuando decidieron volver se dieron cuenta que eran cerca de las 8 pm.

– Y eso que salimos de la mansión a las 3… jejeje…

– ¡Ummm… Chaval, cuidado! – Escucharon gritar a una especie de adivina en una tienda – ¡Puedo verlo… hay un negro y frio viento que sopla por dónde vas…!

– ¿Eh?

– Un viento que alimenta dolor y resentimiento, invitando a la muerte de la cual no hay salvación…

– ¿Pero qué rayos está diciendo?

– ¡Nadie podrá escapar de ella…! – Continuo diciendo en una especie de trance – ¡…Pero tu, solo tu, debes poco a poco plantarle cara a ese viento negro! – Pero eso último alerto al joven, como si presintiera a que se refería.

– ….

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Comento la mujer mirando a su alrededor confundida.

– ¿I-Issei-san?

– Vámonos….

Issei tomo de la mano a la joven y continuaron su marcha, pero Asia seguía alterada por lo que esa mujer había dicho.

– Issei-san… lo que ella menciono…

– Olvida lo que dijo esa mujer…

– P-Pero ella…

– En vez de creer lo que otros dicen, uno debe seguir su propio camino…. – La joven miro al castaño, asombrada de esas palabras tan serenas a pesar de tan terrible advertencia – Después de todo, tu eres quien da forma al Destino…

– _Pero lo cierto es que esas premoniciones y malos augurios tienden a tomar su propia forma una vez mencionados…_ – Comento el alma de Reynalle – _Debes estar preparado…_

– ….

– ¡Asia-chan! – Se escucho decir tras de ellos, el castaño reconoció la voz, volvieron la vista y hay estaban, sus antiguos amigos, que juntos hacían el "Trio Pervertido" de la escuela Kuoh… Matsuda y Motohama, a excepción de la estatura no habían cambiado casi nada – ¿Estas bien?

– ¿Quién es este tipo? – Pregunto el de lentes barriendo con la mirada al castaño.

– ¿Oye… no te resulta familiar…?

– Si… tiene cierto aire…

– Es fácil olvidarse de la gente cuando no la vez por mucho tiempo… – Comento el castaño.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Soy yo: Hyodo Issei!

– ¿¡I-ISSEI!? – Preguntaron sorprendidos del cambio tan drástico que había sufrió su amigo, su apariencia era mas madura, era mucho mas alto y vestia de una forma MUY diferente – ¿Dónde te habías metido?

– Digamos que hubo una gran necesidad y por eso me tuve que ir…

– ¿Qué pasa? – Interrumpió una chica de cabello castaño – ¿Mas platicas pervertidas por parte de los "Títeres Pervertidos"?

– ¿Kiryuu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Solo estoy de paso… ¿¡Issei!? – Pregunto al ver al joven al que reconoció al instante.

– ¿A-Aika?

Issei no podía creerlo, la joven frente a el había cambiado casi tanto como el, ya no usaba lentes y esas coletas desaparecieron dejando que su larga cabellera cayera sobre su espalda, su busto había aumentado un poco y además vestia una camiseta y Shorts de mezclilla que realzaban su cuerpo.

– ¡Vaya sorpresa…! Mira que cambiado estas… hasta podría decir que eres mas atractivo…

– Puedo decir lo mismo de ti…

En ese momento la castaña noto a la joven Asia que sonreía al ver a sus antiguos amigos reunidos. Inmediatamente la joven saco sus concluciones.

– Asia, déjame felicitarte… ¡Elegiste a un muy buen partido como tu novio!

– ¿¡N-Novio!?

– Eso explicaría porque desapareciste por casi una semana… ¡No me sorprendería si se hubieran conectado todas las noches!

– ¿¡Conectar!? – Dijeron casi gritando Matsuda y Motohama.

– ¿Conectar?

– Si eso hubiera pasado o no, no es asunto tuyo… – El joven se aproximo hasta la chica y le hablo al oído – _Pero si quieres puedo intentar "Conectarme" contigo…_ – La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente de la cara al oír eso.

– ¿I-Issei-san?

– Bueno Asia… Mejor sigamos…

– ¡S-Si!

– Adiós amigos

Con esto la pareja se alejo dejando a sus tres antiguos amigos un tanto extrañados, Kiryuu salió del transe al ver alejarse al joven, solo para volver a sonrojarse.

– ¿Estas bien?

– ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

– ¡N-Nada…! – Contesto mientras se daba la vuelta para que no notaran su rubor – ¡T-Tengo que irme… nos vemos!

Diciendo esto la chica se alejo corriendo seguida de la mirada extrañada de los jóvenes. Por su parte la pareja de Demonios seguían su camino hacia la mansión.

– ¿Issei-san… Qué le dijiste a Kiryuu-san…?

– Nada importante… solo que no molestara mas…

– _¡Claro! Y yo soy una santa_ – Interrumpió Reynalle – _No puedo creer lo que hiciste…_

– _No paso nada, solo fue una broma…_

– ¿Issei-san?

– ¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo?

– N-No, nada – Respondió con una sonrisa.

La pareja continuo su caminata hasta llegar a la mansión, donde el viejo Phineas los esperaba acompañado de una joven de cabello negro vestida de sirvienta que llevaba una bandeja con un vaso lleno de una sustancia verdusca que burbujeaba.

– ¡Bienvenidos! – Dijo la chica.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Issei mientras veía con cierto cuidado (Recordemos lo que paso en el capitulo 3 XD) a la joven.

– Su nombre es Siesta y ella será la nueva sirvienta de la casa, ya que esas cosas no son muy mi estilo – Respondió con una sonrisa.

– Ya veo…

– ¿E-Eso es…? – Pregunto algo asustada Asia al ver el vaso con la sustancia amenazante.

– Veo que preparaste un poco…

– Así no tendrás problemas con tu brazo mañana durante las clases, pero de cualquier forma tengo mas por si algo llegara a pasar…

– Te lo agradezco… – Comento el joven mientras tomaba el recipiente – bueno, Hasta el Fondo.

Dicho esto el joven se bebió de golpe el contenido, al dejar el recipiente no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrió en su cuerpo, en efecto esa bebida era un asco.

– P-Por favor díganme que tienen algo para quitarme este sabor de la boca…

– ¡Claro que si, amo, acompáñeme al comedor y podrá degustar mi deliciosa comida!

– G-Gracias…

Los demonios acompañaron a la joven morena al comedor donde les esperaba un banquete digno de la realeza.

– ¡Sorprendente! – Asia estaba asombrada con la cantidad y variedad de alimentos que había frente a ella.

– ¿Tu sola lo preparaste?

– Si, mis habilidades son dignas de alabanzas, ¿verdad que si, amo? – Completo mientras lo abrazaba dejando que el brazo del joven se hundiera en sus pechos. Issei no pudo evitar emocionarse, pero al ver el rostro de Asia (Que estaba haciendo un puchero) se separo de inmediato.

– B-Bueno, entonces a cenar…

Así los tres demonios comenzaron a degustar los alimentos, incluso había algo de vino en la mesa, pero Issei prefirió omitirlo debido a que aun quería conservar lo mayor posible la inocencia de Asia. Siguieron consumiendo los alimentos, luego de comer Asia se retiro a su cuarto mientras que Issei subió al tejado a relajarse un poco, se recostó mirando las estrellas mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

– Se te ve…. Emocionado….. – Dijo el viejo acercándose a Issei – ¿Puedo saber el porqué?

– Mañana volveré a ver a mis antiguos compañeros y amigos… aunque no se como reaccionar… no me preocupan los que son "normales"…

– Te preocupan los que tienen relación con los Demonios, ¿no?

– …..Si…

– Pues, suponiendo la razón del porque volvimos, es posible que te hayan perdonado…

– No lo se….. Sona Sitri fue muy cortante… es posible que le hayan contado lo que hice…

– Vali dijo que eso no podría pasa, los líderes de las "Tres Grandes Facciones" deben tener cierto control de la información que poseen, divulgar algo como que Asesinaras al Maou no es tan conveniente para ellos…

– Es posible…. Y lo peor es que todo el progreso que llevaba con mi entrenamiento se fue a la basura cuando descubrí las intenciones de Vali…. – El joven alzo la mirada a las estrellas – ¿Dónde estará ahora?

– Es difícil saberlo, el pasillo que decías no tenia nada importante, seguramente lo que fuera lo que hubiera hay se lo habrá llevado.

Issei suspiro resignado, hurgo en su bolsillo hasta que saco una baraja de póker.

– ¿Juegas conmigo?

– ¡Oh! Hace mucho que no practicaba tan interesante actividad…

– Lo tomare como un si – Respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

 **– REINO DE AKIHABARA –**

– ¡Entra ya, maldita basura! – Grito un hombre que portaba una armadura – ¡Esto te pasa por esconderte y no hacer tus servicios…! – Continuo diciendo mientras arrojaba a una joven morena cuya ropa no eran mas que unos trapos rasgados dentro de una especie de celda – Odio tener que cuidar de ella – Se quejo con su compañero.

– Lo se, pero el Señor Feudal no quiere que le pase nada… no nos queda de otra que cuidarla…

Mientras los guardias se alejaban la joven saco un pequeño papel de entre sus harapos.

– Hoy seré libre… – Decía entre lágrimas, mientras secaba su rostro fue sorprendida por una explosión.

El ruido de una enorme celebración, con fuegos artificiales y música, procedía de la parte de arriba de un castillo bastante lujoso de la edad media, donde personas de apariencia elegante llegaban a la entrada y entregaban su invitación a los guardias para poder pasar, mientras la distancia cuatro seres observan la situación.

– Aumentaron la seguridad – Dijo el joven Adam mientras veía atreves de unos binoculares.

– Saben que ira, maestro… – Hablo una mujer de vestido negro con un cinturón y armadura en sus brazos de color rojo. El vestido tiene el cuello abierto revelando varios collares de perlas de color rojo oscuro y blanco. Un accesorio, similar a una cola de lobo sale por la parte derecha de su falda. También lleva puesto unas botas que le cubren hasta las rodillas con unos patrones de color rojo y además parece llevar una Katana en el cinto. Pero su aspecto más remarcable es la atemorizante máscara que le cubre toda la cara y que tiene cuatro rendijas para los ojos que acentúa más aún la apariencia inhumana que tiene – ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Detrás de ellos se encontraba el hermano mayor del joven Issei, aquel que le ayudo durante su exilio: Vali Lucifer, quien miraba a lo lejos el castillo, luego se coloco una máscara de Arlequín (Busquen "Mascara de Vergil" para darse una idea).

– Raven, Adam, ustedes irán conmigo – Ordeno antes de guiar su mirada a la otra joven que los acompañaba, de pelo negro largo y ligeramente ondulado que portaba una máscara similar al del joven Adam solo que sin las marcas de color rojo. Portaba un moño negro en su cabeza y vestía un chaleco abotonado negro con faldones y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que expone parte de su vientre, usa pantalones cortos blancos que tienen una cremallera en la parte frontal de cada pierna, una bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello y de botas de tacón bajo y medias que empiezan negras en la cintura y se difuman en morado al llegar a sus tobillos. A un costado de sus medias, esta un símbolo de la flor de belladona. Lleva cintas negras en ambos brazos, con una manga separada color negro y una banda de plata en el brazo izquierdo – Blake, tu encárgate de los guardias…

– Si…

Asi los cuatro abandonaron el lugar donde se encontraban. Cuando Vali y sus escoltas llegaron a la entrada fueron rápidamente detenidos por los tres guardas de la entrada.

– ¡Alto…! – Grito uno de ellos – ¡Las mascaras están prohibidas en esta fiesta, retírenselas y muéstrenos su invitación si quieren entrar!

Sin decir nada Vali rápidamente saco su espada al igual que sus compañeros y terminaron con las vidas de los guardias con unos limpios cortes en la yugular con sus armas a pesar de las armaduras que llevaban. Los invitados gritaron aterrados ante la escena y comenzaron a huir, sin decir nada continuo avanzando seguido de Adam y Raven, algunos guardias mas salieron de castillo, pero cuando estaban cerca de ellos eran eliminados por ellos sin que Vali hiciera algo mas que seguir caminando, al llegar a la puerta el Peliblanco saco su espada " **Yamato** " y cortar en cruz la puerta para luego patearla dándoles acceso al castillo.

– ¡Bienvenido a mi fiesta, Vali Lucifer…! – Hablo un hombre de mediana edad cuya apariencia gorda y descuidada era mas que repulsiva que era protegido por varios guardias– ¡Pero no recuerdo haberte invitado…!

– No necesito invitación…

– ¡No tienes derecho a entrar asi al castillo del Señor Feudal! – Ante lo dicho por ese hombre el peliblanco comenzó a reir a carcajadas cosa que le enfureció al gordinflón, luego de calmar un poco su risa le miro atreves de las rendijas de su máscara.

– Recuerda quien fue el que te coloco hay… solo vine por lo que me pertenece y nos iremos…

– ¡Jamás… MATENLOS!

Ante la orden del sujeto los guardias se abalanzaron sobre los intrusos, pero fueron detenidos por Vali y sus compañeros, sin perder tiempo el peliblanco corrió hasta el sujeto que al verle pretendió huir, pero fue detenido por un fuerte golpe de la funda de " **Yamato** " en el rostro, cosa que lo derribo.

– Tu no eres nadie para negarme lo que me pertenece por derecho… ¡Ahora entrégamela!

– ¡C-Claro… e-esta en los calabozos… en esa direccion… por favor no me mates! – Vali guardo su espada, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el lugar indicado – ¡MUERE MALDITO!

El sujeto, tomado una espada de los guardas, pretendió asestarle un golpe por la espalda, pero este se desplomo en el suelo dejando ver a la joven del lazo, sin embargo Vali ni siquiera le presto atención, sin decir nada continuo, la joven bajo la mirada, la mano del joven Taurus se poso sobre su hombro, animandola. Siguieron avanzando por los pasillos hasta los calabozos, asesinando a cuanto guardia se oponían a ellos. Por su parte la joven prisionera se encontraba realizando un conjuro improvisado en su celda cuando escucho los gritos de los guardias.

– ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!?

– ¡Alguien ha asaltado el castillo…! ¡Han matado al Señor Feudal y vienen para acá!

– ¡S-Seguramente vienen por esa bruja…!

– ¡Pues que se la queden, no pienso morir por una basura como ella…!

La joven oía eso horrorizada, podría ser que vinieran a rescatarla, pero ella jamás le importo a nadie, asi que lo mas seguro era que estuvieran allí para matarla por su poder. Tratando de tranquilizarse continuo con su ritual, pero los gritos de dolor de los guardias avisaban que estaban ya muy cerca, cerró sus ojos presa del pánico mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras del hechizo al mismo tiempo que las puertas de su celda eran derribadas. Abrió los ojos por instinto y los vio, aquellos seres con mascaras y que portaban espadas en sus manos. El miedo la consumió y no termino el rito correctamente, lo que provoco una explosión, cuando el humo se disipo no quedaba nada en aquel lugar.

– ¿M-Maestro…? – Pregunto Adam mientras contemplaba la escena.

– Vámonos – Hablo mientras se daba la vuelta.

– ¿Y que hay de ella…? – Cuestiono Raven

– Ya no podemos hacer nada… vámonos…

Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos, pero pronto fueron tras del peliblanco dejando aquel lugar en ruinas.

 **– MUNDO HUMANO –**

Las horas pasaban y el joven Issei al fin decidió bajar del techo, su partida con el viejo no duro más que una ronda, después de todo el aun era un neófito en ese juego (Hablando de Phineas), camino rumbo a la cocina donde tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua, un leve temblor capto su atención, volvió la mirada hacia atrás y pudo ver claramente como se habría una brecha dimensional, pero a diferencia de las que el había visto hacer a su hermano esta era una especie de esfera, la cual crecía y crecía hasta que "Exploto", por segundos el joven logro esquivar cualquier daño, cuando miro el lugar vio a cierta joven de piel morena, cuya ropa estaba totalmente deteriorada. Se acerco con cuidado hasta ella, parecía estar inconsciente.

– ¿¡Issei-san, estas bien!? – Se escucho gritar desde la sala

– Si… estoy bien….

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Despierta a Phineas, creo que debería ver esto…

Luego de un rato la joven inconsciente se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones.

– Solo está agotada, igual que lo estuve yo cuando realice nuestro viaje, con algo de reposo estará bien – Diagnostico el viejo después de examinarla.

– Que alivio – Comento Asia dejando escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Pero quien es ella Amo?

– No lo se Siesta… pero algo en ella me es familiar… – El joven veía a la chica, pero principalmente al parche que le cubría el ojo derecho – ¿Que creen que le haya pasado en el ojo?

– Es difícil saberlo, pero lo que es seguro es que algo o alguien le ataco, las heridas de su cuerpo son prueba de ello… – Issei y Asia miraron a la joven, en efecto se veía que había sido maltratada, su ropa estaba prácticamente despedazada y estaba cubierta de suciedad – Como sea, será mejor que ustedes 2 jovencitos se vayan a descansar, mañana tendrán un dia muy agitado….

– Es cierto… Asia, vámonos….

– ¡S-Si…!

Dicho esto la pareja se retiro de la habitación dejando solos a Phineas y Siesta.

– ¿M-Maestro Phineas….?

– Tu también puedes retírate, y no te preocupes por ella, estará bien…

– E-Entonces… me retiro….

– Descansa….

La joven sirvienta dejo la habitación, por su parte el viejo continuo contemplando a la chica, había algo que quería comprobar, sin mas se acerco a ella y retiro el parche de su ojo para poder verlo mejor, pero lo que descubrió jamás lo habría imaginado. Un ojo negro como la noche y de una pupila carmesí, mirarlo transmitía un sentimiento de angustia indescriptible, Phineas empezó a sentirse perdido, como si su seriedad se desvaneciera en ese intenso color carmesí dejando solo locura, dolor y tristeza en el. La joven se movió por unos segundos y solo eso basto para romper el transe, rápidamente volvió a colocar el parche y se alejo de la chica, que seguía profundamente dormida.

– _¡Maldito Vali…!. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a esta chica…?_

* * *

El sol aun no había salido, pero Issei y Asia ya se preparaban para salir, la pareja se terminaba de alistar para salir a la escuela, sin quererlo y sin saberlo ambos se encontraban sumamente preocupados por la misma razón: ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos al volver a verlo?

– ¿Estas lista, Asia?

– S-Si…

– Muy bien… vámonos…

La pareja salió de la habitación, se dirigieron al comedor donde Siesta los esperaba con sus respectivos desayunos.

– Buenos días Amo, buenos días Asia-sama – Dijo respetuosamente mientras hacia una reverencia.

– Deja ese rollo de Amo… puedes llamarme simplemente Issei…

– O-Opino lo mismo…

– Si ese es su deseo… Issei-sama.

El joven suspiro resignado ante la insistencia de la joven, sin mas tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer, los minutos pasaban y pronto llego la hora de salir, pero antes de partir el joven pregunto por el viejo.

– El maestro Phineas se encuentra en su biblioteca revisando algunas cosas que dice serán muy importantes para vos…

– Ya veo…. Bueno, cuando lo veas dile que ya nos fuimos.

Sin mas los jóvenes Demonios salieron de la mansión con rumbo a la escuela, durante el camino fueron conversando de algunas cosas de ultimo minuto sobre la escuela. Por su parte, Sona Sitri y su siempre leal reina, Tsubaki Shinra se encontraban frente a la escuela cuando fueron interceptadas por un par de jóvenes con capas blancas, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de la joven fue el arma que una de esas chicas llevaba.

– Una Espada Sagrada….

Luego de varios minutos la platica de la joven pareja se alargo y antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado a su destino: La universidad de Kuoh. Issei miro los edificios y demás construcciones, el lugar si que era grande y muy impresionante (Imagínense la escuela de IS Infinite Stratos :D).

– Asi que esta es la Universidad de Kuoh….

– Si…

– Bueno, según el documento que me dio Sona debo presentarme en la oficina del director para poder saber cual será mi aula….

– Ok, entonces nos vemos, hasta luego, Issei-san.

– Adiós Asia….

Luego de despedirse el joven camino por los pasillos hasta que hayo la oficina, al parecer su tutor ya había hecho entrega de todos sus documentos, informo de su situación y de sus estudios en sus otras escuelas y solo era cuestión de que se presentara a clases.

– Esto… ¿Quién dice que es mi tutor?

– El señor… Phineas Dioun…

– _Ese viejo…._ B-Bueno, ¿Y cual será mi aula?

– El aula 2-1, aquí esta su horario, sus libros serán enviados a su domicilio esta tarde, que tenga un buen dia.

Sin mas que decir Issei abandono la oficina y después de pedir indicaciones logro llegar al aula, entro y noto que aun no llegaba el maestro, pero lo que le tomo por sorpresa fue que sus compañeros eran exactamente los mismos que cuando asistía a la Prepa (Perdonen, pero usare algunos modismos latinos para hacérmelo mas fácil :P). Al verlo entrar todos comenzaron a murmurar, era evidente que nadie lo recordaba, hasta que cierta joven al fin noto su presencia.

– ¿I-Issei-san?

– Oh, hola Asia…

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Hyodo? – Cuestiono Kiryuu sin mirar directamente al joven.

– A partir de hoy asistiré a esta escuela.

– ¿Hablas en serio?

– Sip.

De nuevo las voces se hicieron presentes, nadie daba crédito a lo que veía, Issei Hyodo, el joven que había desaparecido hacia 2 años había vuelto y completamente cambiado. Claramente era mas alto, su semblante había cambiado, incluso se podría decir que era mas atractivo. Sin decir mas se dirigió al primer lugar desocupado que encontró, que curiosamente estaba delante de Asia. Un par de minutos después las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de mediana edad, ojos celestes, de lentes y con cabello esmeralda.

– ¡Buenos días estudiantes! – Dijo al poner sus cosas en su escritorio, después comenzó a escribir en la pizarra – El día de hoy se une un nuevo compañero a nuestro curso, su nombre es Issei Hyodo, por favor ¿Podrías presentarte? – Pregunto amablemente.

– Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo – Dijo poniéndose de pie – seguramente muchos me recordaran de hacia 2 años, asi que no será necesario decir mas – Concluyo volviendo a tomar asiento.

– B-Bueno, entonces continuemos con las clases…

Las horas pasaron y finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo, Asia llevo al joven a la cafetería, donde degustaron sus alimentos, pero antes Issei bebió un poco de esa extraña mezcla para evitar problemas con su brazo, claro que su comida se sintió algo extraña al recibir constantemente saludos y miradas (Algunas no muy amigables) de parte de los estudiantes. Luego de comer volvieron a sus clases lo que restaba del dia, cuando al fin la campana sonó informando del fin de los estudios los jóvenes abandonaron el aula, menos Issei y Asia, quienes esperaron a que todos se fueran.

– Ya es hora…

– S-Si…

– Llévame con Bucho….

Asia asintió y salieron del salón, caminaron por los jardines hasta que llegaron a un edificio ajeno a las demás construcciones, rodeado de hermosas flores y varios arboles.

– Asi que… ¿Este es el nuevo edificio del Club de Ocultismo?

– S-Si…

– Sinceramente… prefería mas el anterior…

Asia solo sonrio ante el comentario del joven, sin mas entraron. Los pasillos eran mas grandes y claramente era mucho mas espacioso, pero en esencia era el mismo lugar, ya que la ruta que Asia tomo era la que el había tomado durante el tiempo que estuvo hay.

– _Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian…._

Entonces llegaron, la sala principal del club, lugar donde se realizaban todas las labores del club. Issei trago saliva, no sabia que esperar exactamente, pero fuera lo que fuera estaba listo. Asia abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a esa joven de cabello Carmesi sentada en su silla, detrás de su escritorio, el verla le recordó todas aquellas hermosas sensaciones que había olvidado, no, no las había olvidado…. Simplemente quiso creer que jamás existieron.

– Bienvenido… Ise…

 **– Mansión Hyodo –**

Phineas buscaba con desesperación entre sus libros, hojeaba y revisaba cada escrito detalladamente, arrojándolos después mientras tomaba el siguiente, hasta que al fin pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, se acerco a una mesa y prendió una vela para poder leer mejor.

– Aqui esta... justo como lo pensé... " **Partealmas** "... Vali... ¿Que fue lo que hiciste con tu hermano?

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

Tachan!

He aqui el nuevo capitulo de mi proyecto, debo decir que fue bastante dificil hacerlo, principalmente porque he tenido problemas por donde vivo y con respecto a mis estudios, pero al fin esta listo.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

No lo Olviden: Comenten que les pareció. Ahora me despido, pero antes, una frase de uno de mis juegos favoritos (Maldito Kratoz, me metiste al vicio!): Destiny.

 ** _"El Cielo puede esperar... aun queda mucho que hacer en el Infierno"_**

Hasta luego!


	6. ¿Tregua?

**Una vez mas explicare como se manejan mis diálogos:**

– Me gusta el peligro **= Conversaciones normales.**

– _Mientras más sacrifiques por mi más poder tendrás_ **= Pensamientos y/o conversaciones mentales, Ejemplo: Issei-Ddraig/Reynalle.**

– Hola querida = **Estas son frases en "Español" (Ya que muchos imaginamos las conversaciones en Japonés, incluida yo :D) que Issei usa, ya que me comentan que el original a veces habla en español, solo que el mío al basarse en el nuevo, que tiene una orientación mas occidental, será un español más Latino.**

 **Sin más los dejo con la continuación, Disfrútenla!**

* * *

– ¿¡…Porque tenemos que hacer esto!? – Grito furioso el caballero de Rias a la par que golpeaba el escritorio con fuerza.

– Recuerda que esto es una decisión de las Tres Grandes Facciones… – Se adelanto a decir Koneko, aquella chica Loli quien ya había crecido durante este tiempo (Imagínenla casi al tamaño de Asia), aunque aun se veía como la más joven de todos –No es algo a lo que puedes oponerte…

– ¡Pero se trata del asesino de su hermano…! – Una fuerte bofetada fue suficiente para que el caballero guardara silencio.

Kiba se quedo estático ante la acción que su ama había hecho, no solo eso, incluso sintió vergüenza ante su actuar. Era verdad después de todo, los lideres fueron quienes decidieron eso, el era un simple siervo a las ordenes de su ama, la Mao Rias Gremory. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la "Alfil" Asia acompañada del antiguo peón y compañero de sequito: Issei Hyodo, por su parte Rias y sus siervos se sorprendieron del nuevo look del joven (Ya saben, ¿no?) Cabello cortó en los lados y con punta en la parte de la nuca, más alto y con el uniforme bastante desaliñado (Aunque esto ya lo usaba desde antes xP). Kiba no pudo evitar enfurecerse al verle, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía tranquilo, incluso podría decir que sentía una paz que no había experimentado en años.

– Bienvenido, Ise…

– Hola… – Contesto el joven con un tono algo seco, cosa que no paso por alto para ninguno de los presentes, mientras recorría aquella sala inspeccionando cada rincón – No has cambiado casi nada, Rias … tampoco tus gustos… – Comento ante el hecho de que el lugar era exactamente igual a su antiguo club.

– En cambio yo diría que has cambiado bastante… – Dijo exponiendo su aspecto.

– Bueno, que puedo decir… los días que pase fueron… digamos… ¿Buenos? Como sea, ¿Para qué he sido llamado?

Rias asintió ante la respuesta, con esto Kiba y Koneko se dirigieron a las puertas acompañados de Asia, quien solo sonrió agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

– Como sabes, eres un riesgo para nuestros mundos, un riesgo tan grande que ni siquiera juntos podríamos vencerte…

– Vamos, vamos… Acabo de volver de mi "Exilio" ¿Y así me recibes? – Ante esa respuesta Rias miro fijamente al joven, aun cuando trataba de sonar segura el miedo la consumía por dentro, si bien su antiguo siervo parecía no mostrar signos de agresividad ni de violencia eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento – Antes que nada déjame decir esto: ¡Felicidades por tu boda!

Oír esas palabras hicieron que el cuerpo de la joven se detuviera abruptamente, guio su mirada al joven quien mostraba una sonrisa a la chica, por un momento pensó que era sincera, pero un leve movimiento del labio del joven le mostro que esas palabras que había pronunciado le afectaban en más de un sentido.

– Ise…

– Lamento haber intentado oponerme a tu felicidad…

– No…

– Después de todo yo no estaba a tu altura…

– Eso no es…

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por los toques de la puerta, de esta apareció la imagen de Akeno acompañada por Sona y su "Reina", quienes se sorprendieron un poco al ver al castaño en la sala, este por su parte solo se limito a mirarlas fríamente.

– ¡Estamos ocupados! – Exclamo casi con furia – ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

– B-Bueno… Sona quería conversar algunas cosas con Rias… – Informo la joven Akeno mirando de pies a cabeza al joven tan cambiado.

– Lamento interrumpir – Dijo la joven Sitri sin dejar de mirar al joven – Pero tengo asuntos urgentes que atender con Rias…

– Oh, no se preocupen, yo me retiro… Rias – Dijo volviendo la mirada a la pelirroja – Continuemos nuestra conversación más tarde… ¿Te parece?

– S-Si… – Contesto algo confundida.

– Bien, si tienes dudas puedes preguntarle a Asia, así pues, las dejo… con su permiso, Señoritas.

Diciendo esto el joven salió de la sala dejando a las chicas con sus asuntos, por su parte Issei conversaba con Asia, mientras era vigilado por el "Caballero" y la "Torre" de Rias.

– ¿Ha salido todo bien? – Pregunto la joven.

– Si, aunque no pudimos hablar mucho, ser la Mao debe ser muy laborioso…

– Eso puedes atribuírtelo, Issei… – Interrumpió Kiba con un tono seco – Después de todo tu asesinaste a su hermano…

Issei no respondió, solo dedico una sonrisa a su antiguo amigo, sonrisa que ocultaba un dolor ante esas palabras, cosa que el caballero no tomo de la mejor forma, por su parte Koneko pudo ver el dolor tras la sonrisa, fijo su mirada en Asia, quien también notaba el dolor del joven.

– Prometo que tratare de no cruzarme tanto en tu camino… amigo…

– ¡No me llames así!

– Lo siento… creo que mejor me retiro, nos vemos – Se despidió para retirarse acompañado de Asia.

Cuando salieron del edificio, Issei no pudo evitar mirar unos momentos el edificio.

– _Así que no solo era parecido por dentro… Rias debe ser muy conservadora…_

– ¿Issei-san?

– Nada, démonos prisa, Siesta ya debe tener lista la comida…

– ¡Hii!

– Esperen por favor –Escucharon decir a sus espaldas, al voltear notaron a la joven Koneko mirándolos fijamente – Los acompañare…

– ¿Nos acompañaras o quieres que te acompañemos? – Pregunto en tono de burla, cosa que la joven solo respondió con una mirada seria (Típico de ella) – Ok, vamos…

Durante el camino las dos chicas conversaban de diversos temas, principalmente con lo que Asia se había perdido durante su ausencia, por su parte el castaño divagaba en su mente.

– ¿Qué será lo que paso? – Pregunto de repente Issei – Sona se veía bastante preocupada… eso es raro en ella… o al menos eso recuerdo.

– No lo sé… – Respondió también confundida Asia.

– ¿Qué opinas tu, Koneko?

– Nada… Buchou siempre hace lo correcto, pero lo que me tiene más preocupada ahora es Yuuto-sempai…

– Ahora que lo mencionas parece tener algo que lo molesta, algo además de mi, claro está…

– Eso parece… – Un silencio incomodo se presento de repente, todos se encontraban meditando sobre lo que pudiera ser lo que afecte al joven, hasta que la peliplateada se detuvo – Bueno, nos vemos mañana… – Se despidió para tomar un rumbo distinto.

– Nos vemos, Koneko-chan – Se despidió el joven, al oír eso la joven no pudo más que sorprenderse, hacía tiempo que no había escuchado eso y por alguna razón se sintió más relajada.

– Al parecer no soy el único con una gran carga en mi espalda… – Comento el castaño – Kiba, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, incluso vos tuvieron problemas al convertirse en demonios…

Asia contemplo al joven unos segundos, mientras este reflexionaba sobre lo que la vida y el mismo destino les tendrían preparado de ahora en adelante.

MIENTRAS TANTO

– ¿Afiliadas de la Iglesia queriendo conocer al actual Mao? – Pregunto sorprendida Rias ante las palabras de su amiga – Debe ser una broma… – Sona no respondió, solo se limito a limpiar sus lentes en señal de que "No se trataba de ninguna Broma" – Como sea, no creo que pueda ser nada bueno… ¿Qué fue lo que les respondiste?

– Acepte, mañana después de clases irán a verte a ti y a tu sequito… pero hay algo más que me preocupa…

Esas últimas palabras alertaron a las jóvenes Gremory, después de todo pocas cosas afectan a Sona Sitri.

– Una de estas afiliadas tienen una Espada Sagrada.

– ¿¡Una Espada Sagrada!? ¿Estas diciendo que las afiliadas de la iglesia que quieren hablar con Rias portan una de esas espadas?

Akeno y su "Rey" se miraron por unos segundos, la duda fue sembrada en ellas, y si bien era cierto que se planeaba formar una alianza, esta aun no estaba establecida, por lo que cualquier cosa podría suceder.

– Entiendo… Si me disculpas debo ir a atender otros asuntos…

– Iras con él, ¿Verdad? – Rias se detuvo ante el comentario – No es que me quiera meter en tu vida, pero recuerda que ya estas casada…

– Lo sé… – Respondió apretando con especial odio la mano donde aquel anillo de oro se encontraba – Es algo que no podre olvidar tan fácilmente…

Sin más la joven salió del salón del club, no sin antes acompañar a su amiga fuera del edificio para después tomar caminos distintos.

– ¿Realmente iras con él?

– Si, nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida así que no pude exponer bien las cosas…

Akeno no respondió, solo se limito a seguir a su Rey, después de todo era su deber y obligación, aun cuando no fuera de su agrado, sin embargo una pisca de duda y miedo estaba anidada en ella, ya que irían a ver al asesino de un Mao.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Mansión Hyodo

– Bienvenido Issei-sama – Saludo la joven Siesta a la pareja mientras les abría la puerta.

– Hola, ¿alguna novedad?

– Nada que se deba reportar, el Maestro Phineas no ha notado nada…

– Ya veo… ¿Dónde está?

– Esta en su estudio…

– Gracias… Asia, adelántate y come, yo revisare unas cosas.

– Hii

El joven se dirigió a su habitación, se cambio de ropa, termino rápido y solo se coloco otra camiseta acompañado de un pants acampanado, luego se dirigió a uno de los sótanos de la mansión, uno que había sido arreglado por el vejete para poder guardar su extensa colección de libros. Entro con cuidado, deambulo por los pasillos del lugar hasta que encontró al Demonio sumido en su lectura.

– Deberías poner luces en este lugar… esas velas tienden a incendiarlo todo…

– Puede ser, pero en verdad prefiero este tipo de iluminación.

Issei no contesto, por curiosidad miro uno de los libros; "Magia Arcana, Tomo 109", el joven miro confundido, noto que había un separador, abrió el volumen, la mayoría de las cosas no le interesaron, pero un encantamiento de esas páginas le llamo la atención: "Partealmas". Esa palabra se le hizo familiar, pero no supo de donde.

– ¿Qué es esto Phineas?

– ¿Eh? – Al ver el libro el Demonio se levanto de golpe arrebatándoselo de las manos – N-Nada, magia antigua… Y-Ya no sirve en estos tiempos…

– Oh… es que uno de esos conjuros se me hace conocido… pero no recuerdo donde…

– D-Debes estar confundido…

– Puede ser… Oye… ¿Y nuestra "Invitada"?

– E-Ella sigue dormida – Respondió mientras guardaba los demás libros – Puedes ir a verla si quieres…

– Tal vez lo haga…

– Por cierto, llego este paquete para ti, son los libros que comenzaras a usar a partir de mañana – Añadió el Demonio mientras le entregaba al joven un paquete un tanto pesado con varios volúmenes en el.

– Gracias – Dijo en tono seco al ver que de nuevo tendría que leer – Bueno, te dejo, recuerda las luces…

– Lo tendré en cuenta…

Con esto Issei se alejo del lugar mientras Phineas revisaba el libro para luego guardarlo en uno de los estantes. Por su parte Issei, luego de arrojar sus libros quien sabe dónde, se dirigió a la habitación donde su "invitada" se encontraba descansando, entro con cuidado para no despertarla, pero esta se encontraba despierta mirando el jardín desde la ventana.

– Veo que ya despertaste – Dijo para llamar su atención – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto manteniendo su distancia al joven – ¿Quién eres tú?

– Estas en Kuoh, más específicamente en Japón, esta es mi casa y yo me llamo Issei Hyodo…

– ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

– ¿No lo sabes? Apareciste de repente en mi cocina, estabas inconsciente y en condiciones deplorable, así que te ayudamos…

– Y-Ya veo… – Respondió mientras recordaba lo sucedido – Es verdad… lo siento…

– Descuida, no me molesta… veo que ya recuerdas aunque sea un poco… ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Kat

– Muy bien Kat, cuéntame… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

La joven comenzó a relatarle su vida, el cómo fue "Vendida" al Señor Feudal del lugar de donde vivía, los maltratos y su plan de escape.

– Entonces, ¿Usaste un hechizo de teletrasporte y apareciste aquí?

– Si…

– _¿Qué opinas Ddraig?_

– _Es extraño, su esencia pertenece a este mundo…_

– _¿A poco puedes detectar eso? –_ Pregunto Reynalle en burla.

– _Luego de que Issei viajara a esos otros lugares tuve que adaptar mi olfato, ahora puedo decir si son o no de esta dimensión… y ella definitivamente es de esta…._

– _Así que es una mentira_ –A completo Reynalle.

– _Habla que tenerla vigilada…_

– _Como sea… hablaremos de eso luego_ – Interrumpió el castaño – Vale Kat, te dejare descansar, luego mandare a que te dejen algo de comer.

– Hii…

– Entonces, nos vemos luego.

Con esto el joven salió de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor.

– _¿Le dirás a Phineas?_ – Pregunto Reynalle

– Posiblemente, pero primero le daremos comida... ¿Mmmh?... Tenemos visitas…

Issei se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se topo con las jóvenes Gremory, quienes se encontraban a medio jardín admirando la mansión y las flores. No pudo evitar reír ante eso, sin más camino hasta ellas.

– Veo que al fin llegan – Al oírlo las jóvenes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, ya que no habían sentido su llegada – ¿Les gusta lo que ven? – Pregunto mientras señalaba a su alrededor.

– Es hermoso… – Comento asombrada Akeno – no sabía que Issei-kun tendría esta casa…

– Un regalo… como sea, ya que están aquí aprovechemos… ¿Ya han comido?

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, el castaño guio a las chicas dentro de la casa con dirección al comedor, donde ya se encontraban Asia y Phineas sentados mientras Siesta servía los platillos.

– ¡Oh! Tenemos visitas – Hablo Phineas al ver llegar a los jóvenes – Usted debe ser Ryas Gremory, la actual Mao, es un placer – Añadió poniéndose de pie para hacer una reverencia.

– Déjate de teatros… Siesta, ellas nos acompañaran a comer, sírveles también y después llévale algo a nuestra otra invitada.

– ¿Ha despertado ya?

– Si, así que por favor, llévale de comer también.

– Si.

Rias y Akeno no pudieron negarse, no querían enfadar a su anfitrión y causar problemas, así que tomaron asiento y procedieron a comer. La comida fue en su mayoría en un silencio algo agobiante, hasta que el castaño rompió de este.

– Muy bien… seamos sinceros, ustedes están aquí porque quieren una tregua conmigo, ¿Correcto?

– Veo que lo notaste, si, es correcto, es peligroso tener de enemigo a uno de los poseedores de los dos Dragones Celestiales, por ende queremos ver si estas dispuesto a…

– Acepto unirme a su alianza… – Interrumpió.

– ¿D-De verdad?

– Si, he de suponer que me pondrán a alguien a vigilarme, ¿No? ¿Quién será?

– Esa seré yo – Respondió Rias con su seguridad de siempre – Espero que no te moleste.

– Al contrario, es mejor estar con alguien al que ya se tratar que con un desconocido… – Al oír eso la pelirroja se relajo, al menos ya no tenía el peso de que rechazara la alianza – ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

– Claro.

– ¿Qué era lo que Sona quería tratar con vos? – Rias no pudo evitar sorprenderse de nuevo al oír eso – Se veía bastante seria…

– B-Bueno…

– Puede que no sea asunto mío, pero me gustaría saber si puedo ser de ayuda… – Rey y Reina se miraron entre sí, tratando de buscar la respuesta a esa petición en la mirada de la otra – Para fortalecer el vinculo de nuestra Alianza.

– Creo que yo mejor me retiro, Siesta, déjame acompañarte a ver a nuestra invitada.

– Hii – Respondió Siesta, entendiendo que el tema a tratar no era de su incumbencia.

– De acuerdo… te diré… Asia, si quieres puedes escuchar tu también… – Rias comenzó a contarles sobre el próximo encuentro que tendría con las enviadas de la iglesia – Eso es lo que discutimos…

– Entiendo, será interesante ver que tienen que decir – Rias le miro extrañada ante el comentario

– ¿Disculpa?

– Recuerda que debes vigilarme… así que no puedes negarte.

Rias asintió, era verdad, debía vigilarlo, además de que si él quería lo haría de cualquier manera, ya que no había forma alguna de evitarlo. Luego de comer el joven acompaño a las chicas a la salida, donde las despidió para volver dentro de la mansión.

Luego de hacer sus deberes y ya que la noche cayó sobre el mundo, Issei y Asia se fueron a dormir. El día regreso y los jóvenes volvieron a su escuela, donde el castaño fue el centro de atención, ya que su apariencia desde el día anterior había llamado demasiado la atención, muchos creían que era alguna clase de delincuente. La cosa empeoro cuando ese se dio cuenta de que no había llevado ni un solo libro.

– _¡Maldición! No puedo decirle a Asia que me preste los suyos… creo que se lo pediré a alguien más…_

Las cosas no resultaron tan bien, ya que al pedírselo a otra estudiante, esta se asusto tanto con el que le entrego todos, esto lo tacho de abusivo. Pero la cosa no termino hay: corrían los rumores de que el "nuevo" vivía en una mansión ya que era millonario o que era un Yakuza, pero una en especifico alteraba a todos: había recibido la visita de las Onee-samas en su casa, incluso que antes eran muy unidos, casi como una pareja.

– ¿… _Acaso podría estar más aislado en esta clase…?_

– _Creía que eso no te interesaba._

– _No es tanto por mí…_

– _¿Es por esa monjita?_

– Oye, Hyodo – Hablo Matsuda llamando la atención del castaño – ¿Es cierto?

– ¿El qué?

– Que ayer Rias y Akeno fueron a verte…

– Es cierto…

– Aghh… ¡Maldito suertudo!

– ¡Ellas debieron de haberte olvidado luego de que las dejaras hace 2 años!

– Dejen de quejarse y ya déjenme en paz…

– ¡Pero nosotros somos los mejores amigos!

– Éramos, ya hace mucho de eso…

El día continuo con más problemas, ahora debido a que durante el almuerzo un grupo de alumnos fueron a buscar al castaño para "amenazarlo" de que se alejara de Rias, ya que se enteraron de sus antiguas "Vivencias", sin embargo sus amenazas, llenas de miedo por los demás rumores y el aspecto de este, terminaron en desmayo del miedo, ya que el joven les dio una mirada elida que fácilmente no olvidaran, cosa que le costó una llamada de atención, pero poco le importo.

Al fin llego la hora de la reunión y todos, excepto Kiba, se encontraban en el salón del club. Los minutos pasaban hasta que aparecieron las enviadas, quienes al ver al castaño se sorprendieron bastante, por su parte el joven solo las veía con seriedad mientras Asia se ocultaba tras este, sujetándolo con miedo, esto no paso desapercibido para nadie.

– Bienvenidas, por favor pasen – Dijo cortésmente Akeno, con su clásica sonrisa ofreciéndole asiento.

– A-Aprecio su cooperación… – Agradeció Irina sin apartar la mirada al castaño, notando el odio que emanaba por su presencia – Me llamo Shido Irina…

– Yo soy Xenovia.

– ¿Qué motivos trae a unas sirvientes de Dios a este encuentro con los Demonios?

– Como seguramente sabe, ya que se está planeando una alianza, las seis espadas Excalibur han sido cuidadas por las 3 divisiones de la iglesia, aunque aún nos falta encontrar una…

– ¿Y? – Hablo Issei.

– Tres de ellas han sido robadas por los Ángeles Caídos…

– ¿¡Robadas!? – Preguntaron los siervos de Rias claramente sorprendidos.

– ¡Pero qué bonita tregua! – Dijo sarcásticamente el castaño – Apenas se dan la vuelta y ya están traicionando.

– ¿Tienen pruebas?

– Si, el mismo Azazel ha dicho que algunos de sus miembros han desertado…

– ¿Y qué necesitan de los Demonios? – Pregunto Issei regresando al tema original.

– Como dije, este es un asunto entre la iglesia y esos traidores, y no queremos intromisiones de ustedes…

– Eres muy condescendiente – Interrumpió de nuevo el castaño – ¿Crees que Rias y su sequito se aliarían con esos Ángeles Caídos para hacerse con las espadas?

– Los Demonios desprecian las espadas Sagradas, están en la misma posición que los Ángeles Caídos…

Issei rio por lo bajo, cosa que encrespo a Irina y a Rias, aun sin mostrarlo el castaño comenzó a desprender una sensación amenazante hacia la peli azul, quien lo miraba con más odio que antes.

– Si debemos los destruiremos por completo, aun si se trata de una Mao…

– Je, no me hagas reír, ya nos enfrentamos antes, no estas a mi nivel y créeme cuando te digo esto: No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos…

– Issei…

– ¡Maldito…!

– ¿Qué harás, ZORRA? – La peli azul tomo con brusquedad la su espada, retirándole las telas que la cubrían lista para el combate – Je, ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir? Pues bien, pero no seré yo quien las enfrente…

Eso último sorprendió a todas.

– ¿Q-Que quieres decir?

– Que yo no seré su rival… ¿O acaso no es este tu objetivo… Kiba? – Termino de decir mirando a la entrada seguido de las chicas de Gremory quienes vieron al Caballero parado en esta.

– Así es…

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Cuestiono Xenovia barriendo con la mirada al joven.

– Mi sempai – Respondió el castaño, cosa que altero al rubio.

– Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto y yo seré tu oponente.

– Pues bien, haremos un duelo entre ustedes dos y el Caballero de Rias…

– Yo no participare… – Interrumpió Irina – Solo debíamos informar de nuestra misión, no enfrascarnos en otro duelo…

– Al igual que aquella vez tomare toda la responsabilidad, así que no te cortes, porque "El" no lo hará, y si no te mata ahora lo hará después… – Las palabras del castaño eran todo menos broma, la mirada con la que Kiba las miraba eran pruebas más que suficientes para afirmar lo que decía.

– Aun así no peleare…

– Bien, entonces será uno vs uno…

Todos salieron al patio para realizar el encuentro, Issei fue quien personalmente coloco la barrera para que el duelo no fuera percibido por nadie más que ellos, Xenovia se alisto retirándose su capa dejando ver ese extraño atuendo de combate, mientras que el Caballero esperaba la señal para empezar.

– ¿Esto está bien? – Pregunto Akeno a su Rey sin dejar de mirar a los contendientes – ¿Deberíamos pelear contra afiliadas de la Iglesia?

– Esto no es una pelea, es un encuentro amistoso para medir fuerzas entre facciones – Respondió Issei – Como un torneo de Kendo – Completo en todo de broma.

Las chicas le miraron extrañadas, luego volvieron con Kiba, su mirada irradiaba odio hacia la chica frente a él, mientras que ella sonreía maliciosamente, menospreciando a su rival.

– Me esforzare para no matarte… – Kiba soltó una risa calmada en respuesta – ¿Que es tan gracioso?

– Me resulta irónico que el tipo a quien más odio en este momento me dé la oportunidad de destruir lo que más deseo… – Respondió mirando de reojo al castaño quien respondió con su pulgar.

– No lo eches a perder.

Kiba volvió a reír por lo bajo mientras hacía aparecer varias espadas a su alrededor, Xenovia no pareció sorprenderse ante esto.

– …Sword Birth… tú debes ser el sujeto de pruebas que logro escapar del proyecto de la Espada Sagrada…

La mirada del Caballero se ennegreció al oír esas palabras, era claro que el odio aumento en su ser, Issei fue el primero en notar esa mirada.

– Concéntrate, Kiba, recuerda que no debes dejar que te toque su hoja o todo habrá terminado…

– ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No quiero oír concejos de ti así que cállate! – Las chicas miraron al castaño quien solo sonrió por lo bajo mientras se encogía de hombros.

– La Curación del Crepúsculo de Asia Argento, tu Sword Birth y el guante del Sekiryuutei… Todas esas Sacred Gear son realmente únicas…

– Mi habilidad viene de mi odio hacia mis secuestradores, nacido de cómo mis compañeros fueron asesinados en la profundidad de la desesperación – Kiba lanzo el primer ataque, el cual fue fácilmente bloqueado por la peli azul – ¡Y usare esta habilidad para acabar con las Excaliburs y a sus portadores…!

– Los ataques del Caballero sacrificaban de su velocidad habitual a cambio de más fuerza – Analizo el castaño – El no está acostumbrado a eso, si sigue así es muy probable que ella logre alcanzarlo… – Las chicas miraron algo confundidas al castaño, era raro de el ser tan analítico, aunque claro, eso era en el pasado, 2 años cambian a cualquiera y era obvio que el joven ya no era aquel pervertido que conocieron.

El sonido del metal llamo su atención de nuevo, los combatientes habían puesto distancia entre ellos con el último ataque, Kiba aprovecho de esto para cambiar sus espadas, sosteniendo unas que emanabas hielo y fuego.

– ¡Redúcete a cenizas y congélate! – Se arrojo de nuevo mientras lanzaba varios cortes al aire.

– ¡Que débil! – Grito Xenovia mientras esquivaba los ataques para luego romper las espadas del Caballero con suma facilidad para luego intentar darle una estocada la cual logro esquivar por centímetros dejando que la espada se incrustara en el suelo, creando un cráter en el mismo.

– … _Ese ataque…_

– _Es el mismo que uso en nuestro encuentro_ – Informo el Ddraig.

– ¿ _Es que no se sabe otro?_ – Pregunto en tono de burla Reynalle cosa que provoco una leve risa del castaño.

– Solo una de las siete tiene semejante poder… el destruirlas a todas será un reto de escalada…

Kiba continúo con su ataque, dando varios golpes hacia su rival, pero ella los evadía, desviaba o bloqueaba con cierta facilidad, al ver que sus ataque no surtían efecto el Caballero de Rias tomo otra espada mientras infundía su poder demoníaco en ella, transformándola en una enorme hoja.

– Tu espada Sagrada frente a mi espada Demoníaca… ¡Veamos cual es más poderosa! – De nuevo se arrojo hacia su rival, pero esta vez su razón había desaparecido siendo totalmente controlado por su sed de venganza.

– Es una lástima… – Una vez más la chica evadió el ataque, pero esta vez asesto un golpe en el vientre del Caballero.

– …Ha terminado…

Kiba no pudo mantenerse de pie, lanzando una pequeña cantidad de sangre de su boca el Caballero se desplomo mientras sus espadas se desvanecían.

– Estas equipado con una gran variedad de espadas Demoniacas y una agilidad excepcional… no solo te hace falta fuerza para manejar una espada de ese tamaño sino que te hace lento el intentarlo… Ahora muere y que Dios expié tus pecados – La joven levanto su espada con intención de apuñalar a su adversario, todas se alteraron al ver las intenciones de ella y aun mas cuando la hoja comenzó a caer precipitadamente, pero a milímetros de tocar la carne esta se detuvo.

Irina y las demás miraban aterradas como Issei detenía la espada con su guante mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba a Ivory y encañonaba a la peli azul quien se quedo helada al sentir el metal en su frente.

– Ya has ganado, así que mejor te retiras o me obligaras a hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Xenovia chasqueo con la boca mientras se alejaba del castaño.

– E-Esp…era… – Trato de hablar Kiba.

– Déjala, mejor recupérate antes de tu próxima pelea, Sempai… – El Caballero miro con furia a quien le había salvado la vida, pero en su condición no podría hacer nada – Hemos terminado, pero antes de que se vayan me gustaría saber una cosa… ¿Qué Ángeles están relacionados con ese robo?

– Uno de los líderes de Grigori, Kokabiel, estaba involucrado…

– ¿Grigori? – Pregunto Asia confundida.

– También son conocidos como "los Protectores del Hijo de Dios" – Comenzó a explicar Akeno – uno de los más importantes grupos de los Caid…

– ¡Espera! – Interrumpió Issei – ¿Piensan enfrentarse a él solas? ¿Acaso quieren morir?

– Prefiero ver destruidas las espadas Sagradas a que caigan en manos equivocadas…

– Sabemos el riesgo en el que nos involucramos, uno de los nuestros ya ha sido asesinado…

– Es verdad… yo lo vi cuando fue asesinado, fue Freed Zelzan…

– ¿¡Ese infeliz sigue vivo!? – Pregunto colérico Issei mientras a su mente volvían los recuerdos de aquel psicópata.

– ¿Así que fue el Exorcista descarriado? Agradecemos la información, ahora nos retiramos, no sin antes recordarles que no se entrometan en esto.

– Ya veremos – Respondió el castaño mirando a la peli azul.

– ¡Ise!

– Bueno, ya, que les vaya bien y ya lárguense… – Termino de decir a las chicas de la iglesia despidiéndolas para luego dirigirse de nuevo al edificio.

– Por favor perdonen su comportamiento…

– No, está bien… después de todo nosotras tenemos algo de culpa… – Respondió Irina mirando como el castaño se alejaba.

– Eso no es cierto, ese Demonio es un soberbio, solo porque logro vencernos de algún modo se cree la gran cosa.

– ¡Xenovia…! B-Bueno, nos retiramos, hasta luego.

Con esto las chicas de la iglesia se alejaron dejando a Rias y a sus miembros algo extrañados, excepto por Asia y Kiba, la primera porque sabía a qué se referían las chicas, y el segundo porque el traidor había logrado lo que él no: Vencerlas. Eso fue como una apuñalada para él. Luego de recuperarse todos volvieron dentro.

– Ya es tarde, ¿Qué les parece ir a cenar a mi casa? – Pregunto ya más calmado sentado en uno de los sillones esperando a sus compañeros.

Kiba no respondió, se dirigió a por sus cosas para después retirarse, pero fue detenido por Rias.

– ¡Espera, Yuuto! No dejare que te vayas…

– Lo siento, Buchou…

– Eres el Caballero de Gremory – Interrumpió el castaño – Tu deber es estar al lado de tu Rey y protegerle.

– No quiero oír eso de ti, asesino…

– ¡Kiba!

– Déjalo… Tienes razón, yo soy el menos indicado para decir esto, pero tu venganza no puede ser más que tu deber, así que reflexiónalo – Termino de decir adelantándose a la puerta – Los que acepten mi invitación, las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas, vámonos Asia.

La ex-monja asintió alcanzando al joven, despidiéndose antes dejando a los demás miembros con la palabra en la boca, poco después de esto el Caballero también abandono la sala, por su parte Rias y sus siervas restantes solo se miraron extrañadas.

– Entonces, ¿Qué haremos? – Pregunto Akeno.

– De momento aceptaremos la invitación de Ise, no queremos hacerlo enfadar.

Las demás chicas asintieron, la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, Koneko, al igual que las demás la primera vez, se asombro de la mansión, dándose cuenta de que los rumores eran ciertos, luego la sorpresa con la comida y los demás habitantes de la mansión. Sin embargo esta vez el ambiente se sentía de alguna manera más amigable, Issei y Phineas hacían mucha plática e incluso comenzaron a contar algunas bromas. Las chicas reían con las ocurrencias de ambos, al grado de que había olvidado lo ocurrido hacia algunas horas, esto era parte del plan del castaño, no quería que ellas se preocuparan por algo que al final se arreglaría, de una forma u otra. Sin embargo, en otra parte de la ciudad, una pareja de chicas se encontraban dentro de una iglesia, tomando un baño en un uno de los estanques de esta, la razón era que una de ellas se había acabado sus fondos en una estafa, y por lo mismo no podrían comer en un tiempo.

Al día siguiente

– ¡Iré al karaoke con ustedes! – Hablo de repente aquella chica extraña de lentes que antaño, y que al parecer aun lo hace, rondaba al Trió Pervertido.

– ¿Tu también iras, Asia-chan? – Pregunto ansioso Motohama.

– ¡Si, me encantaría! – Respondió con su clásica sonrisa y alegría de siempre.

– ¡Eso es grandioso! – Grito alegre Matsuda

– ¡Olvídate de Kiryuu, Asia-chan vendrá!

– Eso me dolió – Dijo en un susurro la mencionada.

– ¡Calma tus fantasías, recuerda de quien hablamos!

Asia miraba a sus amigos, tan enérgicos como siempre, pero su atención fue llamada hacia el castaño, quien se encontraba recostado sobre el tejado del pasillo que conectaba los edificios.

– _Issei-san…_

– El estar con esta clase de gente puede contagiarte de su inmundicia… – Dijo de repente el Peón de Sitri, mientras sujetaba delicadamente su mano, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

– H-Hola Sají-san…

– Hola, Asia-san, ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¿¡Pero que haces aquí, Secretario del Concejo Estudiantil!?

– ¡No nos hagas quedar como unos cerdos!

– A mi no me incluyan con ellos…

Sají soltó una risa burlona mientras se despedía del grupo, dejándolos cabreados. Por su parte el joven se encontraba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni por enterado de esto, aunque quería no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano y una extraña sensación de incomodidad le llenaba. Despejo sus pensamientos unos segundos, medito seriamente el contarle a Rias sobre Vali y lo que había ocurrido durante esos años, hasta que recibió un mensaje de la Reina de Gremory quien los llamaba al salón del Club. Sin mas bajo del tejado y llamando a su amiga se dirigieron al salón, donde el castaño se llevo una sorpresa no muy agradable. Frente a el se encontraba Raiser Phoenix, quien abrazaba a la pelirroja mientras Koneko y Akeno permanecían inmóviles a sus costados al igual que la hermana y la Reina del mencionado.

– Es un placer volverte a ver, mocoso…

– ¿Es que los años te han dejado ciego? – Dijo en burla el castaño – Ya no soy un crio, aunque claro, comparado con un vejestorio como vos, bueno, esa es otra historia – Termino de decir con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ante tal comentario el Demonio comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta, cosa que solo altero al joven Nephilim, quien no pudo evitar sentir una rabia enorme por eso y por el hecho de que se tuvo que volver a encontrar de nuevo con el.

– Veo que sigues siendo el mismo arrogante y necio de siempre, pero bueno, solo por esta vez te dejare insultarme, después de todo no quiero que nos mates, ¿Verdad, cariño? – Finalizo mientras sujetaba al Mao mientras le plantaba tremendo beso en la boca, en modo de reto.

Asia y las demás miembros del Clan desviaron o cerraron los ojos para no ver tal acto nauseabundo, por su parte Issei solo miro eso tranquilo, sereno, cosa que extraño a Rias quien se había separado ya del Demonio. El castaño esbozo una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hasta la pareja. Rias sintió un leve escalofrió ante eso, mientras que el miembro de Phoenix, muy valientemente, se coloco detrás de su esposa, usándola de escudo. Para sorpresa de todos, y furia de Raiser, Issei arrebato a la Presidenta del Club para darle un beso incluso mas apasionado que el anterior, en un principio la tomo por sorpresa, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentirse sumamente relajada, mientras un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo, sumiéndola en el mayor de los éxtasis.

– ¡Oye! ¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo!?

– ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta?

– ¡Es mi esposa maldito infeliz!

– Pues no parece amarte mucho, ¿No crees?

Luego de recuperar la cordura Rias no pudo hacer nada, estaba consumida por la pena, vergüenza e incluso la alegría, eso le había tomado completamente desprevenida.

– ¡Maldito…!

– ¿Qué harás? – Dijo retante, Raiser pensó en matarle, pero se contuvo al ver como los ojos del castaño se tornaban en un fuerte color rojo y de este se emanaba una aura aterradora, incluso las chicas podían sentir que retarle era mala idea.

– Je, no importa, de cualquier manera ella ya no me satisface…

– …

– Puedes quedártela si quieres, claro, si es que te gusta la basura de los demás…

Un fuerte golpe impacto el estomago del Demonio, fue todo muy rápido que las chicas no notaron en que momento el castaño acorto el espacio entre ellos, por unos segundos Raiser no se movio hasta que Issei retiro su puño, cayendo pesadamente mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

– ¿C-Como es posible que…?

– ¿De qué te sorprendes? Mate a un Mao, así que puedo terminar fácilmente contigo si así lo quiero, incluso con tu "Inmortalidad" no serás rival para mi… – Se inclino, obligándole a mirar fijamente aquellos ojos rojos que el castaño poseía – Puedo aceptar que te hayas casado con Rias, puedo aceptar que ahora sea tu esposa y que no pueda estar con ella como yo quisiera, incluso puedo aceptar si ella ya no es virgen y que estuviera embarazada por estar con alguien como tu, pero lo que jamás aceptare es que la trates como basura… – Sujeto su frente y comenzó a levantarle – ¡Si vuelves a hacerlo, creo que olvidare la tregua con tal de MATARTE! – Termino de decir arrojándolo contra la pared, ante esto Ravel y su Reina fueron en su auxilio.

– ¡Monstruo! ¿¡Como puedes hacerle eso a mi Onii-sama?

– Es su culpa… – Respondió mientras se acercaba hasta el – Quítate…

La joven se interpuso entre el y su hermano, Issei lanzo un golpe hacia la joven, quien cerró los ojos instintivamente esperando el puño, pero este no llego, abrió lentamente sus ojos, mirando el guante a centímetros de ella.

– Si deseas morir por el, adelante y ven, ¡Te llevare en cualquier momento…! Pero que tan hermosa joven perezca es sin duda una pena… – Esas palabras, por alguna razón, cautivaron a la chica, quien centro su mirada en los ojos del joven, pero estos eran diferentes, ya no eran rojos, no, ahora tenían un leve tono celeste el cual desapareció dejando de nuevo aquellos ojos grisáceos que el joven ahora poseía – Te dejare vivir por ahora Raiser, agradécele a tu hermana…

Rias y las demás miembros de su sequito se quedaron anonadadas, había logrado tumbar al "Invencible" Raiser Phoenix con un simple golpe. Issei camino hasta Rias, quien aun seguía un poco afectada por el beso.

– Lamento haberte besado, me deje llevar un poco…

– D-Descuida…

La campana sonó de nuevo, anunciando que las clases debían continuar, Issei miro al derribado por unos segundos para luego volver a mirar a Rias.

– ¿Por qué nos habían llamado?

– Raiser quería cerciorarse que estabas… "manejable…"

– Je, bueno, entonces nos veremos luego… ah, y Raiser, tomare tu oferta… – Las chicas miraron confundidas al joven – Si ya no quieres a Rias yo la cuidare, total, resultaste mas "Pollito" que Phoenix…

Con esto el joven salió del lugar seguido de Asia y Koneko, por su parte Rias, Akeno y sus invitados se quedaron atrás. Un silencio incomodo llenaba el aire mientras Raiser se recuperaba ayudado de su Reina.

– Bueno, debo dejarlos, fue un placer su visita…

Con esto Rias y su Reina abandonaron el lugar dejando a los Demonios de Phoenix solos.

– _Maldito monstruo… me las pagaras_ … – Pensó el Rey para luego desaparecer en su círculo mágico.

Las horas pasaron y las clases habían llegado a su fin, Issei, dejado por Asia ya que iría con Kiryuu, Matsuda y Motohama al karaoke, deambulaba por las calles de Kuoh buscando algo con que matar su tiempo.

– Issei-sempai… – Escucho decir de repente, volvió la mirada para encontrarse con su antigua compañera parada detrás de el, con su mirada seria.

– Es una sorpresa que estés aquí…

– Quiero que me ayudes con Yuuto-sempai – Interrumpió, Issei la miro fijamente, su mirada, además de seria, estaba llena de decisión, al igual que su voz, era obvio que hablaba en serio.

– Ok, ¿Y que quieres que haga?

– Primero que lo convenzas a el – Respondió al mismo tiempo que le mostraba al Peón de Sona Sitri, quien trataba desesperadamente de huir, pero la fuerza de la Torre era suficiente para impedírselo.

– ¿No crees que estas exagerando? – Dijo casi en un susurro mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su nuca.

– ¡Jamás los ayudare! ¿Tienen idea de lo que me haría la Presidenta si se entera que me involucre con una Espada Sagrada porque ustedes quieren destruir una?

– Por tu tono de voz, he de suponer que algo muy grave…

– ¡Ella me matara seguramente! ¡Puede que Rias-sempai tenga un poco de bondad en su ira, pero cuando nuestra Presidenta se enoja, realmente enloquece!

– _Creo que enloquecería mas si sabe que lo harás conmigo…_

– ¡Me niego! – Grito mientras lograba zafarse del agarre de la joven para luego intentar correr, pero no avanzo mucho, ya que fue apresado de nuevo pero ahora por una especie de garra la cual lo halo hacia el castaño, quien lo atrapo en el aire.

– No te iras tan fácil… Así que… ¿Quieres que cooperemos con la Iglesia, Koneko?

– Si.

– Es cierto que ellas dijeron algo de preferir ver las espadas destruidas a que los Ángeles Caídos las poseyeran…

– Parece que harían cualquier cosa que no las tengan.

– Mmmh… Kiba quiere destruir las Excaliburs por venganza y la Iglesia las quiere de vuelta, aun si eso significa destruirlas.

– Sus objetivos pueden diferir, pero el resultado final es el mismo…

– Ósea: "La misma Burra solo que revolcada..."

– ¿Eh?

– Nada… Aunque puedes tener razón, no creo que estén ansiosas por nuestra ayuda, aunque vale la pena intentarlo.

– Entonces lo primero será encontrar a esas dos.

Asi pues los tres comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, buscando a las chicas.

– ¿Por qué tengo que formar parte de esto?

– Porque si te dejamos ir puedes ir a delatarnos, asi que será mejor que sigas con nosotros – Respondió abrazándole el cuello.

– No será fácil encontrarlas…

– Si, no es como si ellas fueran por hay llevando sus túnicas blancas…

Sorpresa se llevaron al ver a las chicas de la Iglesia, que días antes le habían negado intervenir con su misión, pidiendo limosna a los transeúntes.

– ¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¿Quieren ayuda? – Grito el joven acercándose a ellas, quienes al verlo tomaron posiciones defensivas – Tranquilas, no os lastimare, a menos que me obliguen…

– ¡Tu…!

El sonido de los estómagos de las chicas fue tal que parecía el rugido de un animal, al oir eso el joven contuvo su risa, mientras que las chicas sintieron morirse al verse tan patéticas ante su enemigo.

– Primero comamos un poco, ¿Quieren?

Luego del encuentro el grupo se encontraba en un restaurante familiar, donde las chicas de la Iglesia devoraban los platillos del meno con tal intensidad que parecían no haber comido durante meses.

– H-Hyodo… ¿E-Estas seguro que podrás pagar todo eso?

– Tranquilo Sají, tengo de sobra…

– ¿Qué ha pasado con este mundo? – Pregunto Xenovia con un tono amargo – Tener que aceptar la ayuda de los Demonios, apoyadas en nuestra fe…

– ¡Hemos vendido nuestras almas a los Demonios!

– ¿¡Ni siquiera agradecerán que les están pagando su comida!? – Se quejo Sají, molesto por lo escuchado.

– ¡Asi es! – Grito Issei levantándose de la mesa a la vez que la golpeaba con fuerza – Ahora sus almas me pertenecen y por lo tanto harán lo que yo diga, y lo primero que quiero que hagan es… – Sin decir nada las jóvenes sacaron unas especies de crucifijos con punta, y en un rápido movimiento trataron de apuñalarse, pero sus manos fueron sujetadas por el castaño – No crean que dejare que mis nuevos juguetes se rompan…

– Issei-sempai…

– Ok, ok, ya dejo de jugar… es solo que no pude resistir ver su desesperación de creerse acabadas y sumidas al servicio de los Demonios, como sea…

– ¿Eso significa que no tienes nuestras almas? – Pregunto inocente Irina.

– Claro que no, ni siquiera se como hacer eso…

– ¿Entonces nos estas regalando estos alimentos?

– No me gusta patear a mis enemigos derribados, en su caso los remato, pero nunca abuso de ellos…

– ¡Oh Señor! Bendice a estos demonios bondadosos – Orar la joven, al mismo instante Koneko y Sají comenzaron a quejarse mientras sujetaban sus cabezas, agobiadas por el dolor.

– Detente Irina, recuerda que no soportan eso… – Aconsejo el castaño, quien ni se inmuto ante eso.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento, es la costumbre…

– ¿Y bien? – Interrumpió Xenovia – ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

– Queremos ayudarlas a destruir las espadas Sagradas.

– ¿Qué? – Luego de que Issei explicara sus motivos, las jóvenes meditaron un poco las cosas – Ahora entiendo, creo que podríamos aceptar su ayuda.

– ¿¡Xenovia!?

– …Eso fue fácil…

– Y yo que creí que se negaría rotundamente…

– Piensa un poco Irina, nuestro enemigo está respaldado por uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos, Kokabiel, francamente la recuperación de las tres espadas es demasiado para nosotras...

– Entiendo eso, pero…

– En el mejor de los casos solo tenemos el 30% de posibilidades de éxito de salir con vida…

– ¿Qué no habíamos aceptado conociendo el riesgo?

– Si, aceptamos el venir aun sabiendo que seriamos sacrificadas por nuestros superiores…

– ¿Qué acaso no es ese el objetivo de un hombre de fe?

– El morir sin haber disfrutado de la vida es lo mismo que el ya estar muerto, asi que si, ese es el objetivo de ustedes los Santos – Las jóvenes miraron al castaño, en efecto, sus palabras tenían cierta verdad – Bueno, si van a seguir comiendo adelante, si no, vayamos a buscar a nuestro compañero…

Las chicas terminaron sus alimentos y después fueron a buscar al joven, al que encontraron vagando en un parque cercano.

– Kiba, necesito hablar algo contigo… – El Caballero miro al joven con odio, pero aun masa las chicas quienes venían tras de el, Issei le explico el plan que tenían y sobre su alianza momentánea – Tengan en cuenta que esto, además de ser para beneficio mutuo, será un claro ejemplo que la alianza próxima entre las Tres Grandes Facciones será posible… asi que ¿Qué dices?

– Ya veo… acepto, aunque me molesta tener que recibir el permiso de de destruir las Excaliburs de ti y ellas…

– Detalles insignificantes.

– Se puede sentir desprecio en tus palabras… Oí que dejaste el Clan Gremory… – Al oir eso la mirada del joven se postro sobre la peliazul – Si eres un perro callejero puedo terminar tu sufrimiento aquí…

– Inténtalo si quieres…

Ambos recibieron un fuerte coscorrón en sus cabezas los cuales fueron suficientes para que ambos sacaran sus espadas y las apuntaran a la yugular del castaño, responsable de los golpes.

– ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir? Debemos trabajar juntos, Kiba, se que odias el proyecto de la Espada Sagrada casi tanto como ellas lo hacen – Al oir eso el joven miro confundido a las chicas – ¿No lo sabias? Ese evento es algo que incluso ellas aborrecen, por eso el líder de dicha investigación fue acusado de hereje y fue exiliado…

– ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

– Vagar por el mundo da mucha información de este – Respondió con una mentira, ya que fue otra persona quien le explico eso y muchas cosas mas del mundo, Vali, su hermano – El nombre de ese hereje es Balba Galilei, también llamado por algunos como el "Arzobispo de la Masacre"…

– Balba… ese hombre… fue quien me lo arrebato todo…

– Hay una gran posibilidad de que el este involucrado – Añadió la peliazul – Además sabemos que ese tal Freed también esta con el, es común para los exiliados el trabajar juntos…

– ¿Ah Si? Pues si antes no me interesaba tanto ahora si que quiero hacer esto para matar a ese Hijo de Puta de Freed…

– Entonces ya no tengo razón para negarme a cooperar contigo.

– Eso resuelve el trato – Comento Iseei.

– Entonces nos vemos, luego les devolveremos el favor de la comida.

– Descuida, solo tengan cuidado con lo que compran, y por cualquier cosa… – Issei arrojo una bolsa a las jóvenes, quienes al revisarla encontraron un poco de dinero – No es mucho, pero creo que les vendrá bien – Xenovia amenazo con regresarlo, pero fue detenida por su compañera.

– Gracias, Issei-kun – Con esto se alejaron dejando a los Demonios solos.

– Issei-kun… – Hablo el Caballero llamando la atención del castaño.

– Creí que jamás te volvería a oír llamarme así…

– Agradezco que me ayudes para alcanzar mi venganza, pero prefiero que te mantengas al margen de esto… – Issei le miro extrañado – No quiero deberte ningún favor, no a ti…

– No lo veas de esa forma, piensa que solo seré la Mochila del grupo, solo iré a estorbar y nada mas…

– ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Ósea que mientras tu no haces nada yo debo pelear una batalla que no es mía?

– No quiero que nadie interfiera…

– Kiba, no dejare que Rias perdida de nuevo un familiar, tu mejor que yo debes saber cuanto sufrió por lo de su hermano… ¿Estarás bien sabiendo que tu le causaste un dolor similar al negarme ayudarte, lo que se traduciría a que yo te deje morir?

– Rias Buchou… cuando la conocí fue después del proyecto de la espada Sagrada – Los recuerdos de aquellos días volvieron a el, su cuerpo se entumeció al recordar como sus amigos y el sufrían los diversos experimentos para luego ser asesinados – No creo ser capas de agradecerle lo suficiente a Buchou el haberme salvado, pero yo logre escapar y encontrarme con ella por la ayuda y el sacrificio de mis amigos, por eso uso su rencor para alimentar mis espadas Demoniacas y destruir las Excaliburs… como el único superviviente, es mi deber obtener venganza por sus muertes…

– …Kiba…

– Buah – Comenzó a llorar el Peón de Sitri – ¡Kiba, no sabia que habías sufrido tanto en el pasado! ¡Ya no me importa lo que mi Presidenta me haga! – Guio su mirada al castaño mientras estrechaba con fuerza la mano de este – ¡Hyodo, ayudare en todo lo que pueda!

– ¡Ese es el espíritu!

– Ahora que se quien es mi verdadero enemigo, aceptare su ayuda, pero Issei-kun... estoy muy agradecido por tus acciones, sin embargo… ¡Jamás podre perdonarte! Este odio crecerá más y más hasta que mi muerte llegue…

Para sorpresa de todos Issei comenzó a reír a carcajadas, cosa que incluso llegaba a ser incomoda.

– Se lo que soy y tu sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que por supuesto has de ser cauteloso, ¿No te agrado? Bueno, eres libre para elegir eso, si me odias, entonces Ódiame, no te juzgare por eso, pero no seas hipócrita y pretendamos ser amigos, si asi lo prefieres seamos rivales, rivales por ver quién es mejor, por ver quién es capaz de proteger a Rias por encima de todo, ¿Qué me dices?

Kiba miro al castaño anonadado, jamás hubiera creído que el podría expresarse de esa manera, menos el que aceptara que le odiara, sintió que un peso abandono su cuerpo, quitando una preocupación mas. Luego de despedirse cada quien tomo un rumbo diferente, había que prepararse para su próximo movimiento, eso con respecto a los demás, ya que Issei solo fue a dejar sus cosas para luego salir a un bar cercano al punto de encuentro, donde bebió unas cuantas cervezas para luego alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, en una zona casi desértica, en las proximidades de una ciudad abandonada, uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos se encontraba mirando el lugar, su mirada no parecía mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento mas que el de aburrimiento.

– Asi que finalmente llegas… – Su mirada se centro a sus espaldas, donde 3 siluetas aparecieron de entre los arboles, la oscuridad de la noche, mas las mascaras que portaban impedían ver bien de quienes se trataba, pero uno de ellos, de gabardina negra, sombrero de copa y de cuya espalda se desvanecían unas alas de Dragón blancas (Las del Divine Dividing) se adelanto a los demás – Es un placer conocerle al fin… Hakuryuukou…

* * *

CONTINUARA


	7. Encuentros inesperados

Jamás podre olvidarlo, era una mañana cálida, el sol se filtraba por mi ventana, mire de reojo mi despertador, aun faltaba un rato para que partiera a la escuela, pero el exquisito olor de los alimentos de mi Oka-san fueron suficiente tentación, me levante y comencé a vestirme.

– ¡Issei, baja a desayunar! – Escuche gritar de la planta baja.

– ¡Si, ya voy!

Termine de alistarme y baje las escaleras, a medio camino me tope con mi Otou-san.

– ¿Ya estas listo para la escuela? – Pregunto con tono alegre.

– Así es, aun tengo tiempo, asi que puedo irme mas tranquilo… – De la nada recibí un golpe de su bastón, el cual logre bloquear con mi espada de madera, la cual estaba convenientemente a un lado mío.

– Tengamos un combate, hijo mio, ya que hace tiempo que no tenemos uno…

– ¡Claro! Debo estar alerta a cualquier cosa que ocurra fuera, ¿No?

– Asi es, la vida nunca esta definida, Issei, por lo que debes estar preparado para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir…

– ¡Si, Otou-san! ¡Prometo que la vida jamás me tomara desprevenido! – Respondí reanudando el combate – Aunque aun tengo mis propias cosas en que pensar…

– Oh… ¿Cosas sucias, acaso? – Pregunto con su tono amigable y confiable, como si de un secreto entre íntimos amigos se tratara.

– Bueno, eso también pasa por mi cabeza… – No pudimos continuar, una cuchara voladora impacto en el rostro de Otou-san, sacándolo de balance.

– ¿¡Que creen que están haciendo ustedes dos!? – Pregunto molesta Oka-san, cuando se molestaba, realmente era aterradora, hasta Otou-san le temía – ¡Issei, aunque aun es temprano no debes confiarte, asi que ve rápido a desayunar!

– ¡S-Si!

– ¡Y tu cariño, ¿Qué crees que piensas alentando esos pensamientos en tu hijo?!

– B-Bueno, es que el es un hombre también y evidentemente el… t-tendrá que… – La mirada inquisidora de Oka-san dejo helado a Otou-san.

– ¡En serio, es como tener a dos niños pequeños en casa! – Al terminar Oka-san, Otou-san camino detrás de mi hacia el comedor, donde todos disfrutamos de la comida de Oka-san.

– ¡Itadakimasu!

Los alimentos eran realmente deliciosos, aunque, bueno, todo lo que Oka-san preparaba era realmente bueno. Puede que ellos no fueran mis verdaderos padres, y puede que no sean los primeros en querer adoptarme, a pesar de mis 15 años de edad, pero lo que si es seguro es que ellos me han demostrado un amor incondicional, como si fuera realmente su hijo, este sentimiento me hacia sentir seguro.

Mire el reloj de reojo, me había confiado y ya era tarde.

– Los vere después, Oka-san, Otou-san – Me despedí antes de salir de la casa.

– ¡Issei, no tienes permitido usar la motoneta! – Me sentencio Oka-san dándome alcance justo cuando estaba sacando el vehículo – ¡Tu maestra me regaño la ultima vez!

– P-Pero solo voy a manejar hasta un lugar cercano a la escuela!

– ¡No le respondas a tu madre! – Sentencio de nuevo.

– ¡S-Si, lo siento!

Sin mas remedio tome la bicicleta, esto era una de las cosas que me gustaba de los Hyodo, mi actual familia, su forma de tratarme era amable, pero estricta. Mientras avanzaba podía oir a Oka-san regañando a Otou-san, me detuve unos segundos para mirarlos de nuevo, ellos tenían esa sonrisa de cariño y afecto de un verdadero padre en su rostro. Sin mas tiempo que perder continúe mi rumbo hacia la escuela.

… Esa fue la ultima vez que los vi…

…

 ** _TOKYO GHOUL – UNRAVEL OPENING – Hatsune Miku Dupstep Remix Versión_**

 **Oshiete oshiete yo, sono shikumi wo**

 _(Se ve a Issei sentado en una silla, el ambiente esta oscurecido por las nubes mientras sopla un aire delicado)_

 **Boku no naka ni, dare ka iru no**

 _(Las nubes se dispersan dejando que la luz ilumine al joven, quien permanece sentado cabizbajo)_

 **Kowareta kowareta yo, kono sekai de**

 _(A la Izquierda se ve a Rias parada cerca del borde)_

 **Kimi ga warau, nani mo meizu ni**

 _(Detrás de ellos mirando hacia el castaño se ve a Vali con su mascara de Arlequín a la vez que la pantalla se rompe)_

 **[Musica]**

 _(Se ven aparecer en pantalla a: Issei [Versión Original], Issei [Versión DmC], Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, ¿?, Riser, Raven, Adam, Blake y Vali [Con mascara], Vali [Sin mascara])_

 **Kowareta boku nante sa**

 _(Se ve a Issei caminando por las calles de Kuoh [Nótese que los vidrios de la ciudad le reflejan de un lado con ojos de color Rojo y en otro Azules])_

 **Iki wo tomete…**

 _(Se ve a Rias caminando por las calles de Kuoh [En el reflejo de ella se ve a su hermano a su lado])_

 **FREEZE**

 _(Se ve a Kiba con rostro serio mirando hacia los autos [En su reflejo esta de rodillas llorando rodeado de varias sombras]_

 **Kowaseru,**

 _(Se ve a Akeno mirando a las familias que deambulan por las calles)_

 **kowasenai,**

 _(Asia y Koneko comen galletas con te en el balcón de la Mansión mientras la mas joven mira a la luna [En el fondo se ve una sombra mirándola])_

 **kuruneru,**

 _(Irina y Xenovia contemplan Kuoh desde las afueras de la misma)_

 **Kururenai**

 _(Se ve a Raiser acompañado de sus piezas con expresión de rabia)_

 **Anata wo**

 _(Se ve una sombra en lo alto de un edificio con partes de una armadura [Los Brazos] y una Katana vigilando la ciudad)_

 **Mitsukete**

 _(Se ven a los tres compañeros de Vali [Raven, Adam y Blake] Ocultos en un callejón sujetando sus armas listos para el combate)_

 **Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa, Sukitootte mienakunatte**

 _(Se ve a Vali mirando la ciudad mientras es rodeado por un aura Blanquecina a la vez que se va quitando la mascara dejando ver unos ojos de color Rojo intenso)_

 **Mitsukenai de boku no koto wo, Mitsumenaide**

 _(Se ve de fondo una pareja abrazada que son separados, al hombre lo encadenan y la mujer es atravesada por una garra)_

 **Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de, Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo.**

 _(Se ve a Issei sujetándose la cabeza mientras se sacude de dolor y cae de rodillas [Nótese que detrás de el se ven 2 sombras luchando, una de color Azul y la otra Roja])_

 **Oboete te boku no koto wo**

 _(De fondo se ve a Issei [Nótese que ahora su cabello es Blanco], la cámara empieza a acercarse a el enfocando sus ojos [Los cuales estaban cerrados pero conforme se va acercando los abre] dejando ver de nuevo esos ojos Rojos._

…

Los ligeros golpecitos en el hombro del joven castaño terminaron por despertarle, miro a su alrededor ya que no estaba en su cama, no, era una de las bancas de aquel templo abandonado que las chicas de la iglesia, Irina y Xenovia, usaban como refugio. Issei se levanto pesadamente, dormir en aquel lugar no era lo mas cómodo exactamente.

– Ya es hora, Issei-sempai – Dijo Koneko quien había ido a despertarlo.

– Vale… – Respondió mientras le seguía con los demás, al llegar pudo ver como Sají y Kiba terminaban de vestirse con túnicas similares a las de un monje, al llegar Irina extendió una para el joven – Me niego… – Exclamo rechazando la ropa.

– Bueno, estoy segura que ustedes no quieren vestir como Sacerdotes… – Dijo la chica mirando al castaño mientras este se recargaba en una pared.

– No es eso, es solo que no creo que funcione muy bien conmigo… quiero decir, ¿Has visto mi cabello? Dudo mucho que este tipo de cortes sean aceptables en los hombres de Fe…

– Yo hare lo que sea para obtener mi venganza

– Tu y yo somos diferentes, ósea, Tú fuiste un hombre de Fe, a ti te queda mucho mejor que a mí, propongo que yo quede atrás, ya saben, como refuerzo…

– ¿Es que piensas huir y dejarnos?

– No… no del todo…

– Usa entonces el sombrero también…

– Mmmmh… ¿Usarlo o no usarlo?

– Como sea – Interrumpió Xenovia – No conseguiremos nada con un grupo tan grande, dividámonos.

– Pues creo que aun así iré… ya que… entonces nosotros buscaremos en el lado Este de la ciudad.

– Nosotras iremos al Oeste, si encuentran algo llamen a Irina para avisarnos.

– Me parece bien – Respondió mientras se colocaba la túnica.

– Por cierto, Hyodo Issei, necesito decirte algo…

– ¿Qué es?

– Ya que nos ayudaste estamos en deuda contigo, por lo mismo te informo que el Dragón Blanco esa despierto…

Al oir eso los miembros del Clan de Rias volvieron su mirada al joven.

– …Eso ya lo sabía… – Respondió de forma fría y bastante tranquila, puede que ellos pensaran que era porque el castaño había demostrado tener recursos y un poder desconocido, pero la verdad era otra – Si no tienes nada mas que decir sigamos…

Todos procedieron a abandonar el templo y tomaron rumbos diferentes, Koneko no pudo evitar mirar al joven, por alguna razón eso del Dragón Blanco la había alterado, pero prefirió callar, Rias les había advertido que trataran de no hacerlo enfadar, y luego de ver lo que había hecho durante la fiesta, bueno, no quería verlo de nuevo… esos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre… un escalofrió la asalto al recordarlo, por su parte la mente del joven divagaba en otras cosas.

– _¿Dónde crees que este Vali ahora?_

– _No lo se… mi hermano es muy reservado con sus cosas… sin embargo, hay algo que me tiene preocupado…_

– ¿ _El que?_

 _– Lo que dijo de la mansión cuando supe lo de mis padres… que estaba llena de secretos…_

 _– Pero había dicho que ya había encontrado el suyo, ¿No? –_ Interrumpio Reynalle _._

 _– Si, pero entonces, ¿Por qué volvió?_

…

– ¿Estás bien, Issei-sempai? – Pregunto la joven peli-platina, trayendo de regreso a Issei al presente.

– Si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

– Has estado callado durante un buen rato… – Añadió Sají.

– ¡Ah! Es solo que me preguntaba donde podríamos encontrar al Hijo de Puta de Freed… – Respondió mientras hacía tronar los huesos de sus manos.

– Quizás están en un área menos poblada…

– Creo saber donde están – Interrumpió Kiba.

– ¿De verdad? – Kiba asintió

– Puede ser…

– Pues vamos, Que pa' luego es tarde – Dijo el castaño bastante animado.

Luego de seguir al Caballero de Rias el grupo de Demonios llegaron a un lugar muy conocido por 3 de ellos, pero que era algo especial para el castaño, después de todo fue el primer lugar donde vio luchar a sus amigos.

– ¡Vaya! – Exclamo Issei mientras extendía los brazos hacia la estructura – Que recuerdos…

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Hyodo? – Pregunto Sají confundido.

– Bueno, es que fue aquí donde derrotamos a un Demonio renegado… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

– Viser – Respondió Kiba.

– Ese mero

– ¿Un Demonio renegado?

– Si, le asesinamos porque perdió el control de sus poderes y se había convertido en un monstruo…

Luego de la explicación los jóvenes se acercaron mas, hasta que todos se detuvieron abruptamente.

– Yuuto-sempai…

– Si…

– ¿Por qué tengo escalofríos?

– Eso es porque hay una pequeña peste cerca, Sají, una peste que pronto matare…

– V-Vale… ahora tengo escalofríos de ti, Hyodo…

– Arriba – Grito Koneko, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar para encontrarse con aquel sujeto peli-platino.

Con un rápido movimiento este salto sobre los chicos, pero su ataque fue detenido por la espada del Caballero, quien rechazo el ataque.

– ¿¡Como están!? – Grito mientras volvía al mismo lugar desde donde había saltado – Es bueno verlos…

– ¡TU!

– ¿El Sacerdote renegado?

– ¿oh? Pero si se trata del Niño bonito y de la enan… – Ya no pudo continuar, ya que la joven dirigió una mirada de furia al adversario, quien no pudo evitar asustarse un poco, aunque bien pareció fingido – ¡Oops! Quise decir "Pequeña Señorita"… Maldición, pese que había visto un poco de carne fresca caminando, pero resulta que solo son un montón de Demonios de porquería haciendo Cosplay… – El renegado sujeto su espada mientras pasaba su lengua sobre la hoja de esta.

– ¡Cuidado! – Advirtió Koneko – Esa espada es…

– Si, puedo sentirlo… es igual a las de ellas…

– ¿Es una Excalibur? – Pregunto algo preocupado el miembro de Sitri.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tres contra uno? Ah, es tan difícil ser popular…

– No saques conclusiones, yo seré tu único oponente…

– Además, cuenta bien, somos cua… ¿¡DONDE ESTA HYODO!? – Grito Sají llamando la atención a todos, quienes comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada…

– ¿Nos dejo?

¡Boost!

Sus miradas se fijaron por encima de sus cabezas, donde vieron al castaño quien sostenía una espada mientras arremetía contra el renegado.

– No te muevas Imbécil – Dijo cuando el sacerdote esquivo por centímetros el ataque de este.

– ¿Ara? ¿Quién eres tu?

¡Boost!

– ¿No me recuerdas?

– No…

¡Boost!

– No importa, porque pronto te asesinare – Dijo lanzándose de nuevo, pero el Sacerdote esquivo con suma facilidad el ataque – ¿Pero qué Coño?

– No importa cuántos demonios tenga que enfrentar – Respondió apareciendo frente a el para luego volver a desaparecer a una velocidad pasmosa – Con mi espada Sagrada no hay problema – Añadió apareciendo de nuevo para luego hacer llover golpes al castaño mientras sus ropas eran destrozadas y su sangre teñía el lugar – Esta es la espada Sagrada de la Llama Celestial, conocida por muchos como la Excalibur Rapidly, ¡Pero prefiero llamarla Chopper Sword!

– ¡Hyodo!

– ¡Issei-sempai!

Kiba salto hacia el renegado forzándolo a dejar el cuerpo del castaño el cual cayo pesadamente al suelo, mientras Koneko y Sají iban en su auxilio, por su parte la espada del joven desapareció.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esta locura?

– Issei-sempai, resiste…

Para sorpresa de estos el joven se levanto como si nada mientras se sacudía un poco y analizaba sus ropas.

¡Boost!

– Ese maldito… ¡Este era mi abrigo favorito! – Grito mientras se arrancaba las ropas dejando ver su cuerpo lleno de cortes, pero para sorpresa de los Demonios de en medio de sus omoplatos, lo que parecía una cicatriz con la forma de una espada adornada con unas alas parecidas a las de un Ángel comenzó a brillar mientras que las heridas se iban cerrando, por su parte Sají vio esto asombrado, pero Koneko tenia fija su mirada en otro lado, mas en especifico en la figura del joven (Loquilla) – Mucho mejor… – volvió la mirada a donde su compañero peleaba, aunque le era un poco difícil para Koneko y Sají seguir los movimientos de la lucha, Issei la veía con facilidad.

– Ese Exorcista es tan rápido como Kiba…

– El aumento de velocidad que recibe como Caballero no le esta dando ninguna ventaja… –Exclamo Koneko regresando a la normalidad.

Sin responder el castaño desapareció de su lugar para volver con el exorcista mientras que en su espalda, justo donde estaba aquella cicatriz la cual volvió a iluminarse, apareció de nuevo aquella espada, en ese momento Kiba se alejo de Freed deteniéndose al lado del castaño.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Cómo puedes…?

– Deja eso, ahora debemos asesinar a este maldito…

– Esta es mi pelea…

¡Boost!

– ¡NO! ¡Es de ambos! ¿Recuerdas que somos rivales?

– ¡Es mi deber destruir las espadas y a sus portadores!

– ¡Y yo quiero asesinar a ese maldito por hacer sufrir a Asia! – Al oir eso el recuerdo de cómo el tipo la había entregado a los Ángeles Caídos regreso, era verdad, el fue quien provoco que Asia fuera asesinada – ¡Ahora compórtate como Caballero y Rival y matemos a este Pendejo!

– No sé qué quisiste decir… ¡Hagámoslo…! Pero la espada es mía.

– Como quieras…

Con esto ambos se lanzaron contra el exorcista, quien en un rápido movimiento desapareció al igual que el Caballero, pero Issei no se detuvo, ya que tomando carrerilla se lanzo contra el aire mientras soltaba una lluvia de estucadas a una increíble velocidad, para asombro de los espectadores Issei estaba conectando varios golpes al renegado, ya que las chispas saltaban cada vez que el atacaba. Después de esto el exorcista salto alejándose del castaño pero fue interceptado por Kiba, parecía que habían coordinado sus ataques de tal forma que cada vez que el castaño frenaba su ataque Kiba estaba ya listo para continuar.

– ¡Agh! Malditas, déjenme matarlos…

– ¿Ah shi, tu crees? Pues no será así… ¿Listo Kiba?

– Si, cuando quieras…

– Entonces te dejo el resto… Sají, ¡Sujétalo!

– S-Si…

Ante esto el Peon de Sitri hizo aparecer un guante de su brazo y de este una especie de lazo azul emergió, Freed iba a esquivarlo pero fue sorprendido por el duo quienes le distrajeron para dejarse atrapar.

– ¡Maldición!

– ¡Ahora Kiba!

¡Boosted Gift!

¡Transfer!

El Caballero sintió la energía transferida recorrer su cuerpo a la vez que sentía la suya aumentar, esa sensación le causo una extraña satisfacción, pero en ella y solo por unos segundos pudo sentir una presencia, una presencia sumamente oscura y llena de maldad, incluso podría decir que esta le invadió por unos instantes, pero rápidamente se desvaneció.

– Ahora acabalo…

Kiba no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en Freed quien desesperadamente trataba de romper sus amarres.

– ¡Sword Birth!

Inmediatamente una enorme cantidad de Hojas comenzaron a emerger del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia el exorcista quien desesperadamente destrozaba las que estaban cerca de tocarle.

– Hmm, ¿Sword Birth?

– ¿Quién es?

De entre las sombras emergió la figura de un anciano que vestida túnicas blancas quien miraba la pelea, digamos algo entretenido.

– Con el usuario correcto esa Sacred Gear se puede convertir en el arma mas poderosa… Freed, aun no te acostumbras a la espada Sagrada, ¿Verdad?

– ¡Miren nada mas! – Exclamo Issei – Si se trata del "Arzobispo de la Masacre", Balba Galilei.

– ¿¡Que!?

– ¿El es de quien esa chica de la iglesia hablaba?

– El líder de los experimentos de la Espada Sagrada…

– Viejo, la lengua de este lagarto me tiene preso, ¿Me ayudas?

– Usa el poder que fluye en ti y dáselo a tu espada…

– Mmmh, el poder que fluye en mi… – Freed comenzó ha hacerlo y la espada comenzó a emanar una luz dorada, por unos instantes los Demonios sintieron un leve escalofrio, y aun mas cuando logro romper la cuerda – Oh, asi que puedo usar mi poder sagrado para hacerla mas poderosa… pues bien… ¡Ahora muere niño bonito!

Freed salto hacia el Caballero, pero fue detenido por dos hojas, esto sorprendió a muchos, incluido el dueño de una de estas: Issei y Xenovia había aparecido a tiempo para salvarle.

– Me alegro de verte aquí… ¡Gracias Koneko!... _Aunque bien pude acabarlo yo…_

– ¿Q-Que ha pasado?

– Hola, recibimos tu llamada y vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos – Exclamo Irina apareciendo tras Koneko y Sají.

– ¿Cómo?

– Recuerda que ese era el plan – Respondió la peli-platina.

– ¡Blasfemos traidores! – Grito colérica la peliazul – ¡En el nombre de Dios los castigare!

– Eso ya no tiene valor… – Dijo casi en un susurro el castaño, pero Xenovia alcanzo a escucharlo.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡No te atrevas a decir ese nombre frente a mí!

– ¡KIBA!

De detrás de los chicos salto el Caballero con intención de asestar un golpe al Exorcista, pero este logro esquivarlo con un salto cayendo al lado del anciano.

– Freed… tu trabajo era eliminar a los espías de la Iglesia, pero ambas tienen espadas sagradas… – Guio su mirada al castaño por unos instantes – Además ese chico de ahí es peligroso…

– ¡Pero si solo es un Demonio debilucho cualquiera…!

– Si eso fiera verdad, ¿No debió haber muerto cuando le atacaste? – Con esto todos volvieron la mirada al joven quien colocaba su espada en la espalda mientras esta desaparecía – Y esa espada es muy especial… jamás creí que vería a Rebellion en mi vida…

– ¿Rebellion?

– Retirémonos por ahora.

– A la orden – Dijo obediente el exorcista mientras sacaba una especie de capsula de sus ropas y la arrojaba al suelo – ¡Los huelo después!

Un fuerte destello surgió de esta cegando a los presentes, cuando la luz desapareció igual lo había hecho los traidores.

– Vamos, Irina. – Grito Xenovia corriendo hacia el bosque.

– Yo también iré – Dijo Kiba yendo tras ellas desapareciendo de la vista.

– Vaya, eso fue decepcionante… de verdad quería ver muerto a ese Perro… ¡Chin!… tenemos visitas…

Los jóvenes Demonios volvieron la mirada y vieron como un par de círculos mágicos aparecían, Sají en especial estaba sumamente aterrado, de estos aparecieron los Reyes y Reinas de Gremory y Sitri de la escuela, quienes miraban a los jóvenes.

– Miren que son muy malos – Dijo Rias – ¿Quieres decirme que paso, Koneko?

– Sají, explica que ocurre –Hablo Sona con una vos gélida.

– ¡Vamos! No se enojen con ellos, ¡Fue todo idea mía! – Exclamo Issei adelantándose a los jóvenes – ¿Pueden perdonarlos esta vez?

– ¿Issei? – En ese momento Rias y las demás cayeron en cuenta del aspecto del joven, fijando su mirada en su cuerpo, que si bien no estaba muy marcado, si realzaba su vientre (Vamos, que tenia Lavadero XD), por alguna razón las chicas sintieron una enorme vergüenza, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en ellas y que estas desviaran la mirada – ¿P-Porque estas así?

– Puedo responder, pero no aquí, entremos, ¿Les parece?

Luego de entrar en el edificio y de contarles lo ocurrido, Issei terminaba de colocarse una de las cortinas como una capa para cubrirse.

– Eso es todo… ¿Así está mejor? – Pregunto mientras mostraba su "Atuendo" a las chicas.

– Gracias… ¿Pero por qué hiciste esto?

– Porque Kiba era mi amigo, y aunque se que lo ocurrido hace tiempo tiene mas peso que esto, creí que de alguna forma esto ayudaría, además de que no quería verte sufrir de nuevo…

– Ise…

– Sají

– ¿S-Si?

– ¿Eso es verdad? – El joven miro de reojo al castaño, quien solo le guiño el ojo

– S-Si… el me obligo a venir…

Sona llevo su mirada al castaño, quien hizo lo mismo.

– Muy bien, entonces no fue tu culpa, Issei-kun…

– ¿Si?

– Por favor no vuelvas a tomar a mis siervos así como así.

– Lo tendré en cuenta.

– Bien, entonces nos vamos.

Sají volvió la mirada al joven, quien solo le sonrió mientras le mostraba su pulgar en señal de suerte antes de que este desapareciera en el circulo de su Rey.

– ¡Ise!

– ¿Mande?

– Kiba fue tras ese Balba, ¿Cierto?

– Asi es, con Xenovia e Irina – Rias no pudo evitar preocuparse de eso, después de todo, los Gremory son conocidos por mantener fuertes lazos con sus siervos – No te preocupes, no dejare que el muera… no mientras yo viva.

– …Ise…

– Bueno, ya es tarde, ¿Quieren ir a Cenar a mi casa?

– Con respecto a eso… hay algo que quiero comentarte…

– ¿Qué podrá ser?

…

– Buchou – Exclamo alegre Asia mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – Me alegra tanto que vengas a vivir con nosotros.

– Yo también me alegro, Asia…

– Sera todo un honor el compartir techo con usted, Maou Rias.

– El placer es mío… etto…

– Phineas.

– También puedes llamarle Vejete…

– ¡Ise!

– Descuide, no me importa, además, no es como si eso fuera una mentira…

– Perdone el que olvidara su nombre…

– No importa, después de todo nunca se lo mencione y solo nos vimos una vez, asi que no hay problema.

– Agradezco su comprensión.

– Esta es Siesta, es la empleada de la casa, cualquier duda que tengas puedes consultarla con ella o con el Vejete.

– Es un placer conocerla, he oído mucho de usted.

Rias rio un poco, no esperaba un recibimiento tan cálido.

(Se preguntaran porque ella ahora vivirá con Issei, seguramente)

– ¿Qué ahora debo vivir con el? – Pregunto extrañada Rias ante lo escuchado por los otros lideres de las facciones – ¿P-Porque tan de repente?

– Nos hemos enterado del encuentro del Nephilim y Raiser…

– El solo hecho que haya logrado derribar a un miembro de la casa Phoenix es ya de por si alarmante, después de todo ellos son los que se hacen llamar seres "inmortales".

– Puede ser cierto, Azazel, pero eso no es todo.

– Cierto, también nos enteramos de que el quiere tenerte…

– ¿Eh?

– Raiser nos hablo de lo que dijo el Nephilim, lo de que quiere cuidarte…

– Si podemos hacer uso de esto para mantenerlo con nosotros no podemos perder esta oportunidad…

– P-Pero no creo que el vaya a acceder tan fácil… Además, aun debo preguntarle a Raiser…

– El no tiene cabida en esto, es una decisión de los líderes de las facciones y se debe respetar, aun si el no está de acuerdo…

– E-Entiendo…

– No lo tomes como una obligación, Rias, sino como una oportunidad de mantener a todos a salvo…

– Además, así puedes estar de nuevo con el – Comento la Maou Serafall – Se de muy buena fuente que tu le amabas…

– Como dijimos, no pensamos obligarte, pero no podemos perder esta oportunidad… Piénsalo…

…

Rias recordaba su encuentro, de verdad creyó que Issei se negaría, pero cuando le comento que de ahora en adelante vivirían juntos el no se negó, con una sonrisa en su rostro el acepto amablemente que vivieran juntos, luego de darle un tour por la casa todos se encontraban ya en el comedor disfrutando de los alimentos, aunque esta vez la cosa fue diferente, ya que mientras todos comían un delicioso cerdo en jugo de naranja acompañado de una ensalada y sus respectivas guarniciones, Issei solo comía una pizza hecha por la propia Siesta, esto extraño a Rias, pero prefirió callar para no molestarle.

Luego de la cena la joven se disponía a irse a la cama, pero cuando se dirigía a su habitación vio sorprendida como Asia e Issei entraban juntos a la habitación, esto la sorprendió, no esperaba que Asia fuera ya la pareja del castaño, aunque suponiendo la manera en que la cuida y el tiempo que pasaron juntos bien pudieron llevar a eso, sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, había perdido al joven, o eso creía, ya que a los pocos segundos la joven salió del cuarto con dirección a la suya.

– Buchou, ¡Quiere dormir con nosotros?

– ¿¡Eh!?

– Es un gusto que tiene Asia – Comento el joven asustando a la pelirroja, ya que no lo esperaba y menos sin prendas superiores, una vez mas su rostro se torno rojo – Dice que quiere sentirla de nuevo…

Ante esto la joven recordó aquellos días cuando Issei se había ido, de como Asia pasaba noches enteras llorando que él las haya dejado, ajena al hecho del asesinato. Rias muchas noches acompaño a la joven, cuidándola como a una hija cuando las "Pesadillas" del abandono del joven la asaltaban, no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara.

– ¿Buchou?

– ¿Estas bien, Rias?

– Si, es… es solo que recordé algo…

– ¿Entonces si nos acompañara?

La mirada suplicante de su sierva fueron suficientes para que accediera, asustada por el hecho de compartir cama con el joven, pero a la vez llena de éxtasis los acompaño, sin embargo sus dudas se calmaron cuando, ya recostados, los jóvenes parecían formar una hermosa escena familiar, Issei y Rias en un extremo de la cama simulando ser los padres, mientras Asia, en medio, era su hija a quien ambos abrazaban amorosamente, una sensación de satisfacción y alegría inmensa la invadía al sentir el abrazo del joven, aun con Asia en medio, este la alcanzaba a cubrir, dándole una sensación de protección que le dejo dormir tranquilamente.

Pero pasado el tiempo, bajo el cobijo de la oscuridad de la noche, cierta silueta femenina con orejas de gato les miraba, una lagrima broto de sus ojos para después desaparecer, ante este movimiento el castaño despertó, pero ya no pudo ver nada.

– …Sera mi imaginación…

Luego de esto el castaño volvió a dormir.

…

– ¡Mierda, mierda, MIERDA! – Se quejaba el joven quien se había quedado dormido, al parecer Rias y Asia se habían adelantado, dejándolo dormir mas de lo que debía – Debo conseguirme un despertador… – Dijo antes de salir como Alma que lleva el diablo hacia la escuela.

Corría a toda prisa, evadiendo los obstáculos que se encontraba en el camino, miro el reloj, el tiempo era menos de lo que esperaba, si bien era cierto que podría usar sus nuevas habilidades para llegar antes, no quería exponerse, por lo que opto por tomar un atajo, pero cuando escucho un grito de un callejón se detuvo en seco, retrocedió hasta el lugar y pudo ver a una joven de cabello azul celeste quien portaba el mismo uniforme que el siendo asaltada por 4 hombres.

– Pero miren nada mas, la suerte esta de nuestro lado este día…

– Mira que encontrarnos a una hermosa joven de cabello blanco por un lugar como este, ¿Te perdiste lindura?

– Escúchenme atentamente – Hablo la joven con un tono algo monótono – Si queréis salir ilesos te aquí os recomiendo que me dejen ir…

– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿No fuiste tu la que tomo este callejón abandonado? Seguramente querías esto – Dijo uno de los sujetos mientras la sostenía contra la pared a la vez que guiaba su mano a las piernas de la joven, acariciando sus muslos – Seguramente eres una pervertida que siempre ha deseado ser violada…

– ¡No hay forma de que yo quiera algo como eso….!

– No te engañes a ti misma, y tampoco te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de que tu fantasía sea la mejor experiencia…

– ¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

– Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie pasa por esta calle a esta hora, asi que mejor dejas de intentarlo…

– ¡Oigan! – Escucharon decir cerca de ellos – ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta?

Todos volvieron la mirada, encontrándose al castaño quien avanzaba hacia ellos.

– Tu… – la joven le miro con odio, ya que le reconoció al instante, sin embargo, en su situación actual no podía pedir mucho más – ¡No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame!

– ¡Que hay hermano! ¿Quieres follarte a esta zorra? Pues tendrás que esperar tu turno – Dijo el aparente líder de estos a la vez que levantaba a la joven es sus brazos y le abría las piernas – Yo quiero estrenar la vagina de esta puta…

– ¡Te lo advierto por una última vez! ¡Déjame ir o lo lamentaran todos! ¡Ustedes no son dignos de mí!

– ¿Qué pasa? – Comento en tono burlón uno de los cómplices – ¿Querías darle tu virginidad a alguien especial?

– Mala idea, seguramente era algún pobre virgen que solo te lastimaría y no te haría alcanzar el clímax, pero descuida, ¡Yo soy todo un experto en hacer correrse a las mujeres hasta volverlas unas adictas al sexo!

La joven trato de liberarse pero de repente un puño apareció en la cara del violador mandándolo hasta el otro lado del callejón, los demás asaltantes miraron incrédulos a su líder, completamente inconsciente tendido en el suelo, volvieron la mirada y se toparon al joven castaño con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, mientras que la joven se encontraba detrás de este.

– G-Gracias

– Ni lo digas… ¡Pero qué Pendejo! – Dijo mirando al sujeto inconsciente – Mira que hacer tanto escándalo por una joven… Seguramente era virgen…

– ¡Maldito! – Grito uno de los subordinados mientras sacaba una navaja y amenazaba al joven moviéndola de lado a lado – No debiste haber hecho eso…

– Creyéndote un héroe, ¿Eh? ¡Pues ahora veras tu error!

Los tres restantes se lanzaron contra el, pero en unos cuantos segundos todos estaban en el suelo, la joven miro sorprendida toda la escena, era como esas películas o mangas donde el héroe del mismo llega a salvar a la heroína.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Issei mientras recogía sus cosas.

– S-Si… – Luego del evento la joven miro detenidamente al joven, abriendo los ojos con asombro… – O-Oye… ¿T-Tu eres…?

– Me alegro – Dijo interrumpiéndola – Démonos prisa, ya es tarde y quisiera no manchar mas mi imagen escolar…

Sin dar mas tiempo para responder el joven salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela dejando sola a la chica. A pesar de decir eso Issei llego 10 minutos tarde, aunque poco le importaba, entro al salón y se dirigió a su lugar, pero para su sorpresa la misma joven a quien había salvado apareció poco después de el.

– ¡Oh! Señorita Nonada, me alegro de ver que ya se encuentra mejor…

– Si, gracias… – La joven miro de reojo el salón, sorprendiéndose, al igual que Issei, de que ambos fueran al mismo salón.

– Por favor, vaya a su asiento, la clase ya había empezado, pero si se trata de la representante del grupo, podemos aceptar parar un poco…

– Agradezco su amabilidad – Respondió antes de dirigirse a su lugar, el cual estaba al frente de Issei.

La clase siguió normal, aunque de repente se escucho un anuncio que citaba a todos los maestros en la dirección, por lo que la clase quedo libre, a Issei poco le importo y contemplo un poco por la ventana los alrededores.

– Issei…

El nombrado se volvió para toparse con la joven de la mañana, quien le miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos ámbar.

– Así que eres la representante de nuestra clase, vaya sorpresas que da la vi… – No pudo continuar, rápidamente se vio rodeado por los brazos de la joven, quien se acurrucaba en el pecho del joven – ¿Eh?

Esto no paso desapercibido por nadie, incluso se vio a varios alumnos de otros salones llegar para ver dicha escena.

– ¡I-Issei-san! – Grito Asia con los ojos cristalinos.

– ¡E-Espera, Asia…! O-Oye… ¿Podrías por favor no…?

– Issei… ¿De verdad no me recuerdas?

– ¿Eh? – Issei miro fijamente a la chica, poco a poco su mente recordó la figura de una niña, una linda he inocente niña – A-Acaso… ¿Acaso eres… Yuuki? – La joven asintió.

– Issei… ha pasado tanto…

Issei respondió el abrazo, cosa que enfureció a los espectadores, pero lo que a todos le tomo por sorpresa fueron las lagrimas del joven, el llanto paro al momento de separarse, Issei limpio sus lagrimas.

– Me alegra verte de nuevo… Nee-chan…

– ¿¡NEE-CHAN!?

– Así es, Issei fue mi hermano mayor…

– Aunque solo fue por unos meses… jeje… no espere verte por aquí…

– ¿¡Que es todo este escándalo!? – Se escucho gritar de parte del profesor, quien tomo a todos por sorpresa, rápidamente todos comenzaron a huir a sus salones para evitar la reprimenda.

– ¿I-Issei-san?

– Asia, creo que ya se conocen, pero déjame presentarte a mi Nee-chan…

– ¿C-Como es…?

– ¿Recuerdas que te comente que iba de un hogar a otro durante mi infancia? Yuuki fue miembro de una de esas familias…

No pudieron continuar con la conversación debido al profesor, sin embargo Asia miraba con recelo esa "relación". El día avanzo casi sin novedades, claro, excepto por el hecho de que Issei volvía a ser el centro de atención de TODA la escuela, ya que por un lado corría el rumor de que Rias Gremory y Asia Argento Vivian en casa de este, y además la noticia de que Issei conocía a la otra Onee-sama de la escuela, aunque claro, eso era obvio ya que todo el día estuvieron inseparables. Así el día paso rápidamente, y cuando la escuela estaba casi vacía, los siervos de Rias se encontraban en el edificio de su club.

– Ya veo…

– Entonces hasta ahora Kiba no…

– No hemos sabido nada de el… – Respondió Akeno interrumpiendo a Asia.

– Sinceramente… crei que con la ayuda de esas dos podría acabar con el exorcista renegado, pero…

– Buchou…

– Ya que no podemos esperar a que nos contacten – Hablo Akeno llamando la atención de todos – hemos invocado a nuestros familiares para que busquen en el area, ellos nos notificaran si ven algo…

– ¿Dónde esta Issei-sempai? – Pregunto Koneko de repente.

– Es cierto… no lo vi en todo el dia…

– I-Issei-san se fue temprano con Yuuki Nonada…

– ¿Esa chica de tu clase?

– H-Hii…

– ¿Pero que relación tienen ellos como para ir juntos si apenas se conocen…?

– Ara, ara, Issei-kun ha mejorado en su trato a las mujeres…

–¿Q-Que?

– N-No es eso… – Interrumpió Asia.

– ¿A no?

– A-Al parecer ellos fueron hermanos…

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto curiosa Rias al saber eso

Asia les conto a su Rey y compañeros la historia del castaño, historia que solo la joven Alfil conocía, y que sorprendió a todos, en especial a Rias, ya que no sabia que el hombre que había sido el amor de su vida hubiera vivido 10 años de su vida yendo de familia en familia.

– Asi que la familia de Yuuki fue una de las que le aceptaron…

– Si, pero según Issei-san no permanecía mas de 2 meses con alguna… la única que le acepto y amo verdaderamente fueron los Hyodo… pero ellos… – La joven no pudo continuar, las lagrimas le traicionaron al recordar el como el castaño lloro cuando se lo conto, era evidente que ellos verdaderamente le amaron.

– Ya veo… si es asi dejemoslo disfrutar su reencuentro… pero nosotros tenemos otro asunto en las manos…

…MIENTRAS TANTO…

…En una cafetería de la ciudad…

– Oye… Yuuki, ¿Es realmente necesario que estés tan cerca? – Pregunto el joven quien trataba de beber su jugo, ya que la peliazul se encontraba recargada en su hombro, con el semblante relajado, como si se tratara de la almohada más cómoda.

– Quisiera quedarme asi un poco mas…

– Ya veo… – El joven la miro de reojo, aquella chica verdaderamente había madurado, ya no era aquella niña pequeña que siempre le seguía a todos lados, no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que se encontraron – Ya han pasado 8 años… ¿No es asi? – La joven asintió – Si que has cambiado…

– Tu también – Respondió con ese mismo tono casi apagado – En el pasado igual solías corresponder mis abrazos…

– Si… asi era…

– También solías aprovechar la ocasión para tocarme el trasero… – Ante eso el joven no pudo evitar ahogarse con su trago, mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

– ¿E-En serio?

La joven se separo de el, mirándolo fijamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el joven.

– Issei… he escuchado los rumores… y ya no quiero que sigas involucrándote con Rias Gremory ni con sus allegados… – Issei miro fijamente a la joven, quien rápidamente desvio la mirada de el.

– Es porque es un objetivo de Clase S intermedia… ¿Verdad?

La joven regreso la mirada a la del castaño sorprendida, este tomo su vaso y dio un largo trago, acabándose el contenido del mismo.

…En las afueras de la ciudad…

Un circulo mágico apareció en aquel lugar, de este emergieron Rias y las demás chicas del sequito, sus miradas se centraron en una imagen muy clara, frente a ellas se encontraba el familiar de Rias en su forma humana asistiendo a la joven Irina, quien tenia marcas de combate.

– Asia – Hablo la Maou.

– Si – Respondió la joven mientras se acercaba a asistir a la herida – ¿Quién haría algo asi? – Cuestiono asustada mientras comenzaba a sanarla.

Poco a poco la joven comenzó a recuperar la razón, abrió los ojos pesadamente, mirando a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto la Maou – ¿Donde esta tu compañera y mi siervo?

– Ellos… H-Huyeron… – Respondió con dificultad.

– ¿Huyeron?

– Yo… no… pude… ¡agghh!

– Por favor no hables – Interrumpió Asia.

– El… ¡Es increíblemente fuerte!

– ¿El?

– T-Tengan cui…dado… – Termino de decir antes de desmayarse.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar otro circulo mágico apareció, este llevaba la marca de los Sitri, y de el emergieron el Rey, Reina y Peon de Kuoh.

– Sona, viniste…

– Porque no vendría, si fuiste tu la que me llamo, Rias… – La joven se acerco a Irina para examinarla – Esta muy herida…

– Si… Twiling Healing no puede recuperar la energía que perdió.

– Ya veo, en mi casa hay un cuarto de curación, Tsubaki…

– Si – Respondió su fiel Reina acatando la orden no dicha.

– Cuida de ella…

– Si.

Dicho esto la Reina desapareció con Irina en brazos en un circulo mágico, dejando al grupo solo.

…De regreso en la cafetería…

– ¿C-Como es que tu…?

– Han pasado muchas cosas Yuuki… ya no soy el mismo de antes, y no solo en apariencia… recuerdo todo perfectamente… tus padres, tu hermana, el entrenamiento, la aldea… el Clan…

– E-Eso es imposible… los ancianos dijeron que no podrías recordar nada de eso…

– Entiendo tu preocupación, Yuuki… se que aun te afecta lo que sucedió hace 8 años…

– Te equivocas… no fue tu culpa…

– Si, si lo fue… tengo un poder aterrador y lo se…

– Pero eso no es verdad… digan lo que digan tu nos salvaste aquella vez…

– Puede ser… ¿Pero a que precio?

– P-Pero… ¿Como es que puedes recordar todo?

– Digamos que he descubierto muchos secretos de mi pasado…

La joven no respondió, las lagrimas comenzaron a traicionarle, recordar eso le causaba un gran dolor, pero su llanto seso al sentir el abrazo del castaño.

– No culpo a tus padres de nada, mucho menos a ti… yo se lo que soy, y se que puedo llegar a ser un peligro… pero no dejare a Rias ni a mis amigos… les he causado mucho dolor y quisiera enmendar mis errores… – Issei se separo de la joven y se levanto de la mesa – Nos vemos – Se despidió antes de dirigirse a la salida con paso veloz, mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de su rostro – _Perdóname… No puedo contarte la verdad… aun no…_

…Las afueras de la ciudad…

– Por ahora creeré que Yuuto y Xenovia están bien – Hablo la joven pelirroja poco después de que Tsubaki desapareciera.

– S-Si… – Respondio Asia.

– ¿Dónde esta Issei? – Cuestiono Sají con tono respetuoso al Rey Gremory.

– No sabemos, después de la escuela tomo un rumbo diferente y no hemos sabido nada de el…

– Puede que asi sea mejor – Interrumpio Sona mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

– Puede que tengas razón…

Subitamente todos sintieron una abrumadora sensación de dolor, cosa que les hizo alertarse.

– ¡¿Q-Que es esta sensación?! – Pregunto asustado el peon de Sitri.

– ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya…! – Escucharon decir tras de ellos, al volver la mirada se toparon con aquel exorcista descarriado, quien llevaba una espada en sus mano – Parece que todos mordieron el anzuelo, ¿Verdad…? ¿Cómo han estado… Demonios de Mierda?

– ¡Es ese tipo…!

– ¡Oh! ¿Qué les parece? Pero si es la querida traidora Asia-chan – La nombrada solo temblaba de miedo mientras veía a aquel sujeto que alguna vez le causo dolor – ¡¿Disfrutas ser un Demonio…?! – Antes de poder decir o hacer algo mas, la heredera de los Sitri y Gremory formaban círculos mágicos, listas para lo que fuera – ¡Oh…! ¡Esperen, esperen! Solo quería cambiar unas cuantas palabras con la pelirroja… ¿Por favor?

– ¿Conmigo?

– Si… ¡Mi jefe quiere hacerlo!

Antes de poder reacción el grupo de jóvenes fue encerrado dentro de una dimensión de bolsillo, la presencia de alguien en las alturas las forzó a levantar la mirada, topándose con aquellas alas negras.

– Un Angel Caido – Hablo Koneko.

– Y tiene 10 alas… ¡Es un líder! –Informo Akeno.

– Es un placer conocerla al fin, Maou Lucifer, hija de los Gremory… mi nombre es Kokabiel.

– Buen dia, Lider de los Angeles Caidos… y el placer es todo mio.

– ¡Oh…! Que hermoso cabello carmesí… Es idéntico al de tu fallecido hermano, Sirzechs, el que fue conocido como el "Satán Escarlata", tan solo recordarlo me hace sentir mal, pero lo bueno es que ya esta muerto… –Termino de hablar el Caido mientras las ultimas palabras eran remarcadas con un tono burlon.

– Entonces, ¿Cuál es el punto de esta Reunion?

– Es bastante sencillo: Solo te avizo que quiero divertirme un poco en el area alrededor de la Academia del lugar, tu actual cuartel general…

– ¿Que quieres decir?

– Que destruiré esta patética ciudad y a ustedes dos con ella… me pregunto ¿Qué haría la Leviathan al enterarse que su hermana ha muerto?

– ¡Eso solo ocasionaría otra guerra entre las facciones!

– ¡Si, asi es! ¡No pude resistir mi aburrimiento después de la ultima guerra, ya que los otros lideres ya no encontraban sentido a continuar o realizar otra! Nuestras facciones siempre han estado al borde de la Guerra, pero se había establecido una "Tregua", sin embargo, hace un par de años ocurrió un evento muy interesante que ha debilitado toda esta farsa… ¡El asesinato de uno de los Cuatro Maou! Todo realizado por un solo ser, un monstruo de poder inimaginable… ¡Con esto las cosas están en cuerda floja, un ligero empujón mío y entonces la guerra llegara! – Termino de decir con una carcajada demencial.

– Eres un completo adicto a la Guerra…

– ¡Si, lo soy! – El Caido volvió la mirada en dirección de la escuela – Su lugar de aprendizaje debe estar lleno de Magia ¡Sera el lugar perfecto para iniciar la Guerra!

– Esta demente…

– Wuajajajaja… ¡¿No les encanta que este tan desquiciado?! ¡Estoy completamente emocionado por todo esto! – El exorcista levanto su túnica dejando ver otro par de espadas dentro de esta – ¡Incluso me dio estos regalos para ayudarle!

– Excaliburs…

– ¿T-Todas esas…?

– Eso parece….

– Y por supuesto soy capas de blandirlas todas sin ningún problema… ¡Soy invencible!

– Bien… ¡Empecemos la Guerra, Hermana del Satan rojo, Rias Gremory! – Termino de decir mientras arrojaba varias lanzas de Luz que a duras penas lograron rechazar Ambos reyes y Reina.

– ¿A dónde fue? – Pregunto Saji mientras buscaba al Caido.

– Por haya, a la Academia Kuoh –Respondio Koneko.

– ¿El en verdad va a..?

– También menciono el área alrededor de la Academia, eso será a gran escala… un Ángel Caído de su nivel puede destruir fácilmente esta ciudad

– N-No es posible…

– Chicos, en marcha – Ordeno la Maou mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la escuela.

…Calles de Kuoh…

Nuestro querido protagonista "salía" de un bar "Escoltado" por dos amables caballeros quienes "delicadamente" lo dejaron en el suelo, para luego volver adentro mientras este ni se inmuto. Luego de unos segundos se levanto y tomo rumbo hacia su Mansion.

– _Tienes compañía_ – Informo Reynalle apareciendo delante del joven mientras señalaba a su espalda, al volver se encontró con la joven a quien había dejado en la cafetería.

– Yuuki… ¿Pasa algo?

La joven solo negó con la cabeza.

– No puedo… no puedo imaginarte estando cerca de ella…

– Aun asi es algo que debo hacer, como dije, para enmendar mis antiguos errores… mis pecados…

– Pero…

– Como sea, no tengo la intención de involucrarte ni a ti ni a la aldea en todo esto…

– Me parece imposible – Respondió mientras empezaba a emanar un aura verdusca de su cuerpo, Issei volvió la mirada, listo para lo que fuera, mientras veía como un par de Brazales plateados cubrían los brazos de la chica mientras tomaba una Katana para asestar un rápido golpe a un extraño ser deforme que estaba detrás de ella, partiéndolo a la mitad – Muchas cosas y criaturas han estado apareciendo desde que ella se volvió Maou – Explico mientras su equipo desaparecía – hasta ahora he mantenido las cosas tranquilas, pero si la situación se agrava y hay problemas será catalogada como un objetivo a eliminar… – La joven volvió la mirada al castaño, quien tenia una expresión seria – Cuando eso suceda no mostrare piedad… aunque eso signifique ganarme tu desprecio… Issei…

El joven capto la seriedad de sus palabras, pero antes de poder decir algo una fuerte ráfaga de aire sorprendió a los jóvenes, quienes vieron como un ser humanoide volaba con dirección a la Academia.

– ¿Eso era…?

– Un líder de los Ángeles Caídos… eso solo significa problemas…

Sin decir mas ambos jóvenes emprendieron la carrera para dar alcance al Lider, una para proteger la ciudad, el otro lo único que quedaba de su antigua vida.

…

 **ENDING – Pendiente :P**

 **(Sorry pero no encontré ninguno [Aun] que me gustara, prometo buscarlo pronto)**

…

 ** _Hola criaturitas de la creación, he aquí finalmente la continuación de mi historia, la cual estuvo varada debido ligeros malestares que he sufrido y problemas con mi novio (El depa es suyo al igual que las compus, pelearnos es sinónimo de no escritura O_O;) pero ya estoy mejor y continuare esto hasta el fin._**

 ** _Ademas he publicado ya lo que será la "Precuela" de este Fic: "DmC DxD: A Tale Of Two Brothers", la cual será bastante corta a comparación de esta, pero que abarcara lo ocurrido en los 2 años de ausencia de Issei en Kuoh._**

 ** _Sin mas me despido, no sin antes pedirles que me dejen sus comentarios, le den a Favoritos, Siganme y sigan la historia._**

 ** _¡Matta Nee!_**


	8. Lo que mas se ama se protege

Una barrera mágica comenzó a rodear el inmueble, esto obra de la presidenta **Sona** y su séquito.

– La barrera esta lista – Informo la joven **Sitri** – Si todo va según lo planeado debería contener todo el daño.

– Gracias, eso será útil, **Sona**.

– Pero las cosas pueden cambiar repentinamente…

– Si, lo se…

Sin dejar de generar la barrera la joven miro de reojo a la pelirroja.

– ¿Sabes donde esta? – Pregunto con un tono un tanto nervioso.

– No, y lo mejor será que no se entere de lo que ocurre…

– Puede que sea lo mejor…

–De cualquier manera ya he contactado con los demás lideres de las **Facciones** , estarán aquí aproximadamente en 1 hora…

– Por favor, dime que no le dijiste a mi hermana…

– Descuida, solo **Azazel** y **Michael** saben de esto, no es necesario involucrar a los demás **Maous** …

– Ya veo.

– Muy bien chicas, vamos.

– ¡Si **Buchou**!

* * *

 _ **TOKYO GHOUL – UNRAVEL OPENING – Hatsune Miku Dupstep Remix Versión**_

 **Oshiete oshiete yo, sono shikumi wo**

 _(Se ve a Issei sentado en una silla, el ambiente esta oscurecido por las nubes mientras sopla un aire delicado)_

 **Boku no naka ni, dare ka iru no**

 _(Las nubes se dispersan dejando que la luz ilumine al joven, quien permanece sentado cabizbajo)_

 **Kowareta kowareta yo, kono sekai de**

 _(A la Izquierda se ve a Rias parada cerca del borde)_

 **Kimi ga warau, nani mo meizu ni**

 _(Detrás de ellos mirando hacia el castaño se ve a Vali con su mascara de Arlequín a la vez que la pantalla se rompe)_

 **[Musica]**

 _(Se ven aparecer en pantalla a: Issei [Versión Original], Issei [Versión DmC], Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Yuki, Riser, Raven, Adam, Blake y Vali [Con mascara], Vali [Sin mascara])_

 **Kowareta boku nante sa**

 _(Se ve a Issei caminando por las calles de Kuoh [Los vidrios de la ciudad le reflejan de un lado con ojos de color Rojo y en otro Azules])_

 **Iki wo tomete…**

 _(Se ve a Rias caminando por las calles de Kuoh [En el reflejo de ella se ve a su hermano a su lado])_

 **FREEZE**

 _(Se ve a Kiba con rostro serio mirando hacia los autos [En su reflejo esta de rodillas llorando rodeado de varias sombras]_

 **Kowaseru,**

 _(Se ve a Akeno mirando a las familias que deambulan por las calles)_

 **kowasenai,**

 _(Asia y Koneko comen galletas con te en el balcón de la Mansión mientras la mas joven mira a la luna [En el fondo se ve una sombra mirándola])_

 **kuruneru,**

 _(Irina y Xenovia contemplan Kuoh desde las afueras de la misma)_

 **Kururenai**

 _(Se ve a Raiser acompañado de sus piezas con expresión de rabia)_

 **Anata wo**

 _(Se ve a Yuki en lo alto de un edificio con quipo de lucha vigilando la ciudad)_

 **Mitsukete**

 _(Se ven a los tres compañeros de Vali [Raven, Adam y Blake] Ocultos en un callejón sujetando sus armas listas para el combate)_

 **Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa, Sukitootte mienakunatte**

 _(Se ve a Vali mirando la ciudad mientras es rodeado por un aura Blanquecina a la vez que se va quitando la mascara dejando ver unos ojos de color Rojo intenso)_

 **Mitsukenai de boku no koto wo, Mitsumenaide**

 _(Se ve de fondo una pareja abrazada que son separados, al hombre lo encadenan y la mujer es atravesada por una garra)_

 **Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de, Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo.**

 _(Se ve a Issei sujetándose la cabeza mientras se sacude de dolor y cae de rodillas [Detrás de el se ven 2 sombras luchando, una de color Azul y la otra Roja])_

 **Oboete te boku no koto wo**

 _(De fondo se ve a Issei [Nótese que ahora su cabello es Blanco], la cámara empieza a acercarse a el enfocando sus ojos [Los cuales estaban cerrados pero conforme se va acercando los abre] dejando ver de nuevo esos ojos Rojos._

* * *

 **Rias** y los demás miembros del club ya se encontraban dentro de la barrera, ideando un plan para enfrentarse a tan peligroso enemigo.

– Solo debemos ganar tiempo hasta que los demás estén aquí, con nuestro poder actual no creo que seamos rivales para **Kokabiel**.

– **B-Buchou** … ¿Qué hay de **Issei-san**?

La pelirroja miro con seriedad a Asia, aunque la joven sabia que el seria de ayuda, no quería arriesgarse.

– Lo mejor será que **el** no venga…

– ¡P-Pero…!

– **Asia** , puede que no lo sepas, o que aun no lo notes, pero el ya no es el mismo de antes…

La ex monja no respondió, sin mas salieron del edificio donde se encontraban, pero algo capto su atención, se trataba de alguna especie de torre de luz, la cual era rodeada por lo que parecían cuatro pilares en espiral que la rodeaban, los cuales conectaban en la cima de esta.

– ¿Q-Que es eso?

– Me entere que este hombre se moría por fusionar estas espadas en una sola – Escucharon decir sobre ellos, al mirar pudieron ver al **Ángel Caído** Sentado en un trono flotante.

– ¡ **Kokabiel**!

– Hola, hermana del **Satan** **Rojo** … dime, ¿Vendrán los demás lideres?

Ante eso la joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

– Ese era tu plan desde el principio, ¿Verdad?

– Asi es, una vez que los lideres actuales sean asesinados, los ejércitos de los mismos no tendrán a quien obedecer, por lo que si yo, guiando a los míos, les atacara, no tendrían otra opción que responder al ataque.

La expresión de Rias cambio a una de seriedad, sin darse cuenta había hecho exactamente lo que el planeaba, apretó su mandíbula al darse cuenta de su error.

– ¡Chicas, cambio de planes, le detendremos aquí y ahora!

Sin responder el Ángel Caído creó una enorme lanza de luz la cual arrojo al suelo, justo sobre uno de los edificios, destruyéndolo al instante y arrojando lejos a las chicas por la onda de impacto.

– ¡El gimnasio!

– ¡N-No puede ser…!

– Esto será muy aburrido, pero bueno, al menos estaré ocupado mientras espero su llegada, incluso puede que nuestro pequeño espectáculo atraiga a ese monstruo que asesino a tu hermano… ¡Eso sin duda será divertido! Pero antes entreténganse con mi mascota.

Súbitamente un enorme rayo de luz impacto el suelo debajo del trono de Kokabiel en el cual un circulo mágico apareció abriendo un portal del cual salieron unas cuantas llamaradas antes de que unas enormes bestias caninas de 3 cabezas emergieran del mismo.

– ¡ **Cerberos**!

– ¿Q-Quien?

– La bestia Guardiana de las puertas del **Infierno**

– Las puertas… del **infierno** …

– ¿Cómo es que logro convocarlo al mundo humano? No importa, acabemos con el, **Akeno** , **Koneko**.

– ¡Si, **Buchou**! – Respondieron al unisono ambas jóvenes – **Asia** , quedate detrás de nosotras.

– ¡S-Si!

Los miembros combatientes comenzaron a lanzar una serie de ataques hacia las criaturas, pero los minutos pasaban y las bestias no cedían ni un poco.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

Sona y sus siervos continuaban con su labor de mantener la barrera mágica, pero una extraña sensación asalto a la joven quien volvió la mirada sin dejar de lado su misión.

– ¡Tu…!

De regreso en la escuela, Rias y los miembros del Club de Ocultismo continuaban luchando contra las bestias del Infierno, pero la lucha parecía estar muy lejos de Terminar.

– ¿No les hemos causado ni un rasguño? – Se pregunto Rias antes de que el grito de Asia llamara su atención, al voltear vio como otra criatura se abalanzaba sobre la joven, quien fue salvada por la peliplateada.

– Gracias **Koneko** - **chan**

– ¡Cuidado!

Un nuevo ataque de otra de las criaturas tomo por sorpresa a la mas joven quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue alcanzada por la sarpa de la criatura, provocándole una herida profunda.

– ¡ **Koneko**!

– ¡ **ASIA** , CUIDADO!

La joven rubia alzo la mirada encontrándose con la bestia amenazante, pero una de sus cabezas fue cercenada de repente, cosa que sorprendió a todas, hasta que una peliazul con una katana apareció junto a Asia y Koneko.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto acercándose a Asia.

– S-Si… T-Tu eres…

– **Issei** me pidió que les ayudara – Interrumpió la joven Yuki guardando su espada para ayudar a levantarse a las jóvenes.

– ¿ **Issei-san**?

– Si – Dijo levantándose, dirigiendo una mirada de odio hacia la pelirroja quien decencia un poco para ver a sus siervas.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – Pregunto **Rias** una vez en el suelo.

– He venido a ayudar, aunque no es mi intención.

– Esas ropas…

– Son del Clan de **Héroes** – Se adelanto a informar Akeno mientras creaba una poderosa tormenta eléctrica que golpeo y aturdió a las criaturas.

– Así que hay **Héroes** en la ciudad…

La peliazul no respondió, solo dirigió una mirada gélida hacia la **Maou** , quien respondió igual, no sabia porque, pero debía cuidarse de ella.

– **Yuki** , recuerda que vinimos a ayudar – Se escucho decir detrás de las chicas, quienes saltaron del susto al reconocer la voz del castaño – **Rias** , chicas, ¿Qué quieren que haga?

– I-Ise…

– ¡Issei-san!

– ¡¿C-Como es que…?!

– Le pedi a Sona que me dejara pasar, y gentilmente accedió – Rias se estaba imaginando la escena, con Issei apareciendo de pronto y a su amiga muerta de miedo a hacerle enojar, optando por acceder a su petición – Pero antes… Koneko – Al oir su nombre la peliplatina solo dirigió su mirada al castaño, quien gentilmente acaricio su cabeza, cosa que le sorprendió – Gracias por ayudar a Asia.

– N-No hay problema.

El rugido de una de las criaturas detrás del castaño sorprendió a las chicas al ver que este iba a recibir un ataque directo, pero de nuevo la cabeza de la bestia fue separada de esta, al mismo instante que era consumida por las llamas de donde habían salido. Detrás de donde antes estaba la bestia se pudo ver la imagen de la peliazul, quien tenia en sus manos su **Espada** **Sagrada**.

– Al fin llegas… Xenovia…

– Vine a ayudar…

– Una **Espada** **Sagrada** – Dijo casi en un susurro la joven **Yuki**.

– Como era de esperar, estas **Criaturas Demoniacas** no son rivales para una **Espada Sagrada** – Comento **Akeno.**

– Odio admitirlo, pero me alegra que hayan venido a ayudar.

– Bueno, ya que estamos todos, Rias, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? – Pregunto mientras se preparaba para el combate haciendo aparecer su guante.

– ¿ _El_ _ **Sekiryuutei**_? – Se pregunto el Lider al ver el guante del chico – ¿ _Ella tiene alguna relación con el?_

Todas volvieron la mirada a la pelirroja, quien avanzo hasta pasar al joven.

– Nada, por favor no te metas.

Sin decir nada Issei solo dio un paso atrás desapareciendo su guante.

– Issei-san

– Issei…

– Asia, Akeno, les recuerdo que estoy a disposición de Rias, así que debo obedecerla. Yuki, ayúdales.

– ¿Yo porque tendría…?

– Tu misión es proteger la ciudad y vigilar a Rias, los sujetos que ella enfrenta quieren destruir la ciudad, ¿Qué no ayudándola el beneficio es mutuo?

Yuki solo chisto sus labios ante la explicación, era verdad, al final ayudarla le seria mas ventajoso que enfrentar sola a un Líder de Facción. Por su parte la peliazul solo veía esto sin entender nada, guio su mirada al castaño quien estaba parado como si nada, con los brazos cruzados. Ya lo había enfrentado antes, sabia de lo que era capaz, entonces, ¿Por qué no aprovecharse de esta ventaja? Dudo por unos momentos, pero el rugido de mas bestias saliendo del portal del Caído le aparto de sus pensamientos.

La lucha las chicas del clan **Gremory** , la "Hermana" del castaño y la poseedora de la **Espada Sagrada** continuo por unos minutos, Rias y Akeno apoyando con su magia, Yuki y Xenovia haciendo uso de sus espadas y Koneko protegiendo a Asia, hasta que consiguieron eliminar a todas las criaturas.

– Eso si que fue un espectáculo – Hablo el **Líder** desde su asiento –Pero todo termino para ustedes…

Ante esto las chicas de **Gremory** sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos.

– ¡Esta completo! – Escucharon decir detrás de ellas, aquella torre de luz comenzó a emanar una luz aun mas potente para luego estallar en un enorme pilar luminoso, y dentro de este se podía ver lo que parecía ser una espada – ¡Por fin!

– Ahora que la fusión de las Espadas Sagradas esta completa, tomare toda la energía que será liberada – Comento Kokabiel – Ese fue el trato.

– Asi que usaste un hechizo en la tierra como interruptor… – Hablo el castaño mirando la espada que descendía al suelo – Rias…

– No, te he dicho que no intervengas…

– Esta bien, esta bien… Uhh… veo que al fin te dignas en aparecer, Kiba… – Al oir el nombre todas volvieron la mirada detrás del castaño, donde se podía ver al joven Caballero con la mirada seria hacia el desertor de la Iglesia.

– Váyanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde – Advirtió el ex monje – Esta ciudad será arrasada hasta los escombros en veinte minutos.

Ante esas palabras los miembros del sequito de Rias se alistaron para el combate, pero una voz los contuvo.

– Si quieres detenerlo… tendrán que derrotarme. ¿Qué es lo que harás… ¡RIAS GREMORY!? – Termino gritando el líder levantándose de su trono el cual se desvaneció al instante.

– ¿Tengo que responder? – Hablo la actual Maou quien lanzo una enorme cantidad de energía destructiva hacia Kokabiel, quien con solo una mano logro contener el ataque asimilándolo en forma de esfera, en ese instante, detrás del líder y a manera de apoyo Akeno lanzo un enorme relámpago, pero este tuvo un resultado similar al quedar atrapado en una esfera.

– ¡Que tontas! – Grito Kokabiel uniendo ambos ataques y arrojándolo a Rias, pero antes de que este la alcanzara, su Reina se interpuso en el ataque recibiéndolo de lleno, dejándola inconsciente y cayendo precipitadamente al suelo.

– ¡AKENO! – Grito desesperada Rias al ver a su amiga caer.

Los demás miembros del Sequito y las aliadas quisieron ayudar, pero estaban demasiado lejos, pero para sorpresa de todos, a unos metros de tocar el suelo la joven se encontraba a salvo en los brazos de Issei, quien la había atrapado en el aire. Akeno se había logrado despertar, encontrándose con el castaño quien la cargaba delicadamente, como si a una novia se tratara.

– ¿I-Issei-kun? – Dijo sorprendida.

– ¿Estas bien, Akeno-san? – Pregunto con una voz suave y reconfortante, cosa que sorprendió a la joven, quien fijo su mirada en los ojos del chico, mayor fue aun su asombro al mirar aquellos ojos grisáceos con una expresión de suma preocupación, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

– Si, Y-Yo… – Sin dejar a la joven hablar Issei dio un potente salto el cual lo alejo del combate, cayendo al lado de Asia.

– Me alegro de oír eso, ahora descansa… – Dicho esto se dio vuelta con la mirada inyectada de rabia hacia el Ángel Caído – Tu, maldito… ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A HACERLE DAÑO A AKENO-SAN?! – Grito mientras materializaba su guante– ¡Hare que sientas su dolor un millón de veces!

– Detente, Ise.

– ¡Pero, Rias…!

– Ya te he dicho que no te metas, por favor escúchame.

Ante las palabras de Rias el castaño solo dejo chisto sus labios retirando su guante.

– Si sigues asi no lograran aguantar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, Rias – Termino de hablar el castaño mientras volvia con Akeno y las demás – Debes hacer algo, y ya.

Rias miro a sus siervos, quienes estaban cansados y heridos, al igual que la portadora de la Espada Sagrada y la miembro del Clan de Héroes, dudo por unos segundos sobre dejar al castaño intervenir o no, pero su duda fue desecha al ver a su Caballero avanzar hacia el ex monje.

– Balba Galilei… yo soy un superviviente de los experimentos con las Espadas Sagradas… no, en realidad si morí aquel día – El desertor miro a Kiba de pies a cabeza, como tratando de recordarlo – solo fui capaz de renacer para vivir como un demonio. ¡No podía morir… antes de vengar a mis compañeros! – Ante estas ultimas palabras el Caballero materializo una espada y se arrojo al anciano con intensión asesina.

– ¡Cuidado, Yuuto! – Grito Rias al joven, quien no se dio cuenta de la lanza de Luz que Kokabiel le había arrojado.

Yuki y Xenovia trataron de ayudarle pero no llegaron a tiempo y fueron lanzadas hacia atrás por la onda expansiva del impacto. Todos miraron horrorizados como el joven caballero no parecía moverse.

– ¡KIBA-SAN!

– ¡YUUTO!

– Tranquila – Hablo el castaño – No le paso casi nada.

–Pudo evitar el golpe directo, Maldita rata… – La voz de Kokabiel confirmo las palabras de Issei – ¡Freed!

– ¡Si jefe!

– ¡TU! – Issei hablo con voz colérica, el solo oírla puso a Rias y a sus siervas, excepto Asia, nerviosas – ¡MALDITO FREED!

Sin decir mas el castaño materializo su guante y se dispuso a atacar al exorcista, pero de nuevo la voz de Rias le contuvo.

– ¡Ise, detente ahí mismo!

– Rias… por favor… solo déjame asesinar a esa maldita rata de mierda…

– No quiero arriesgarme, así que no hagas nada.

Issei lanzo un grito de rabia mientras golpeaba el suelo con su guante repetidas veces.

– _¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?_ – Se cuestiono el líder de los Ángeles Caídos.

Luego de descargar su rabia el castaño se sentó en posición de loto con los brazos cruzados. Yuki no pudo evitar reírse ante la rabieta de su "hermano".

– ¡Basta de tonterías, Freed, utiliza la espada y elimina a a estos demonios!

– ¡A la orden jefe! – Dicho esto el demente se acerco a la espada tomándola con cuidado, seguramente en alguna clase de burla a la misma – ¡Oh gloriosa y mejorada Excalibur-chan! Descansaras segura en mis manos, ahora bien… ¿Quien será el primero?

Los Demonios dudaron unos segundos, enfrentarse a Kokabiel era una cosa, a las Espadas Excalibur otra, ¿Pero enfrentarse a ambos? Y peor aun, ahora debían enfrentarse a una nueva Excalibur formada por otras cuatro.

– ¿Qué tal si empezamos descuartizando a esa pequeña demonio? – Antes de poder hacer un movimiento Xenovia salto para enfrentarse a el, pero este desapareció antes de alcanzarlo – Que mal… como podrás ver, esta nueva espada tiene el poder de todas las demás espadas que la forman, asi que soy prácticamente invencible

Confiado en esas palabras Freed trato de partir Xenovia de lado a lado, pero esta logro esquivar su ataque mientras hacia un Split invertido golpeando al ex exorcista.

– ¡Tu… MALDITA PERRA!

– _Que buen movimiento._

– _Que te crea quien no te conoce, seguro solo lo dices por la vista que dio._

– _En parte, ya que logro esquivar y contraatacar, algo que no muchos pueden hacer, pero si, ¿Para que negarlo? Ella tiene un cuerpo… Si me la cogía_

– _Eres un cerdo…_

– _Querida, tu también quisieras, ¿No?_

– …

– _Es una pena que no tengas cuerpo… últimamente he pensado en perdonarte y pasar un buen momento contigo…_

– _¿E-En serio?_

– _Concéntrate en la batalla._

– _¿Para que? Rias no me deja hacer nada._

– _Aun así, sus niveles de poder de tus amigos no llegan siquiera una quinta parte del poder de Kokabiel, además de esa Espada… por no hablar también de tu amiga Yuki._

– _Ya entendí._

La lucha continuo, Freed, colérico de haber recibido aquel ataque, comenzó a utilizar varias de las habilidades de las espadas fusionadas pero Xenovia se las arreglaba para esquivar aquellos ataques, era evidente que enfrentarse a las habilidades conjuntas de las CUATRO espadas le superaba incluso a ella.

– Yuki…

– Ya entendí, pero espero que a cambio, cuando todo termine hagas algo por mi.

– Lo tendré en cuenta.

Aunque la respuesta no le fue del todo afirmativa, Yuki tomo su espada y corrio a ayudarle.

– O-Oye, espera… – Trato de detenerla Rias, pero esta solo la miro fríamente mientras continuaba avanzando – ¿Por qué le has…?

– Si bien es cierto que tampoco ella seria capaz de hacer mucho, no te preocupes, ella sabe cuidarse sola – La mira de Issei era serena y su voz firme, demostraba que confiaba en ella – Además, jamás la pondría en riesgo, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Rias miro al joven, cada vez mas se sorprendía mas de los cambios tan marcados que ahora mostraba, pero los movimientos de su Caballero le regresaron a la realidad. Con mucha dificultad el joven trato de reincorporarse, pero la fuerza de sus piernas le traiciono y cayo de rodillas, impotente de poder hacer, solo se limito a apretar sus puños.

– Había escuchado sobre que uno de los sujetos de prueba que había logrado escapar… – Balba camino hasta estar a unos metros de Kiba, admirando como este estaba derrotado – ¿Quién habría imaginado que te habías convertido en un demonio? Je, pero te estoy muy agradecido con tu contribución, gracias a ti los experimentos fueron todo un éxito.

– ¿E-Éxito?

– Si, me di cuenta que el poder que cada uno de ustedes poseía no era el suficiente como para poder controlar alguna de las Espadas Sagradas, lo que me llevo a una solución.

– Y aquí viene una trágica verdad… – Dijo el castaño casi en un susurro, el cual fue claramente escuchado por Rias y sus chicas, quienes notaron como su rostro se entristecía mientras bajaba la mirada.

– ¡Simplemente tome el poder de ellos! – Kiba levanto la mirada hacia el viejo, sobrecogido por aquellas palabras – Entonces, encontré una forma de cristalizarlo… – El anciano metió su mano dentro de sus ropas y de estas saco un pequeño cristal de color azul el cual levanto para que todos pudieran verlo claramente – ¡Este es uno de esos cristales que contienen hasta lo ultimo del poder de cada uno de ellos!

– Todos ellos murieron porque sus cuerpos no podían manejar ese poder – Grito el desquiciado de Freed, acompañado de una risa maniática – ¡Cuando recuerdo eso me siento terriblemente emocionado por matar a alguien!

– Eso es…

– En el momento en que fueron "Bendecidas" con el poder de blandir las Espadas, uno de esos cristales fue introducido en sus cuerpos, ¿No es así? – Interrumpió el castaño sin dejar de mirar la escena, pero aun cabizbajo.

– Entonces, ¿Era para darnos el poder que nos faltaba?

– Tu ya sabias eso, ¿Ise?

Hyodo no respondió, ¿Para que hacerlo si era mas que evidente?

– Como dije antes, he aprendido mucho en estos años…

– Esos hipócritas… – Continuo hablando Balba – Me tacharon de hereje y aun asi se mantuvieron usando los resultados de mi investigación. Si se hubiera tratado de Michael, seguramente habría optado por solo extraerles el poder sin llegar a la necesidad de matarles.

– Entonces… – Haciendo un esfuerzo extra Kiba trataba de ponerse de pie, escuchar aquella verdad hacia que su cuerpo temblara de ansiedad, rabia y odio – no había necesidad de matarnos… – Dentro de él sintió una fuerza que le ayudo a ponerse de pie, pero también sentía como era poco a poco consumido por ella, no era del todo mala, de hecho se sentía bien, era como si algo mas le estuviera ayudando – ¿Entonces por qué…?

– Porque para el eran simples materiales para sus experimentos, como si fueran un objeto cualquiera solo los uso y después los desecho – Rias quedo perpleja al ver como en un parpadeo, el castaño había pasado de estar detrás de ellas a estar al lado de Kiba, apoyándolo para que no volviera a caer.

– Creíamos que íbamos a servir al Señor… y resistimos a un dolor insoportable…– El cuerpo del caballero temblaba sin control, solo el apoyo de su ex amigo le impedía desplomarse de nuevo – Y sin embargo, tu… tu… ¿"Materiales"? ¿"Desechar"?

– ¡Que crueldad! – Asia no pudo contener sus lagrimas, sabia que sus compañeros tenían vidas tristes por ciertas cosas que el castaño le conto, no esperaba que Kiba, quien siempre se mostraba feliz y servicial, tuviera tal historia.

Balba arrojo el cristal a los pies de Kiba, quien lo miraba con una mescla de rabia y tristeza.

– Tómalo si quieres, actualmente tenemos tecnología para producir en masa cristales aun mas refinados.

Issei ayudo al joven a tomar el cristal, su mirada reflejaba el inmenso dolor que sentía, la pena y rabia que sentía al saber que su sufrimiento fue en vano.

– Mis amigos… – Kiba sujeto el cristal con ambas manos acercándolo a su frente, casi se podría decir que el joven estaba orando – Balba Galilei… ¿Cuántas vidas has desperdiciado para tus experimentos y codicia?

– Kiba… – Issei estaba a punto de hablar, pero una sensación a su alrededor le detuvo – Ya veo… – Añadió mientras veía a su alrededor.

Los jóvenes fueron rodeados por unas luces de color celeste las cuales comenzaron a tomar forma humana, se podía apreciar un grupo de jóvenes de diferentes edades que miraban fijamente al Caballero de Rias.

– ¿E-Esos son…?

– Yo… siempre… siempre me pregunte… si merecía ser el único superviviente – Comenzó a decir el joven en voz alta, aunque mas parecía que hablaba para si mismo – Muchos de ellos tenían sueños mas grandes que yo… Muchos de ellos querían vivir mas que yo… ¿Merezco realmente poder vivir en paz?

– Kiba… – Dijo el castaño casi en un susurro al oído de su antiguo amigo – Hay unas cuantas personas que quieren verte…

Al oír eso el joven levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los que antaño fueron sus compañeros de experimentos, incluso una de ellas, la mas joven de todos sujeto al Caballero de la manga de su camisa a la vez que le sonreía dulcemente.

– No te preocupes… – Comenzaron a decir uno por uno mientras empezaban a flotar alrededor de los jóvenes

– Gracias a tu amigo es que podemos estar de nuevo a tu lado…

– Ábrenos tu corazón a todos nosotros…

– No tengo miedo, incluso si Dios no existe…

– Aunque Dios no nos este viendo…

– Nuestros corazones siempre…

– Serán UNO…

Las almas de sus amigos entraron en el cuerpo del Caballero, llenándolo de esa luz celeste la cual era reconfortante.

– Es tan cálida… – Comento Koneko con los ojos cristalinos.

Todas las chicas del Club de Ocultismo tenían una expresión alegre, incluso Asia estaba llorando de felicidad ante esta escena.

– Lo has conseguido, Kiba…

– ¿Eh?

– Has sobrepasado tus limites y ahora tu Sacred Gear ha cambiado a tal grado que se mueve en contra del flujo del resto del mundo, ahora puedes acceder a tu… Balance Breaker – Con estas palabras ambos jóvenes fueron transportados a una extraña dimensión, no había nada mas a su alrededor, mas que una luz infinita – Ahora puedes acceder a este poder, Úsalo sabiamente… Amigo.

Dichas estas palabras el castaño formo lo que parecía ser una Flama Negra y Blanca en su mano derecha, la cual dirigió al caballero, entrando a su pecho, Kiba sintió una extraña sensación de malestar, reconociendo al instante de que se trataba, esencia Santa, Angelical.

– Tu… ¿Cómo es que…?

– Responderé a tus dudas luego, por ahora acaba con ese maldito y el pendejo de Freed, o juro que lo hare yo…

Kiba sintió como su fuerza aumentaba exponencialmente, al grado que cerro los ojos para resistir un poco la sensación. Al abrirlos noto que estaba de nuevo en la escuela, pero Issei ya no estaba a su lado, el había vuelto al lado de Rias y las demás, Kiba le miro confundido, pero este solo le sonrió mientras asentía, cosa que también hizo el Caballero, para de nuevo volver su vista a Balba.

– ¿Oh?

– Mis compañeros no quieren venganza para ellos… nunca la quisieron… Sin embargo, tengo que eliminar el mal que tenga frente a mi… – Kiba empezó a caminar con paso firme hacia el desertor, quien retrocedió unos pasos asustado – Debo evitar… ¡Que alguien mas sufra nuestro destino! – El caballero hizo aparecer una de sus espadas y tomándola con su mano derecha, apuntándola hacia Balba.

– ¡Freed! – Grito asustado Balba al verse amenazado.

– ¡Ya voy! – Grito el exorcista saltando al lado del anciano.

– Pareces un perro siguiendo las órdenes de tu amo – Se mofo el castaño.

– Igual tu, demonio de mierda.

– Yo lo hago porque las amo – Respondió el joven provocando el sonrojo de las chicas – Ellas son lo mas importante de mi vida y las protegeré, no como tu.

– Eres un tonto – Interrumpió Balba la discusión – Debiste haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

– ¡Kiba! – Grito el castaño – ¡Acábalos!

Kiba asintió mientras levantaba su espada sobre su cabeza.

– Me convertiré en la espada de Rias y mis compañeros, cumpliré los sueños y deseos de mis camaradas muertos… ¡SERE LA ESPADA DE LA TRAICION! ¡LA ESPADA DE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD!

Mientras decía estas palabras la hoja del joven comenzó a ser cubierta por una aura de color Rojo y Azul, a la vez que runas aparecían en esta.

– ¿Una espada de luz y oscuridad? – Se pregunto Rias, para luego voltear a ver a Issei – Eso significa que tu…

– Tranquila, tengo mis razones y motivos, además el no perderá el control… este es un regalo mío, su propio Balance Breaker.

– ¿Una espada Sagrada y Demoniaca? – Se pregunto el anciano mientras veía aquella hoja – ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Dos fuerzas opuestas que se unen? ¡Eso jamás pasaría!

– ¡Aun te falta mucho por saber, Balba! – Grito el castaño – ¡Esta no es la primera vez que ocurre este tipo de unión!

Kiba, Koneko, Yuki y Xenovia miraron al joven confundidas, salvo Rias, Akeno y Asia, quienes sabían que se refería a el (Y a su hermano, en el caso de Asia).

– Caballero de Rias Gremory – Hablo Xenovia mientras caminaba a la par de Kiba – ¿Todavía seguimos siendo aliados?

– Eso espero.

– Entonces trabajemos juntos para destruir esa Excalibur.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Está formada por Espadas Sagradas, pero no es Santa. Es una espada anómala…

– Muy bien, entiendo.

Xenovia clavo su espada en el suelo a la vez que levantaba su brazo derecho y comenzaba a recitar.

– Petra, Basilio, Dionisio y María, la Santa Madre… ¡Escuchen mi voz!

Frente a la mano de la joven un circulo mágico que emanaba energía sacra apareció, y de este comenzó a salir el mango de una espada.

– ¡Oh, vaya! – Issei se llevo la mano a la barbilla mientras veía aquella escena – No sabia que ella la tuviera…

Rias quiso preguntar, pero su respuesta llego por si sola, del portal se pudo ver una hoja de color azul y filo dorado que estaba parcialmente encadenada, pero cuando la joven la toco estas cadenas desaparecieron.

– En el nombre santo que descansa en esta hoja… ¡Desencadenare la Espada Sagrada, Durandal!

– ¿Durandal?

– La Espada Sagrada que según dice la leyenda, es capaz de dividir cualquier cosa de este Mundo – Informo el castaño adelantándosele a Akeno, a quien solo le sonrió.

– ¡Imposible! ¡Según mis investigaciones no había nadie capaz de blandir esa espada!

– A diferencia de él o Irina, yo soy completamente compatible…

– Se podría decir que es algo "Natural" –Añadió el castaño.

– ¿Natural? ¿A-Acaso eres… Una verdadera portadora de la Espada Sagrada?

– Esa espada atraviesa todo lo que toca, seguramente apenas puede controlarla por si sola y por eso la mantiene en otra dimensión, ¿Me equivoco? – Pregunto Issei analizando la situación.

– Veo que eres muy perspicaz.

– ¡¿Y a quien le interesa esa mierda?! – Grito colérico Freed – ¡Muere, zorra! – El exorcista lanzo un ataque con la habilidad de la Espada Mimic, pero Xenovia logro rechazarlo a la vez que rompía una parte de la hoja – ¿Ella rompió mi espada?

– Al no ser una espada completa, sino una anómala, no es rival para Durandal.

– ¡Maldita Perra! – Freed esquivo el ataque de la chica usando otra de las habilidades de la espada – ¡No quiero oír esa mierda del equilibrio!

– ¡Recibe el poder de la Traición! – Kiba comenzó a arremeter contra Freed haciendo uso de su habilidad como Caballero para igualar la velocidad del exorcista – ¡Muere!

Con un potente golpe el Caballero de Rias partió la hoja a la mitad, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – Se pregunto Freed mientras se reincorporaba – ¿Ese pedazo de basura me derroto…?

Antes de poder continuar el descarriado sintió un dolor agudo en el hombro, al voltear a mirar vio un corte profundo del cual se podía ver aquellas auras Roja y Azul de la espada, lo que le hizo caer inconsciente.

– Con este poder… he logrado superar a la Espada Sagrada.

– ¡N-No puedo creer lo que veo! – Grito aterrado Balba – En teoría, el poder Sagrado y Demoniaco nunca… – Kiba dirigió su mirada al anciano, quien cayo al suelo por la impresión.

– Balba Galilei, ¡Prepárate para morir!

– ¡Ya veo…! – Dijo ignorando la amenaza del Caballero – ¡Ahora lo entiendo!

– …

– ¡Todo tiene sentido si se sesga el equilibrio entre lo Sagrado y lo Demoniaco! ¡Por consiguiente, tanto Satán como Dios han…!

Issei salió disparado hacia el anciano, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pero se detuvo a unos metros cuando vio a Balba siendo atravesado por una lanza de Luz, desintegrándose en el acto. Issei levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, justo donde estaba el líder de los Ángeles Caídos, Kokabiel.

– Balba, eres muy capaz… prueba es que llegaste a tal conclusión por ti mismo.

– ¿Qué significa esto, Kokabiel?

– No necesito a estos hombres para completar mi plan, Sekiryuutei, ahora he terminado de observar – El líder bajo un poco hasta llegar casi a tocar el suelo mientras veía fijamente al castaño – Les daré una oportunidad.

– ¿Ósea?

– Puedo sentir un poder abrumador de ti, puede que se deba al poder del Dragon, aun asi, ¡Quiero que libres un combate conmigo!

Ante esa respuesta Rias sudo frio, sabia que dejar a Issei pelear podría ser una mala idea, miro al joven esperando su respuesta, pero este se limito a mirarla, como esperando el permiso.

– ¡Tengo una propuesta diferente! – Grito Rias caminando hasta el joven – ¿Qué te parece si mejor el da su poder maximizado a alguno de nosotros para hacerte frente?

Yuki y Xenovia miraron confundidas a Rias, si el mismo Lidero había anunciado que Issei era mas fuerte, ¿Porque negarse a dejarle luchar?

– Debes estar bromeando, ¿De verdad crees que pueden vencerme?

Rias dudo por unos segundos, a pesar de que portaba el titulo de Maou, no era rival para el, ni siquiera sus siervas, pero su duda fue disipada al sentir la mano del castaño, estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa de burla, alegría o una disimulada, esta transmitía una sensación de ánimo, le hacía estar tranquila.

– Yo apoyo su moción – Dijo el castaño mirando al Ángel.

– Ise…

– Pero si veo que las cosas se salen de control entonces intervendré, ¿Te parece bien, Rias?

La pelirroja asintió, esta era una oportunidad, no quería arriesgarse a que su antiguo Peón se saliera de control, por otra parte se sintió reconfortada de que el confiara en ella.

 **BOOST**

El guante del joven empezó a acumular energía mientras avanzaba con Rias sin soltarla de la mano, Kokabiel veía esto con burla, sabia que ella no seria una amenaza.

 **BOOST**

Las demás chicas del Club veían aquella escena, mientras Yuki y Xenovia no entendían muy bien que ocurría.

– ¿Qué esta haciendo? – Pregunto Xenovia rompiendo el silencio – ¿Por qué no deja que el le enfrente? ¿Qué quiere demostrar?

– Ella no quiere demostrar nada – Contesto Akeno – Simplemente quiere evitar un mal mayor…

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Ella teme el poder de Issei – Interrumpió Yuki – Es igual que en mi Clan…

– ¿Issei fue miembro del Clan de Héroes? – Pregunto Akeno al oír eso.

– Si, pero cierto evento hace años hizo que los ancianos le echaran, por miedo a lo que es capaz de hacer.

– ¿También paso con ustedes?

– ¿Qué?

 **BOOST**

– Todo listo, Rias.

– Si…

– ¡ **Boosted Gear: Gift**!

¡ **TRANFER**!

Rias pudo sentir como el poder fluia por su cuerpo, era una sensación agradable y calida, como si el mismo Issei la cubriera, ofreciéndole su fuerza para protegerla. Una inmensa cantidad de poder de la Destrucción comenzó a ser emanado del cuerpo de la pelirroja, creando un pequeño remolino carmesí alrededor de ella.

– ¡I-Increíble!

– ¡Puedo sentir las ondas de su poder Demoniaco hasta aquí!

– ¡Esa es una cantidad de poder increíble, casi puede compararse a la de los Lucifer, los Demonios mas fuertes, Rias Gremory!

– ¡Desaparece! – Reuniendo toda su energía en lo que seria su golpe final la pelirroja lanzo su ataque, pero este fue detenido por Kokabiel, quien sonreía complacido.

– Bien hecho, poseedora del titulo Lucifer, haces honor a él mismo, pero aun así esto no es nada.

Rias aumento su poder, pero Kokabiel ni se inmuto. Habiendo consumido todo el Aumento del castaño el cuerpo de Rias no soporto el cansancio, precipitándola al suelo. Pero antes de tocarlo fue detenida por el castaño.

– Tranquila, usar todo de golpe es demasiado para el cuerpo, descansa.

– P-Pero…

– Descuida… prometo controlarme.

Con estas palabras el joven dejo a Rias descansar mientras volvía su mirada al Ángel Caído, quien solo los miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Issei quiso hablar, pero la figura de Akeno apareciendo tras Kokabiel lo enmudeció.

– ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Inconscientemente alerto al Caído del ataque que la Reina de Rias tenia pensado hacer, cubriéndose con sus alas del rayo que la morena le lanzo.

– Tu, la que tiene los poderes de Baraquiel, ¿Te atreves a entrometerte en mi camino?

– ¡NO TE ATREVAZ A COMPARARME CON ÉL! – Grito colérica aumentando el poder de su ataque, pero sin resultados aparentes.

– ¿Baraquiel? – Pregunto Yuki a Asia, quien respondió con una mirada de "Yo tampoco se".

– Es el otro líder de los Ángeles Caídos, conocido también como El Destello, se dice que es un maestro del Trueno – Respondió Xenovia acercándose a los demás miembros del Club acompañada de Kiba.

– ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que te convertirías en un Demonio? Rias Gremory, ciertamente tienes un equipo muy interesante… El superviviente del Proyecto de la Espada Sagrada, Twilight Healt, ¡Y la hija de Baraquiel!

– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¿Esa chica es la hija de un Ángel Caído?

– Rias Gremory, tal parece que tus gustos son tan peculiares como los de tu hermano.

– ¡No dejare que Insultes la memoria de mi Hermano, nuestro antiguo Maou! –Rias se puso de pie apoyándose en Issei, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual – ¡E insultar a mis siervos es un crimen que se castiga con la muerte!

– ¡Entonces intenta destruirme, Rias Gremory! – Kokabiel se dejo caer al suelo, levantando una enorme cantidad de polvo que disipo con sus alas – ¡Te enfrentas a uno de los Archi-enemigos de los Demonios! ¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¡Si no lo vez como tal, entonces eso demuestra lo mediocre que eres!

– ¡INFELIZ! – Grito colérico Issei mientras emanaba una energía Demoniaca muy superior a la que Rias había mostrado con el Aumento del Guante, Rias, al igual que Kiba, Koneko y Akeno, miro aterrados al castaño, reconocieron esa misma cantidad de poder, era similar a la que había mostrado durante la Fiesta.

– ¡Issei, no lo hagas! – Grito Yuki con desesperación, en su rostro mostraba que ella también había visto algo similar – ¡Issei!

– ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES…?! – Pregunto mientras – ¡INSULTA DE NUEVO A AKENO, RIAS O A CUALQUIERA DE ELLOS Y ACABARE CONTIGO!

– Imbécil, ciertamente tienes poder, pero no eres mas que un demonio de clase baja…

– ¿Eso crees?

– ¡Ise, no!

Asiendo caso omiso el castaño materializo su guante y corrió hacia el líder, quien preparo una espada de luz para enfrentarlo, a centímetros de alcanzarlo, Kokabiel asesto un potente golpe de su espada pero fue detenido por el brazo derecho del joven, quien para sorpresa de todos también llevaba un guante similar al de su brazo izquierdo.

– ¡¿Qué…?! – Antes de poder continuar Issei golpeo con fuerza su vientre, eso hizo que el Caído retrocediera adolorido para luego recibir una lluvia de golpes para terminar con uno mas en su rostro el cual lo arrojo lejos – ¡Maldito!

Kokabiel arrojo una enorme esfera de luz hacia el castaño, quien no parecía querer esquivarla, pero este fue detenido por Xenovia, que haciendo uso de su espada Durandal, aquella que lo corta todo, partió la esfera negando el ataque.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunto Issei recuperando un poco su compostura.

– No te hagas el fuerte… – Quiso hablar la chica pero fue callada por el toque delicado del dedo de Issei, quien apareció junto a ella, a centímetros de su rostro.

– Sabes que no me hago el fuerte, soy fuerte…

– Me sorprende que puedas luchar así a pesar de haber perdido a tu líder.

Al oír eso ambos volvieron la mirada a Kokabiel, quien miraba fijamente a la peliazul.

– ¿Qué?/ ¿Qué ha dicho? – Preguntaron confundidos Kiba y Yuki, mientras Rias e Issei fijaban serios al líder.

– ¿Qué significa eso de "Haber perdido a tu líder"…? – Quiso seguir hablando pero de nuevo fue silenciada al sentir el tacto del joven, ahora en su hombro.

– Kokabiel… esa información no debe ser revelada…

– Su objetivo es desatar una guerra, Rias, dudo mucho que le importe lo que los demás líderes le hagan si lo dice en este instante.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Pero que dicen?

– Como era de esperar de la sucesora del titulo de Maou y miembro de esa ridícula alianza entre las facciones, pareces saber mucho del tema, pero me sorprende que tu también lo sepas, Sekiryuutei…

– ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que fue por viajar mucho? En serio, estoy empezando a hartarme de decirlo…

– ¡¿PERO DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO?! – Grito una claramente irritada Xenovia.

– ¡No solo los Maous…! – Kokabiel quiso hablar pero fue detenido por el puño del castaño.

– ¡CALLATE!

– ¡M-Maldito…!

Issei quiso seguir atacando pero fue detenido por la dueña de Durandal.

– ¿Qué crees que haces?

– Quiero saber de que hablan… ¡Respóndeme, Kokabiel!

– No es algo que quieras oír… créeme…

– Yo decido eso…

– Si eso es lo que quieres… te lo diré yo… – Issei guio su mirada a la pelirroja, como esperando una negación, pero esta solo asintió, al parecer ella también había aceptado decir la verdad a aquellos con los que luchan a tu lado – No solo los Maous murieron en la pasada Guerra… Dios… Dios también murió…

– ¿Qué? D-Dios esta… ¿Muerto…?

– E-Eso es imposible… jamás había oído hablar de algo asi…

– Eso es porque los miembros del Clan de Héroes sirven a otros dioses y espíritus –Respondió Issei a la duda de Yuki.

– T-Tu sabias eso… ¿Cómo es que…?

– No soy lo que parezco, he aprendido mucho de la vida y de los secretos de este y otros mundos… pero nada comparado a lo que "Él" sabe…

Kiba y Koneko miraron a su Rey y Reina, como esperando que ellos no lo supieran, pero ellas solo respondieron desviando sus miradas.

– Veo que si lo sabes – Hablo de nuevo Kokabiel – Durante esa guerra los demonios perdieron a sus Maous y a varios de clase alta.

– En el caso de los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos, además de los lideres muchos de sus hombres murieron, para los Ángeles les es imposible en estos momentos dar vida a seres puros, lo mismo que ocurre con los Demonios… la crisis es tal que cada facción se vio obligada a usar a los humanos para aumentar sus filas y sobrevivir…

– Pero… ¿Por qué no se supo de esto? – Pregunto Kiba a su Rey, quien permaneció en silencio ante la explicación del castaño

– Los líderes de las tres facciones decidieron mantenerlo en secreto porque se necesitaba a los humanos temerosos de Dios…

Xenovia escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras, sin poder procesarlo correctamente, hasta que la fuerza de sus piernas le traiciono cayendo de rodillas.

– Mientes... E-Eso no puede ser cierto…

– Claro que eso a mí no me importa, lo que no soporte fue que cuando los Maous originales y Dios murieron los líderes restantes decidieron no continuar con la guerra… ¡Que estupidez! ¡Realmente no puedo soportarlo! ¿Bajar mi espada una vez alzada? ¡Hubiéramos ganado si la guerra hubiera seguido! ¡Y el maldito de Azazel incluso declaro que no habría una segunda guerra! ¡Que se joda!

– Si Dios está muerto… ¿Qué hay de sus bendiciones?

– Eso es por Michael, se está encargando de Ángeles y humanos bastante bien…

– ¿El Arcángel Michael está actuando como sucesor de Dios?

– No como sucesor, pero si se encarga de que las cosas sigan de lo mas "normal" posible…

– ¿Y que hay de nosotros?

– Haber, ya te dije que el se esta haciendo cargo. Lo que es el sistema en si esta intacto, por lo que las bendiciones, oraciones, exorcismos y demás no se han visto TAN afectadas…

Asia trastabillo un poco, pero fue ayudada por Koneko quien evito que cayera al suelo.

– ¿Estas bien, Asia-sempai?

– S-Si… es solo que aun no estoy bien al saber eso…

– ¡¿Ya lo sabias?! – Preguntaron casi con un grito Yuki y Rias, mientras que Xenovia solo la miro dudosa.

– Yo se lo dije, supuse que esto se sabría tarde o temprano…

FLASHBACK

Después de contarle sobre su pasado y de volver al hotel el castaño miraba a la joven Rubia, quien permaneció en silencio desde entonces.

– Asia…

– ¿Si, Issei-san?

– Tengo que contarte algo más… algo que puede que… no deba decirte…

– ¿De que estas hablando?

– ¿Sabes lo que le ha pasado a Dios…?

– ¿Eh?

Issei se acerco a ella, sujetando delicadamente sus manos, acariciándolas, como si de un niño pequeño a punto de revelar un secreto se tratara.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

– Le conté exactamente la misma información, al principio se negó, incluso entro en un estado de locura, pero logre recuperarla.

Issei jamás olvidaría ese momento, pues fue el dia en que lastimo a una de las mujeres que amaba.

– Dicho eso, incluso ha habido una disminución en el numero de devotos, y ahora que los que se encargaban de mantener el balance entre Luz y Oscuridad han muerto, cosas como una espada Sacro-Demoniaca sea creada no es tan imposible… Normalmente ambos polos no podrían unirse…

– ¿En serio? – Pregunto sarcástico el castaño – Yo supe de que antes de la muerte de Dios y los Maous un evento así ocurrió… Aunque claro, tu solo eres un secundon, dudo que te hayan contado o hayas participado en eso… Como sea, ¿Sabes algo? Estoy arto de escucharte hablar de que destruirás MI ciudad y asesinaras a MIS amigos… Yo he decidido proteger a aquellos a quienes amo y aprecio. ¡De ti y de cualquiera!

Dicho esto el castaño se lanzo de nuevo sobre el líder, quien creo varias lanzas para detener al castaño, pero este ni se inmuto y dejo que estas se clavaran en su carne, cosa que sorprendió al Líder quien antes de poder reaccionar fue alcanzado por los puños del joven, que lo dejaron tendido en el suelo.

– I-Increíble…

– Se mueve a una velocidad similar a la de Kiba…

– El lucha por protegernos, a pesar de que le intentamos cazar y matar…

– Así siempre ha sido Issei-kun, eso lo define – Añadió Akeno mientras miraba al castaño, guio su mirada a su Rey quien también veía aquella escena – _Lo_ _siento Rias, al parecer yo también…_

– Issei – Yuki veía al castaño con admiración y preocupación – ¿ _Al fin le has dominado_?

– ¿Q-Quien coño eres? N-Ningún Demonio de Clase Baja resistiría esa cantidad de Luz… aun siendo el Sekiryuutei…

– ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? – Pregunto sujetándolo del cuello, levantándolo sobre su cabeza – Creí haber escuchado que querías enfrentarte a un monstruo…

– ¿Qué…?

Issei sonrió sádicamente mientras que sus ojos cambiaban de color Rojo a Azul, para después volverá ese color grisáceo que ahora tenían.

– ¡I-Imposible…! ¡T-Tu eres…!

Issei levanto su brazo libre, listo para asestar un nuevo golpe, pero el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y una potente luz sobre su cabeza le detuvo. Un fuerte sentimiento le asalto, dejando el cuerpo de Kokabiel el castaño salto hasta quedar frente a sus compañeros mientras hacia aparecer su espada.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Qué estás haciendo… Sekiryu…? ¡ARGHH! – El líder de los Ángeles Caídos no pudo continuar, un brazo atravesaba su pecho sujetando su corazón palpitante.

Kokabiel lo miro aterrado para luego ver como era aplastado por aquella mano, la cual, terminado el trabajo salió de su cuerpo precipitándolo al suelo. Detrás del líder se encontraba un ser de armadura blanca quien veía el cadáver del líder desaparecer en pequeñas partículas de luz.

– Que patético, ¿Me han llamado para esto?

– ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?! – Se escucho gritar detrás del ser de Armadura, la voz provenía de una de dos Ángeles Caídos que Issei reconoció al instante – ¡LE HAS MATADO!

– El me dijo que le detuviera, nunca dijo que lo quería vivo…

Las chicas sintieron un frio recorrer sus espaldas ante la mirada del sujeto, quien a pesar de llevar casco, transmitía una sensación de muerte.

– Fue un error haber recurrido al Vanishing Dragon…

– ¿Vanishing Dragon?

– ¿El es el Hakuryuukou?

– ¿Entonces el…? ¿Dónde esta Issei? – Al oir la pregunta de la Heroína todos comenzaron a buscar al castaño con la mirada.

– ¿Te escondes de mi, Issei? – La voz detrás del casco del Hakuryuukou capto la atención de todos, quienes fijaron la mirada en unos arbustos donde se pudo ver al joven tratando de entrar en ellos.

– Eso jamás pasaría, Vali…

– ¡ERES TU! – Gritaron ambas chicas al unisonó al reconocer el rostro del joven.

– Era de ellas de quien huía…

Sin poder decir mas las mellizas se lanzaron sobre el castaño lanzándole una serie de golpes y cortes con sus armas, los cuales el joven esquivaba con facilidad.

– ¡ERES UN MALDITO, DEJANDONOS SOLAS EN ESE LUGAR!

– ¡DESPUES DE LO QUE NOS HICISTE AL MENOS NOS HUBIERAS LLAMADO AL DIA SIGUIENTE!

– ¡Es que se veian tan hermosas durmiendo plácidamente que no pude despertarlas!

Al oir eso las jóvenes se detuvieron unos segundos, para luego arremeter con mas fuerza.

– ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE CREAMOS CUANDO PRACTICAMENTE NOS VIOLASTE?!

– ¡No es violación si lo disfrutas!

La escena continuo unos segundos hasta que el castaño tropezó con una piedra que no vio y fue apuñalado reiteradamente por las chicas, quienes luego de un rato dejaron el cuerpo maltrecho del chico para retirarse.

– ¡Imbécil!

– ¡Idiota!

Fueron sus ultimas palabras, luego de que las chicas se fueron Issei se levanto de un salto mientras sacudia su ropa.

– ¿Y eso fue?

– Un encuentro "amistoso" con unas "amigas"…

– Déjame adivinar: Tuviste sexo con ellas, seguramente robándoles su virginidad a ambas, y no volviste a hablar con ellas hasta ahora. ¿Fue eso?

– ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

El sujeto de la armadura soltó una risa burlona la cual extraño a los presentes.

– ¿Qué están haciendo?

– Parece ser que Ise ya lo conocía

– Y parecen llevarse bien…

Los chicos del club de Ocultismo se veian extrañados, menos Asia, que sabia porque las cosas estaban tan tranquilas, pero también confundida, ya que habían actuado de forma diferente en las ruinas de la mansión. Antes de poder continuar el castaño fue impactado por el puño del Hakuryuukou, sacándolo un poco de balance para después arrojarlo lejos. Issei se reincorporo con velocidad para detener los demás ataques del Hakuryuukou, pero cada vez que ellos entraban en contacto se podía sentir como si dos fuerzas opuestas del mismo nivel de poder se enfrentaran, al grado de que el suelo se quebraba y las paredes se agrietaban.

Incluso el circulo mágico que había creado Balba desapareció debido a la potencia de los combatientes. Fuera de la escuela, Sona y su sequito miraban asombrado esto.

– ¡El circulo mágico ha desaparecido! – Grito la Reina de Sitri.

– ¿Acaso gano Rias? Pero, ¿Que fue esa luz? ¿Y Hyodo?

– O-Oigan… – Hablo claramente asustado Sají – ¿Q-Que es esta sensación?

Los demás miembros del sequito se concentraron ante esas palabras, en efecto, se podía sentir fuertes ondas de poder provenientes del inmueble.

– No me digas que… ¿Se ha descontrolado?

Dicho esto todos entraron a la escuela, pero Sona tenia miedo, no, terror. Si de verdad se trataba del "verdadero" poder del castaño, ninguno de ellos podría hacerle frente. Mientras tanto, los golpes continuaban y no parecía acabar, hasta que el castaño puso distancia, deteniéndose al lado de las chicas.

– Veo que sigues recibiendo los ataques apropósito…

– Me recuerda que sigo vivo, que sigo siendo Humano…

– ¡Tú y tu estúpido sueño! – Grito el Dragon Blanco.

– ¡No es estúpido… YO SERE EL REY DEL HAREM!

Al oír esas palabras los miembros del Club solo pudieron reír al recordar el sueño del joven, salvo por Yuki y Xenovia, quienes le miraron extrañados.

– ¿Qué ha dicho? – Pregunto la Heroína.

– Issei-kun ha tenido esa meta desde que se convirtió en Demonio… – Respondió Akeno.

– No, desde antes de serlo el ya tenia ese sueño – Corrigió Asia con una sonrisa.

– ¿El Sekiryuutei quiere un Harem?

– Así es… me sorprende que aun tenga eso como objetivo – Respondió Rias mirando melancólicamente al castaño, una vez mas pudo comprobar que el seguía siendo el mismo chico que amo, a pesar del poder que había despertado, el no mostraba signos de querer cambiar su esencia, lo que lo define… Ser un Pervertido.

– Eres patético… – El Hakuryuukou reanudo el ataque, Issei se adelanto para dejar a las chicas fuera del combate, aunque las ondas expansivas de sus golpes aun las alcanzaban.

– ¿Qué pretendes, Vali? – Pregunto el castaño sujetando a su hermano alejándose mas de los chicos.

– ¿No es obvio? – Respondió separándose de su agarre para continuar con sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

– ¡SI LO FUERA NO TE ESTARIA PREGUNTADO!

– ¡ESO SOLO DEMUESTRA LO IDIOTA QUE SIGUES SIENDO!

Los golpes continuaron por un rato mas, pero era mas que evidente que el Hermano de Issei, Vali, jamás había usado tanto sus puños, ya que la mayoría de sus golpes eran bloqueados a la vez que el recibía mas impactos, hasta que un fuerte derechazo lo mando volar, recuperándose en el aire mientras extendía sus alas para terminar de estabilizarse.

– Nada mal, digno de aquel que será mi rival… – Vali guio su mirada a los espectadores, centrándose principalmente en Rias, hasta que el cuerpo de su hermano se interpuso.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses…

– Je – Vali se elevo un poco mas, quedando por encima de los 6 metros en el aire – He visto suficiente, Issei… – El castaño se preparo al escuchar su nombre, sabia que no podía confiarse del todo – Nos volveremos a ver, te recomendaría que te despidieras de ellos…

– ¿Qué has dicho?

Sin responder a la duda de su hermano el Hakuryuukou desapareció con un destello de luz, dejando a los jóvenes en aquel campo de batalla. Issei desapareció su guante al igual que su espada, la cual al final no uso.

– Rias… – Se escucho decir detrás de la nombrada, al volverse noto a Sona y su grupo.

– Creímos que se había descontrolado… pero veo que se trataba del Hakuryuukou…

– Al parecer fue contactado por Azazel para detener a Kokabiel…

– Ya veo, así que vino a ayudar…

– ¿Ayudar? – Pregunto sarcástico el castaño mientras se acercaba a los chicos, quienes no pudieron evitar alejarse por precaución, cosa que no paso por alto para el – ¡CLAAAAAAAAAARO! ¡Si por ayudar quieres decir que llego a asesinarlo!

– ¿Qué dices?

– Es cierto, el Hakuryuukou asesino a Kokabiel… al parecer no interpreto bien las órdenes de Azazel.

– El entendió bien las ordenes – Interrumpió Issei – Le mato por gusto, nada mas.

– Es verdad… ¿Ya lo conocías?

– Algo así… espera… ¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTA FREED?! – Ante esto Kiba y Xenovia buscaron al exorcista en donde había sido "detenido", pero ya no estaba hay – ¡Maldición!

– Tranquilízate, Ise…

– Demonios… creí que le habían matado.

– Eso pensé también… – Respondió Kiba mirando su espada.

– Como sea, Tsubaki, Arreglemos la escuela. Deberíamos poder terminar antes de que lleguen los alumnos…

– Permítanos ayudarles – Sugirió Rias.

– No, este es el trabajo del Consejo estudiantil…

– Vaya, tan dedicada al trabajo como siempre, ¡Vayan después a mi mansión para celebrar!

Ante la invitación los chicos no respondieron, rieron avergonzados al ver que Issei, a pesar de haber dudado de el, seguía hablándoles tranquilamente.

– Todo termino… ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Kiba mientras miraba su nueva espada, para luego guiar su vista al castaño – Issei-kun…

– ¡Bien hecho! – Felicito el castaño mientras se acercaba al Caballero – Me alegra que hayas sido capas de controlarla…

– ¿Por qué…?

– Porque necesito un seguro… he aprendido a controlar mi poder en parte, pero algún dia podría salirse de control de nuevo… – Kiba le miro a los ojos, estos reflejaban tristeza, era claro que hablaba en serio – "Solo un Nephilim puede asesinar a un Nephilim" – Dijo en un susurro.

– Pero yo no…

– Tu espada… posee mi poder, el poder de los Nephilim…

Kiba no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Issei sabia del odio que Kiba le tenia, y por lo mismo le entrego lo único que podría detenerle.

– Prométeme que si no puedo protegerla, lo harás tu en mi lugar.

– Yo…

– Kiba-san… – Asia interrumpió a los chicos – Podremos seguir siendo parte del mismo Club, ¿Verdad?

– Por supuesto – Se adelanto a decir el castaño – Al igual que yo, él seguirá siendo parte del Equipo. Claro que primero…

– Yuuto – Se escucho decir, Rias había llegado acompañada de Akeno con el resto de su sequito – Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

– Buchou…

– También que hayas alcanzado el Balance Breaker… – Rias miro de reojo a Issei, quien respondió con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su pulgar – Como tu maestra, estoy orgullosa de ti.

– Buchou – Kiba se arrodillo ante su Rey, claramente avergonzado – Traicione a los miembros del Club… mas que nada te traicione a ti, mi salvadora. ¡N-No tengo palabras para disculparme!

– Levanta la cabeza, Kiba – Issei se acerco a el, sujetándole del hombro – has vuelto con ellos, así que no hay nada que perdonar, ¿No, Rias?

– Si, es mas que suficiente – Kiba miro a su Rey, casi al borde de las lagrimas – No dejes que los sentimientos de tus amigos se desperdicien.

– ¡Buchou! ¡Por la presente, juro una vez mas, que yo, Kiba Yuuto, Caballero de la nobleza Gremory, le protegeré a usted y sus amigos durante el tiempo que viva!

Kiba permaneció en silencio unos segundos, hasta que dejo de sentir la mano de Issei levanto levemente para toparse con su Rey, quien tomándolo con ambas manos le abrazo.

– Gracias, Yuuto.

Kiba busco con la mirada al castaño, pero no lo vio, asi que dejo que el abrazo se prolongara un poco. Por su parte Issei se acerco a su "hermana", quien permaneció alejada de Rias y su grupo.

– Veo que realmente les aprecias…

– Ellos fueron unos de los pocos que le dieron sentido a la basura de vida que tuve, me dieron un objetivo a proteger y que aun ahora, despreciado y temido por su raza, quiero seguir protegiendo.

– Así que ya sabes sobre tu poder…

– Si, lo descubrí por cierta persona que me ayudo cuando lo crei todo perdido, pero que solo fue un Farol, una falsa esperanza que al final me traiciono.

Yuki miro al castaño, quien seguía mirando a sus amigos, en su rostro se veía felicidad y cariño.

– Ya veo… – Ella quiso decir mas pero fue silenciada por el abrazo de Issei.

– Gracias por ayudarles…

– S-Si…

– Bueno, entonces, Yuuto… – Al oir la voz de Rias los jóvenes se separaron, mirando a la pelirroja quien tenia un circulo mágico en su mano.

– ¿Podría ser que…?

– Este será tu castigo por haber actuado de manera tan egoísta – Añadió mientras sonreía amablemente – Recibirás Mil azotes.

– Vaya… eso dolerá, ¡Resiste, Kiba!

– ¡I-Issei-kun!

Mientras Kiba se preparaba a recibir su castigo, Xenovia veía todo a la distancia, cerca de los restos de la espada anómala.

– Son buenas personas, a pesar de ser Demonios.

– Es lo que parece… – En ningún momento sintió cuando el castaño, acompañado de Yuki, habían llegado, pero con los eventos ocurridos era mas que evidente que podía confiar en el.

– Noto tu voz apagada, ¿Ocurre algo?

– No es nada…

– ¿Segura? Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, después de todo ayudaste a mis amigos, seria grosero no devolver el favor.

– Si asi son las cosas… h-hay algo que me gustaría pedir…

– ¿Qué podría ser?

* * *

Al dia siguiente las cosas continuaron mas o menos normales, salvo por un evento que nadie esperaría, pues cuando las clases habían terminado y los miembros del Club se reunieron, alguien mas estaba esperando en el cuarto del Club.

– Llegan tarde, chicos – Hablo cortésmente Issei quien era acompañado de ciertas peliazules.

– ¿P-Porque Xenovia-san esta aquí? ¿Y Yuki-san también? – Asia estaba sorprendida de encontrarse a Issei, quien por cierto había faltado a la escuela, acompañado de ambas chicas.

– Veo que ya están aquí… – Hablo Rias quien iba entrando acompañada de su Reina para dirigirse a su escritorio.

– ¿Usted sabia de esto, Buchou? – Pregunto Kiba quien también se sorprendió de ver a ambas chicas.

– Ellas son las nuevas miembros del Club de ocultismo – Dijo señalando a las chicas quienes estaban sentadas cada una en un sillón diferente.

– Y ella es la nueva miembro del Clan Gremory, la Caballero Xenovia – Completo Issei señalando a la chica.

– Pórtate bien, ¿De acuerdo? – Añadió Akeno con su sonrisa de siempre.

– ¿Caballero? – Pregunto Asia mirando a Xenovia – Eso significa que… – Antes de poder contestar la chica extendió sus alas – ¿Te convertiste en Demonio?

– Después de enterarme de que Dios había muerto le pedí a Hyodo que me dejara unirme a ustedes…

– Pero yo, de momento, no puedo tener "siervas", así que se la "cedí" a Rias – Hablo el castaño al sentir las miradas de los demás miembros del Club.

– ¿Y ella?

– Yo…

– Yuki no quería dejar que Rias me "engatusara" con sus encantos, asi que decidió unirse al Club para mantenerme a salvo… – El joven sintió un leve dolor en su brazo derecho, producto del pellizco que su "hermana" le había dado, solo rio por lo bajo y continuo – Me equivoque, quise decir que con esto la tendrá mejor vigilada, ya que su misión es cuidar que no sea un riesgo… ¿Feliz?

Nonaka solo desvio su mirada, claramente enfadada y avergonzada, cosa que provoco la risa de todos (Salvo Xenovia, ya saben, muy seria, muy seria XD).

– Se siente tan reconfortante que la portadora de Durandal se una a nuestras filas, con ella y Yuuto, ahora tenemos a un par de Espadachines Poderosos.

– A partir de hoy entrare al segundo año en esta escuela – Hablo de nuevo Xenovia apareciendo al lado de Issei – ¡Llevémonos bien, Issei-kun!

– ¿Qué onda con esa voz cursi? No va para nada con tu expresión seria… – Issei pareció no importarle que la chica se acercara tanto, pero no paso lo mismo con Yuki, quien rápidamente lo aparto de ella.

– Trato de imitar a Irina…pero es mas difícil de lo que pensaba…

– Solo trata de cambiar esa cara y todo estará bien…

– Xenovia – Hablo de repente Nonaka – ¿Estas realmente bien con esta decisión?

– Ahora que se que Dios esta muerto mi vida esta arruinada – Respondio mirándola a los ojos, para luego mirar a otro lado, pensativa – Sin embargo, los Demonios eran mis enemigos, asi que tengo mis dudas acerca de servir a uno de ellos…– La forma en que lo decía parecía ser mas para ella misma que para los presentes, como si pensara en voz alta – Claro que ella es la actual Maou Lucifer, pero… – Al parecer sus pensamientos le estaban ganando, al grado de cubrirse el rostro con su mano, como si se arrepintiera al final – ¿Realmente tome la mejor decisión? ¡Oh, Dios, por favor dímelo! – Despues de estas palabras la joven se agacho en cuclillas, asaltada por el dolor.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto Yuki al ver la reacción de la chica.

– Cuando un demonio reza, es asaltado por un dolor de cabeza insoportable – Yuki miro a la chica casi con lastima por haber hecho eso – Descuida, se va tras unos segundos.

– Esto me resulta familiar – Dijo Koneko mirando la escena, recordando a Asia, quien también había hecho algo similar en el pasado.

– Anno… ¿Dónde esta Irina-san? – Pregunto Asia mirando a Xenovia, quien ya se recuperaba de su "castigo".

– Regreso a la Sede… – Respondió Issei acercándose a la ventana.

FLASHBACK

En el aeropuerto de Kuoh, casi a medio dia y después de que Xenovia se volviera un Demonio, se encontraban ambas chicas, Irina y Xenovia, antaño amigas, mirándose a los ojos. La atmosfera alrededor de ellas era pesada, claramente había incomodidad entre ellas.

– El resto de los fragmentos de las Excaliburs destruidas todavía pueden unirse con alquimia para que sean espadas completas de nuevo… – Explico la peliazul a la joven, quien no podía dejar de mirarla con una mescla de dolor, melancolía y odio – Irina… completaste tu misión…

– Es una lastima que no pudiéramos hacerlo juntas…

– Si… me siento igual…

– ¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE?! – Las palabras de su amiga, aunque sinceras, no terminaban de convencerla del todo – ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en Demonio? ¡Incluso la Iglesia acepto esto con tanta facilidad! – Xenovia no respondió, no podía, de debía, si lo hacia, condenaría a su amiga, solo se limito a mirarla, inexpresiva, tratando de parecer lo mas inflexible posible – ¡Hereje! – Fueron las ultimas palabras de su antigua amiga, las cuales fueron como navajas que se incrustaron en su cuerpo, lastimándola mas que las heridas físicas.

Habían pasado por tanto juntas, que eran casi como hermanas, no, de hecho ya lo eran, un lazo de hermandad que trascendía la sangre y el linaje las unia, por lo mismo, el hecho de separarse también la lastimaba, pero no se podía evitar.

– _Probablemente seamos enemigas la próxima vez que nos veamos_ – Penso la joven, sabiendo lo que eso significaba… terminar con la vida de la otra, a pesar de lo que pudiera haber pasado en su vida juntas.

Xenovia comenzó a caminar a la salida, donde cierto joven de cabellera castaña, abrigo de color negro con interiores rojos, jeans gastados y botas militares la esperaba con cigarrillo en mano.

– Fue difícil, ¿verdad? – Comento al mismo tiempo que apagaba su cilindro en su brazo – Se lo que se siente despedirse de alguien tan cercano, pero es lo mejor…

– Lo se…

– Bueno, vámonos, debemos reunirnos con Buchou en la escuela… – Xenovia no respondió, permaneció en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el sonido de su estomago rompió el silencio, cosa que la hizo enrojecer en gran medida, mientras que el castaño contuvo su risa – ¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a comer algo?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

– La fe de Irina es mas profunda que la mia… – Continuo hablando la joven Xenovia – Quien sabe que le sucedería si supiera que Dios esta muerto… de cualquier forma, ahora soy un problema para la Iglesia, ya que me entere de algo que no debía…

– Para ellos eres una Hereje… no importa que tanto hiciste por ellos, no importa cuanto sacrificaste, cuanto sufriste y cuanto te esforzaste, este simple evento, esta información "mala" es suficiente para que te odien y desprecien…

Yuki miro a Issei mientras hablaba, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por esas palabras, pues fue prácticamente lo mismo que hizo el Clan de Héroes a Issei. Sin poder hacer nada mas que abrazarlo, Nonaka trataba de demostrarle que ella no era igual a ellos, que ella lo había perdonado. En respuesta a esta acción Issei acaricio gentilmente la cabeza de su "hermana", dándole la mas cálida de sus sonrisas.

– ¿Es por eso que accediste a ser un Demonio? – Pregunto de nuevo Asia.

– Quiero disculparme contigo, Asia Argento…

– ¿Eh?

– Dios esta muerto… la compasión y salvación de las que hable ya no existen, je, ahora entiendo que quisiste decir aquella vez, Hyodo Issei – Al oir su nombre el castaño no pudo mas que desviar la mirada – ¡Lo siento! – Continuo la chica – Puedes golpearme si eso te hace sentir mejor… – Termino de decir mientras se inclinaba avergonzada, lista para recibir su castigo.

– ¡Y-Yo jamás…!

– Pase de ser una respetada portadora de la Espada Sagrada a una hereje que cometió el mayor Tabú al volverse un Demonio… – Xenovia continuo agachada, mientras su mente divagaba en sus recuerdos – La forma en que me miraban cambio completamente… nunca seré capas de olvidar esas miradas ni la forma en que me trataron… estoy segura que sufriste lo mismo…

Un leve golpe en su cabeza, que no le causo dolor alguno, si no una leve molestia fue suficiente para hacerla erguirse de nuevo, encontrándose con Issei como responsable.

– Deja de darte azotes, Asia jamás haría algo como eso. Lo hecho, hecho esta y no puedes arreglarlo, al menos por ahora ¿Te has hecho enemiga de medio mundo? Bien, solo debes hacerte amiga de la otra mitad, ninguna de las Facciones esta libre de pecados, errores y secretos, asi que solo sigue adelante. ¿No, Asia?

– Si, Xenovia-san – Respondió la joven con una sonrisa amigable – Estoy contenta con la vida que estoy llevando, puede que ahora sea un Demonio, pero es gracias a alguien… a los miembros del club que no puedo arrepentirme de esto. Soy realmente feliz.

Xenovia se quedo perpleja ante la amabilidad de la joven, esas palabras fueron mas que suficientes para calmar su "duda".

– Ya veo, gracias. De cualquier manera me gustaría pedirte un favor.

– ¿A mi?

– ¿Podrías mostrarme los alrededores de la escuela un dia de estos?

– ¡Claro!

– También me gustaría poner el orgullo de la Espada Sagrada Durandal en juego y enfrentarme de nuevo contigo, Hyodo Issei, asi como desafiar al portador de la espada Sacro Demoniaca.

– Cuando quieras.

– Estaré mas que encantado.

Rias veía aquella escena, no podía terminar de creer que una portadora de la Espada Sagrada, y nada menos que la Durandal, se uniera a su grupo, aunque bien sabia que le había pedido a Issei que la aceptara, el se la entrego. Rias sabia que los Nephilim no podían tener siervas, debido a que al poseer el poder de ambas facciones esto les era negado. De cualquier manera no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al confirmar que el hombre de quien se había enamorado hacia 2 años, si bien cambiado tanto físico como en poder, seguía siendo aquel joven amable que no dudaría en entregar su vida para ayudar a los demás. Asi se sentía, pero su memoria la asalto con aquella imagen del mismo joven, consumido por la ira, rabia y sed de sangre quien no dudo en asesinar a su hermano. Un sudor frio corrio por su espalda, recordándole que aun había un dejo de peligro.

– ¿Rias? – La voz de su Reina la devolvió a la realidad, miro a su alrededor y pudo comprobar que las cosas seguían en orden, guio su mirada a su Reina, quien la veía preocupada – ¿Estas bien?

– S-Si… – Respondio torpemente mientras se ponía de pie – ¡Muy bien, chicos! – Hablo para llamar la atención de todos – Como tenemos nuevos miembros es hora de que el Club de Ocultismo se ponga en marcha de nuevo. ¡Demos lo mejor!

– ¡Si!

Yuki no respondió, aunque oficialmente ya era miembro del Club, su misión seguía siendo la de vigilar a Rias y su extraña ascensión al titulo de Maou, su mirada se poso fija en ella, como la de un depredador sobre su presa, hasta que sintió como alguien jugaba con su cabello.

– Se que debes vigilarle, pero recuerda lo que hablamos antes… – La joven abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante esas palabras – " _…Si las cosas se agravan y es catalogada como un objetivo a eliminar, no mostrare piedad… aunque eso signifique ganarme tu desprecio…"_ , esas fueron tus palabras, ¿No?

– Y las mantengo…

– Ya veo… como sea, disfrutemos de esta "victoria", ¿Quieres?

Yuki no respondió, asi las actividades del Club se reanudaron, como de costumbre los miembros eran llamados por diversos humanos para cumplir sus deseos, todos los siervos de Rias comenzaron con su labor, mientras que Issei y Yuki fueron relegados, Yuki no era una Demonio, por lo que no podría realizar esta labor, en cuanto a Issei, bueno, creo que no hace falta decir el porqué. Como podían realizar las actividades los jóvenes se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares. Durante el camino a su mansión Issei no dejo de darle vueltas a su encuentro con su hermano, había algo que no encajaba.

– _¿Qué crees que sea lo que planea?_ – Pregunto Reynalle en la mente del joven – _Crei que el odiaba a los humanos…_

– _No los odia como tal, sino que cree que no son autosuficientes y que necesitan ser guiados, aun cuando ellos no quieran… pero eso no es lo que me preocupa…_

– _¿Qué es entonces?_

– _Creí que el no aceptaría el poder del Hakuryuukou ya que le recordaba que era humano… durante nuestro combate entro levemente en su armadura, pero nada mas, ni siquiera la uso…_

– _Puede que haya decidido aceptar su poder…_

– _Con lo orgulloso que es lo dudo…_

– _Se nota que algo mas te preocupa, compañero._

– _No es nada…_

– _¿Seguro?_

– _Esta bien… ¿Recuerdan el dia que Rias llego a vivir a mi mansión?_

– _¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

– _Bueno, durante la noche sentí una presencia familiar…_

– _Si, también la sentimos…_

– _¿Ambos?_

– _Compartimos cuerpo, compañero, asi que podemos sentir lo que sientes asi como tu puedes sentir lo que nosotros sentimos…_

– _Como un 6to y 7timo sentido_

– _Y la presencia era de una de aquellas chicas de ese mundo_

– _La callada de aquel grupo, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya sabes, la de cabellera negra, de liston negro y con orejas de gato…_

– _Blake…_

– _Si, ella, Blake Belladonna._

– _Así que no fue mi imaginación…_

– _Tu duda es… ¿Cómo llego a este mundo?_

– _Exacto…_ – A la mente del joven volvieron las imágenes de aquel joven enmascarado, un sudor frio le asalto al pensar en una posibilidad, negó con la cabeza, como si fuera una idea tonta y estúpida, como si jamás pudiera pasar…

– _¿Y si llegara a pasar?_

– _Si es así… entonces mi hermano sabe sobre como lastimarme en serio… sabe que la única forma de herirme realmente es atreves de ellas, las mujeres a quienes he amado… ¿Pero porque solo ella?_

– _¿Y que harás?_

Issei no respondió, ya había llegado a su mansión. Al momento de entrar se encontró con la joven Siesta acompañada de Kat, quien ayudaba a la sirvienta con los deberes de la casa.

– Veo que ya has salido de la cama – Dijo deteniéndose cerca de las chicas.

– Si, agradezco que me ayudaras, asi que estoy respondiendo a vuestra hospitalidad ayudando…

– Ya veo…

– Le dije que no era necesario, pero insistió…

– Si es lo que ella quiere no podemos negarnos, solo no te sobre esfuerces, ¿De acuerdo?

– Si…

– Por cierto, Siesta, ¿Dónde esta Phineas?

– El maestro esta en el estudio.

– Ya veo, gracias, entonces las dejo trabajar.

Dicho esto el joven se dirigió al lugar designado, que se encontraba en la planta alta de la mansión, el lugar estaba repleto de libros, aunque se quedaban cortos con los de la biblioteca y los del estudio del vejete, que era como 15 veces mas extenso. Al llegar se encontró al Demonio leyendo una de las enciclopedias humanas, era verdad, los libros que el poseía eran de diversos temas, pocos o ninguno sobre humanos.

– Phineas…

– Issei, bienvenido, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Si lo dices por el combate que tuve ayer he de decir que estoy pésimo… ¿Tendrás algo para calmarme?

– Me temo que no, últimamente han estado desapareciendo ingredientes de mi laboratorio…

– ¿Acaso ya estas dando el "viejazo"?.

– Lo dudo, es casi como si alguien los estuviera robando.

– Entiendo, le dire a Siesta que tenga cuidado, como sea, necesito que me hagas un favor…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de una mansión del inframundo, cierto Demonio se encontraba en su habitación mientras "disfrutaba" de su Reina.

– R-Raiser-sama… p-por favor… – Suplicaba la mujer mientras recibía la hombría del Demonio – Me esta lastimando…

– ¡Cállate, solo estas aquí para satisfacerme! ¡Nada mas! ¡Así que cállate!

Raiser continuo penetrando a su Reina con tal brutalidad que incluso se podía ver las marcas de los diversos golpes que había recibido. Poseído por sus instintos el Demonio no se contuvo solo con ella, sus otras chicas también habían sufrido de ese trato y ahora se encontraban tendidas en el suelo, inconscientes mas por el dolor que por el placer. Por su parte Raiser daba la estocada final, liberando su esencia dentro de la chica, quien exhausta se desplomo en la cama.

– R-Raiser-sama… se… se lo suplico… n-no mas…

– Sois lamentables, ni siquiera pueden satisfacer a su amo – Dijo el heredero de los Phoenix mientras pateaba a su Reina, tirándola de la cama a la vez que le escupía en la cara.

Habiendo hecho eso el demonio tomo sus ropas y salió de la habitación, desde que los lideres habían ordenado que su esposa se quedara en la casa del Monstruo de Hyodo el se había desquitado con sus siervas. No soportaba la idea de que Él le hubiera ganado. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la habitación que antaño le perteneció a su esposa.

– Maldita – Bramo al acercarse al buro topándose con una de sus fotos – Eres una maldita.

Desde que se habían casado jamás habían pasado una sola noche juntos, no pudo disfrutar de su cuerpo, eso era lo que mas le enfurecía, el, Esposo Oficial de Rias Gremory no había podido consumar su matrimonio, en cambio, un idiota y estúpido niño, que antaño fue el Peon de ella, ahora podría disfrutar de ella.

Un grito de rabia acompañado de una serie de llamaradas hacia la habitación de parte del Demonio fueron lo siguiente en la lista de sus locuras, destrozo tanto como pudo, incluido el buro, topándose con cierta sorpresa.

– ¿Qué son estas? – Se pregunto mientras recogía aquellas "Devil Pieces" del suelo – No me digas que…

– Asi que eran aquí donde estaban – Escucho decir tras de el, al volverse se topo con un joven de gabardina negra, pantalón y zapatos de vestir de gala, de cabellera blanca, que portaba una Katana en su mano izquierda, además de una mascara que cubría su rostro – Las he estado buscando desde hace tiempo…

– ¿Quién eres tu? ¡¿Acaso sabes en casa de quien estas?!

– De Raiser Phoenix, heredero del linaje Phoenix, esposo de la Maou Rias Gremory… ¿Dónde esta ella, por cierto?

Al oír eso último el Demonio se enfureció descargando una llamarada contra el enmascarado, pero para su sorpresa sus llamas fueron consumidas por la espada de otro sujeto, de cabellera roja y de traje de gala con adornos en forma de Flor de color rojo, que igual estaba enmascarado.

– ¿Qué…?

– Maestro, ¿Puedo matarlo?

– Espera… te he preguntado por el paradero de Rias Gremory… ¿Dónde esta?

– ¿Para que quieres saber?

– Mi maestro no necesita responder a tu estúpida pregunta…

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

– Adam, te he dicho que esperes… digamos que tengo ciertos asuntos con ella y con Issei Hyodo…

– ¿Hyodo? ¿El Sekiryuutei?

– Si, te agradecería si pudieras darme información sobre su paradero, además de esas "Devil Pieces".

Raiser dudo por unos segundos, claramente el sujeto frente a el no era alguien normal, despedía una aura sencilla, pero se podía sentir que no era real, como si fuera una tapadera.

– Si te digo donde esta y te doy esto… ¿Qué harás?

El peliblanco guardo silencio, luego extendió sus brazos al aire.

– Lo hare lamentarse por haberme desafiado, deseara jamás haberse opuesto a mi… – Se llevo su mano derecha a su abrigo, dejando ver dentro de sus ropas, Raiser se sorprendió de ver aquella herida aun palpitante, claramente ese debió haber sido un golpe letal, pero el seguía de pie, mientras empezaba a emanar una aura demoniaca muy superior a la que el haya visto jamás, incluso mayor a la que Issei demostró durante su fiesta – LE. HARE. SUFRIR. COMO. JAMÁS. HA. SENTIDO. EN. SU. PATÉTICA. VIDA.

* * *

Issei terminaba de explicarle su plan al antiguo siervo de su padre, quien escucho todas y cada una de las palabras atento, su semblante cambio de relajado a serio, lo que escucho lo era.

– ¿Qué opinas? ¿Podrás hacerlo?

– Mmmmm… lo que me pides es complicado… pero no imposible.

– ¿Entonces… podrás?

– Si, pero necesito tiempo para preparar y ultimar los detalles… además necesitaría una muestra de tu sangre.

– ¿Y eso?

– Para poder realizar el enlace, podría hacerlo solo con tu esencia, pero si quieres un efecto mayor será necesario un lazo más poderoso.

– Ya veo… bien – Dicho esto el joven se recogió su manga izquierda dejando al descubierto su piel – Adelante…

– Yo recomendaría que fuera de tu otro brazo.

– Cual es la diferencia

– La esencia del Dragon, aunque poderosa, no se compara al del Nephilim.

– Entiendo – Issei prefirió quitarse su abrigo y dejar que el demonio extrajera toda la sangre que necesitaba, la cual, por cierto, fue bastante.

– Listo, te avisare cuando lo tenga terminado.

– Gracias – En ese momento los golpes de la puerta captaron su atención.

– Issei-sama, sus invitadas, Rias-sama y Asia-sama han llegado…

– Diles que voy en seguida.

– Si.

– Phineas, te lo encargo.

– Claro, dile a Siesta que me traiga los alimentos a mi estudio, estaré bastante ocupado.

– Bien.

Issei salió del estudio y se dirigió al comedor donde ya se encontraban Rias y Asia, además de ser acompañadas de otras dos mas.

– Sona, Tsubaki, que sorpresa – Dijo en un tono algo seco mientras miraba a Siesta quien regresaba de la cocina acompañada de Kat – No sabia que habían venido también.

– Acabamos de llegar, de hecho.

– Oh, bueno, me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación.

– De hecho solo veníamos a hablar con Rias… y a consultarte algo…

– ¿A mi? ¿Qué podría ser?

– Bueno, Rias ha insistido en ayudar al Consejo Estudiantil luego del evento ocurrido…

– Aja… ¿Y?

– B-Bueno, tenia pensado dejar que ayudara con la limpieza de la piscina de la escuela, a cambio cuando terminen pueden usarla hasta que lleguen los demás estudiantes...

– Ya veo, y, ¿Qué querían consultarme?

– Sona quiere saber si quieres ayudarnos – Respondió Rias mientras tomaba un poco de Te que Siesta había preparado.

– Oh, ¿Era eso? Claro, no tengo problemas con ayudarles, puede que incluso me ayude un poco… – Termino de decir casi para si mismo.

– ¿Dijiste algo?

– Nada, y como dije, no tengo problemas en ayudarles, después de todo soy un "miembro oficial" del Club, asi que tampoco puedo negarme mucho.

– Y-Ya veo… bueno, ¿Qué les parece este Viernes? Los demás estudiantes entraran tarde ese dia.

– Claro, sin problemas.

– Entonces eso seria todo, si nos disculpan…

– ¿Se van a ir sin cenar? – Pregunto Siesta quien volvia de nuevo de la cocina con platos extra.

– Seria una descortesía que despreciaran los alimentos de mi sirvienta y mi invitación, ¿No creen?

La forma en que lo dijo, si bien no tenia ninguna intención malvada, erizo la piel de las chicas, quienes aceptaron muertas de miedo, sin embargo esto duro poco, ya que durante la comida el ambiente se volvió bastante agradable, Rias e Issei sacaban temas bastante interesantes, triviales tal vez, como que sucedió durante sus horas de estudio u otras cosas, pero entretenidas. Sona y su Reina veian al joven quien reia alegremente mientras comían juntos, era casi como la clásica escena familiar, llena de amor y alegría. Tanta fue su inmersión que no sintieron cuando había anochecido.

– Vaya, que tarde que es… ¿Seguras que estarán bien en irse solas? – Pregunto Asia en la entrada de la mansión mirando la espesura de la noche.

– Descuida, estaremos bien.

– Sinceramente preferiría que se quedaran, aunque sois Demonios y podéis usar un círculo para llegar al instante.

– S-Si, asi es…

– ¿Y porque no se quedan? – Pregunto Rias – Hace tiempo que no tenemos una pijamada.

– N-No, no creo que…

– Si lo dices por mi, no tengo ningún inconveniente, si eso hace feliz a Rias aceptare gustoso.

Sona miro a su Reina dudosa, pensaron en negarse, pero Asia y Rias insistieron, por lo que al final aceptaron quedarse. Issei le encomendó a Siesta que preparara una habitación para las cuatro jóvenes, quienes tendrían una pijamada. La Maid obedeció y al poco tiempo tenia lista una habitación para las chicas. En dicho lugar no había cama, en su lugar había un montón de almohadas, cojines, cobijas y cobertores, además de que en dicha habitación había un ventanal aun mayor el cual permitía que la luz de la luna entrara, sirviendo de iluminación alterna y permitiéndoles apreciar aquella hermosa noche. Incluso les había preparado unos bocadillos.

– No puedo creer que sea tan amable – Dijo la Reina Tsubaki a su Rey – Crei que el era un monstruo…

– Issei no es un monstruo – Hablo con seriedad Asia quien había escuchado por accidente – el es un buen chico que ha demostrado querernos a todos, a pesar de lo que piensen de el.

– Puede ser cierto, pero eso no quita el hecho de que el asesinara a un Maou…

– B-Bueno…

– Ademas, el bien puede fingir que no siente nada de rencor hacia nosotros, pero en realidad puede ser lo contrario.

– El nunca…

– Sona – Interrumpio Rias mirándola seriamente – Dejemos esta discusión, por favor… quiero disfrutar de mi amiga una vez mas… no lo arruines.

Sona no respondió, solo sonrio mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. La noche prosiguió y las chicas se entretuvieron con una serie de juegos de mesa que había en la habitación (Seguramente traídos por Siesta), hasta que la mas joven, Asia, se quedo dormida.

– Hace casi 10 años que no tenemos una pijamada, ¿Verdad?

– Si, fue hace mucho…

Sona guardo silencio, mirando a su amiga quien contemplaba aquella noche estrellada.

– Aun le amas, ¿Verdad?

Al oir eso Rias bajo su mirada, entristecida.

– Si, ha demostrado que sigue siendo aquel chico torpe y amable que era hace dos años…

– Pero aun asi le temes, ¿No?

– No, no le temo a el, no del todo, es cierto que ha cambiado, es cierto que es mas fuerte y apuesto, pero aun se que puedo confiar en el… no, hay algo mas…

– ¿Algo mas? – Pregunto Tsubaki mientras terminaba de beber del te que Siesta les había dejado, rezagado de la cena.

– Si… siento miedo a algo externo, algo que si bien se que no es de Ise, si parece estar ligado a el… – Sona y Tsubaki guardaron silencio, tratando de entender a la joven, quien rio torpemente, tratando de cambiar su semblante – Como sea, debemos dormirnos ya, no creo que se vea bien que la Presidente y Vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil lleguen tarde o con sueño…

– Tienes razón.

Dicho esto las chicas se recostaron en las almohadas, quedando dormidas casi al instante. Mientras tanto, en uno de los edificios habitacionales de Kuoh, una pareja aun permanecía despierta, sumida en el placer de la carne y la pasión, dejando que sus mas primitivos instintos afloraran.

– ¡I-Issei…! – Grito ahogada en placer la joven Kiryuu, quien montaba el miembro del joven con ritmo acelerado, dejándose consumir por la ola de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo – ¡Mas… mas…!

– Si asi lo quieres – Dijo el joven sujetando a la chica de su cintura, ayudándole a aumentar la velocidad de penetración además de empujar aun mas dentro de ella.

– ¡Ahh…! ¡S-Si…! ¡Mmmph..! ¡Ahh…!

– Tienes una hermosa voz, Kiryuu…

– ¿E-En serio?

– Si… has cambiado bastante en estos 2 años… casi podría enamorarme de ti…

– ¡Si! ¡Ámame! ¡Hazme tuya… Hyodo Issei! – El joven aumento el ritmo de las estocadas asi como de la presión sobre su hombría, hundiendo aun mas su miembro el la humeda vagina de la chica, dándole un placer aun mayor del que jamás había sentido – ¡Esto es mejor que masturbarme…! ¡Desde que te vi no he podido dejar de pensar en ti…! – La chica se encorvo para poder besar al joven, quien respondió con un beso apasionado, entrando en la cavidad oral de la chica, recorriendo cada centímetro de esta, jugueteando con la lengua de la chica, quien se separo por la falta de oxigeno – ¡Ya viene… ya viene…!

Al oir eso el joven se levanto de golpe, cargando a la chica de su trasero, lo que permitió que entrara mas en ella, dando su ataque final, incertando su hombría tan profundo que incluso atravesó el utero de la chica.

– ¡Me vengo, me vengo! ¡ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fueron sus ultimas palabras cayendo desmayada en los brazos del joven, quien la miro con una mescla de orgullo y felicidad, pero también de decepción.

– Al final tampoco pude correrme con ella…

– ¿Qué esperabas? Ninguna chica de este mundo puede igualarte en resistencia…

– Pero esas mellizas casi lo logran… – Issei dejo escapar un suspiro mientras dejaba a la chica en su cama, arropándola delicadamente para luego retirarse no sin antes darle un beso en la frente – Hasta mañana…

Dicho esto el joven abandono la habitación por la ventana, saltando a la calle con cuidado de no hacer ruido (Mas del que ya habían hecho en el cuarto) para tomar rumbo a su mansión. El castaño había salido en un intento de calmar sus instintos que había aflorado luego del encuentro con su hermano, ya que Phineas ya no tenia mas de esa asquerosa poción y estaba ocupado con su encargo, solo tenia un método de "desahogo": El sexo. Pero como bien había dicho Ddraig, solo se sentiría mejor con alguien que tuviera un nivel similar al suyo, y con esto se refería a que debía ser algo mas que un simple humano, algo como un Angel Caido (Como las mellizas) o un Demonio, sin embargo, luego de ver el bien desarrollado cuerpo de su antigua "amiga" el joven no pudo resistirse.

– Debo hacer algo y pronto, si no puede que pierda el control…

– Por ahora solo queda esperar… porque no creo que las mellizas quieran verte de nuevo…

– Eso y además que no tengo su numero… – Mientras decía esto el chico llego a un callejón con multiples letreros de "damas de compañía", mirándolos por unos segundos dejo escapar una enorme bocanada de aire – ¿Creen que mas de una funcionara?

– Lo dudo…

– Pienso igual…

Ante las respuestas de sus compañeros Issei miro por ultima vez los letreros.

– ¡A la chingada! – Grito avanzando hacia los locales – ¡De algo han de servir!

* * *

Rias y sus compañeras de "fiesta" (Si a eso puedes llamar "fiesta") despertaban de su sueño gracias a Siesta, preparándose para otro dia de clases. Las chicas tomaron un baño y se cambiaron la ropa por sus uniformes, que habían sido lavados y planchados por Siesta y Kat, para luego dirigirse al comedor.

– ¿Dónde esta Issei-san? – Pregunto Asia a la Maid quien empezaba a recoger los platos de la mesa

– ¿Y Phineas-dono?

– Issei-sama salió en la madrugada y no ha vuelto, el maestro esta en su estudio, ocupado con un pedido de Issei-sama.

– Ya veo – Respondió Rias quien terminaba sus alimentos – Supongo que hoy tampoco ira a la escuela.

– Si sigue faltando le expulsaran…

Rias no respondió, se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la entrada, pero antes de salir fue alcanzada por la Maid.

– Issei-sama me pidió que les diera esto, dice que lo disfruten.

Las chicas aceptaron los alimentos, partiendo a la escuela de inmediato. Durante el camino las chicas ultimaban los detalles del acuerdo sobre la limpieza de la piscina, pero al llegar a la entrada de su escuela su camino fue detenido por una persona que Asia reconoció al instante.

– Rias Gremory… te estaba esperando

* * *

 _ **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN – Ending 2 – GREAT ESCAPE**_

 **(MÚSICA)**

 **Tatoeba ore ga ore ja nai tos hite, Omae wa omae da to iikieru no ka**

Se ve a Issei recargado en una pared de la ciudad, cabizbajo y con los ojos cerrados, mientras la cámara recorre dicha pared, se ve a Rias y Akeno con semblante serio mirando al castaño, a su lado Asia y Koneko comiendo unos bocadillos y mas al fondo a Kiba y Xenovia conversando mientras el caballero sostiene una espada.

 **Suna mo utsuwa o kowashite koboreta**

La cámara cambia al otro lado del muro, donde se ve a Vali colocándose su mascara, detrás de él Adam y Blake en posición de alerta, mas al fondo se ve a Raven de espaldas, con la cabeza girada en dirección de sus compañeros.

 **Kokoro o hirotte atsumerareruka**

La cámara cambia de lugar mostrando uno de los pasillos de la escuela, donde se ve a Yuki sonriendo y a Sona y su grupo, con miradas tranquilas y relajadas

 **Dareka no yobu koe ga, Miminari ni kawatta, Toki ga tomotta mitai da, Saa me samase**

Se ve a Issei bajo la lluvia, con las manos extendidas, como tratando de atrapar las gotas que caen. La cámara se desenfoca por unos segundos, cuando se arregla se ve al joven atado de los brazos colgando en el vacio, la cámara sube siguiendo los amarres dejando ver una sombra negra como la noche y cuyos ojos rojos muestran su deseo de sangre.

 **Fukai yami o ore wa nukedashita**

Se ve a Issei sujetando el cuerpo de Rias mientras grita de dolor a la vez que todo a su alrededor comienza a desmoronarse, dejando ver frente a el a su hermano, quien retirándose la mascara muestra una sonrisa burlona.

 **Hayate mitai ni nigedashita**

Se ve al Castaño luchando contra su hermano, sus espadas chocan reiteradas veces para encontrarse en un forcejeo y después separarse.

 **Ikkita shikabane mitai datta**

Se ve a Vali emanar una poderosa aura de color blanquecino mientras extiende sus alas demoníacas, mientras que Issei trata de reincorporarse, con el cuerpo mal herido. Vali reanuda sus ataques, mas veloz que antes, mientras que Issei empieza a liberar su aurademoníacaa, a la vez que su cabello se torna de color blanco y sus ojos de color rojo.

 **Ore tachi wa kabe no soto e**

Se ve a Issei en el suelo, extendiendo su brazo al cielo, mientras que frente a el se ve la figura de Rias y su hermano, unas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos mientras se pone de pie, viendo al resto de los miembros del Club.

 **Mata aou ze chizu ni nai basho de**

Se ve a Issei de espaldas, mientras que a su lado se pueden ver un grupo de sombras mirado hacia lo que parece un edifico en forma de alas de Ángel.

 **(MÚSICA)**

…

Al fin he terminado el capitulo, agradesco la ayuda de Kratoz 1337 por ayudarme a elegir el Endig, que por cierto modifique a mi gusto, espero les guste. Sin mas los dejo, no olviden comentar sobre que les parecio.

Próximamente el siguiente capitulo: **Infierno en la tierra**.


End file.
